


Love is Our Resistance

by Forest of Dean (nargleinafez), nargleinafez



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 46,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nargleinafez/pseuds/Forest%20of%20Dean, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nargleinafez/pseuds/nargleinafez
Summary: AU. A world where Voldemort and his Death Eaters have won the Wizarding War and the Order of the Phoenix are forced to go into hiding in France to build their resistance.Hermione Granger is sent to England to help infiltrate Voldemort's ranks but finds herself tangled with Harry Potter, a promising ascendant in Voldemort's young elite army who's questioning his true loyalty.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Original Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 14
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

_And these wars they can't be won_

* * *

James Potter could hear the commotion outside their home in the quaint village of Godric's Hollow. It was a quiet night and he was playing with a golden snitch with his four-year-old son Harry in the living room while his wife Lily was preparing dinner in the kitchen. He felt a sudden uneasiness. Their entire cottage was surrounded by wards not only cast by him but also by Albus Dumbledore. Any imminent attack is least likely to happen. He and Harry continued. The snitch hovered lowly, enough for Little Harry to chase it around their living room. As the minutes went by, he couldn't help but feel uneasy. Something just felt wrong. He stood up from the floor and walked towards the windows. He took a peek outside but there was nothing out of the ordinary. He was about to return to Harry when he felt a shattering vibration that made the hairs of his neck stand. He quickly procured his wand and moved towards his son.

"What was that? I felt that. Did you feel that?" Lily ran towards them from the kitchen, an apron scrunched up on her left hand.

James now carried Harry with his left while right, his wand arm, did some swish movements. Dread immediately bloomed in his chest. He looked at his wife worriedly and said, "I don't know how they did it but nearly all the wards are broken."

A loud boom then echoed from the outside of their house. James moved towards Lily then put Harry down. The little boy was completely oblivious to what was happening, he giggled as he had the snitch in his right fist. "Take Harry and go. Hide! I'll hold them off. You know where to go."

"No, I can't just leave you. We can fight them together." Lily replied, the apron now was forgotten and her wand finally out.

"Listen, you have to go with Harry. You need to run and get out of here. You know what they're after." He moved closer to her and cupped her face. He looked into her lovely green eyes, he thought that maybe this might be the last.

"I-I don't want to leave you." She also knew that this might be the last time but she wanted to deny it. They were both powerful enough to hold off the death eaters that were trying to break in.

"Please, Lils." He pleaded before he kissed her softly at first then harder with passion.

"Yuck!" They heard a little boy say and both of them breathlessly looked at their son whose innocent eyes looked at them. James kneeled to meet his son's eyes, so green just like his wife's. He felt himself choke as the tears welled up. Slowly he kissed little Harry on the forehead.

"Da?" His son looked at him, a bit confused about what was going on.

"I love you, son." He spoke softly then he took a ring off his left thumb. It was made of gold and had small ruby stones. The Potter crest was etched on the middle showing a triangle, a lion, and the letter P. He gave it to Harry, who now forgot the golden snitch he had held a moment ago. "Keep this for me." Harry clutched the ring on his right arm.

"James…" Lily sobbed. James stood but carried Harry again. He transferred him to Lily.

"We all know this was going to happen, Lils." He solemnly said. "Better me than the two of you."

"I...I love you." She kissed him again. She wanted to say more but it seemed like time was running out.

"I love you." He replied with a painful smile. Several cracking sounds resonated from the outside.

"They've broken the wards. Time for you to go." He had summoned the emergency bag they've always kept and then a cloak and a blanket. He helped Lily wear the cloak then wrapped Harry with the blanket.

"If this is the last time, always know that you and Harry are my world. Always know that I love you. If I–"

"Please don't say it, James."

He shook his head. "If I die, it won't be in vain. Our son will grow up knowing I've sacrificed my life for him, for you, and a better world. Please promise me you won't make him forget everything we've done. Please, Lils."

"I-I promise." Lily sobbed, she pulled her husband closer in an embrace.

" _Potters! Surrender and we will not make this difficult."_ A voice shouted from outside.

"You have to go." James prompted them to the back door. Lily stopped and kissed him for one last time.

"I love you." She repeated.

"I love you." He repeated back then watched as Lily and Harry left.

A moment later there was a loud bang. The whole house went dark and above it was the sinister mark.

* * *

Sirius Black crouched low amongst the wild grass and shrubbery. He viewed through his old and battered omnioculars and observed several heavily cloaked figures enter a red-bricked residence. For the past month, he was stationed somewhere in central southern England. This was one of his undercover missions where he posed as a muggle complete with facial alterations. He monitored the old house for weeks, where illegal death eater activities were possibly being held. So far he could name three different people he had seen enter the building: Barty Crouch Jr., Lucius Malfoy, and his very own cousin Bellatrix Lestrange. Sirius had been figuring out what they've been doing in this very muggle area. It was unusual.

He kept on viewing through his omnioculars and checked the perimeter of the house. There were several death eaters stationed all around and the wards were too strong and too many for him to disarm. He needed a way to be able to get closer and to finally witness whatever was happening in these 'meetings'. He thought of contacting the Order to ask for support. Surely, Dumbledore would be willing a couple of help. Just as he was momentarily distracted by his thoughts, a cackling sound brought him back to the omnioculars.

His deranged cousin had exited the house and laughed like mad. She jumped around and danced like a mental. Sirius wondered if she'd finally lost it. A moment later she raised her wand then shouted a spell. The omnioculars from his hand fell as Sirius stared wide-mouthed to the sky. A greenish skull appeared then slowly followed by a snake. The dark mark was in the sky.

Confusion drew on Sirius' face. After weeks of secrecy, why have the death eaters finally shown what they are? The answer came to him a second later, the timing only too perfect. A Patronus appeared before him in the shape of a Phoenix.

" _He has won. You are ordered to leave your post and meet us at the designated spots. You may bring your loved ones. We will assist your escape. Your services will be remembered but it is time to run for your lives."_ The voice of Albus Dumbledore spoke. The message repeated thrice before the Patronus faded off. Sirius froze in his position, still quite unsure of the sudden events.

"We have won!" The haughty, high-pitched voice of his cousin brought him back. He stared at the dark mark.

"All of you! The Dark Lord has given us free rein for tonight. Tonight you may purge this land of the filth! And tomorrow there will be a new order. For the Dark Lord has taken control! My fellow death eaters, _it's time to hunt._ " She shouted. It didn't take long for cracking sounds of apparition.

As soon as Sirius heard all of those, he stood up and ran. For a moment he had forgotten that he was a Wizard, out of pure fear. He had never felt that in a long time. Quickly, he apparated to the back garden of the house where he rented a room. The house belonged to the Grangers, a muggle couple with their four-year-old daughter. They had let him rent out their guest room when they met Sirius on a train from London.

The lights were still on in the house when he arrived but only on the second floor. Nearby he could already hear the screaming. The dark mark also appeared in the sky. He entered the house quietly via the back door that led to the kitchen. There were no lights on.

"Stop." He heard a man's voice in the dark followed by a click. Something cold and metallic was prodded on his chest.

"Robert, it's me, Simon." For protective reasons, Sirius had to go under another name.

The lights went on. "Thank goodness." Robert put the revolver he had pointed at Sirius away. Behind him was Eleanor who was carrying their daughter who was covered in a blanket and fast asleep. They were a couple in their mid-30s, both brown-haired. Eleanor's were of soft curls while Robert's was slightly thinning. Both were tall and slim.

"You must all leave, it's not safe. You can come with me. I can take you somewhere that's safe." Sirius quickly said.

"What's going? We heard explosions and screams from afar but now it feels like they're getting closer." Robert spoke.

"We need to go now." Sirius insisted.

"No, we're not leaving until you tell us everything, _Simon_. If that's even your real name." Eleanor suddenly said.

"What?"

"We're not stupid. We both know you've been hiding something and we let it be because you've been of great help to us but I think it's time you tell us everything." Robert explained. Another scream sounded from outside. The three of them winced.

"There isn't much time but long story short," Sirius took his wand out. "My name is Sirius Black and I'm a Wizard. There's been a war versus some mad man and now he's let his group of fucked up supremacists attack anyone they deem unworthy and that's including all of you."

"What are you talking about? Why are you pointing that stick at us?" Robert levelled his revolver back and pointed it at Sirius.

"This is my wand. Look, magic is real, alright? Why do you think your daughter has been getting all those books even though they're on the topmost shelf? I've suspected that she's magical for weeks. That bowl of green mush you fed her didn't just explode on its own." He explained. "Come with me and I can tell you more about everything. We seriously do not have the luxury of time for some storytelling."

"Prove it." Eleanor stepped forward.

"What are you doing Ellie?" Robert held his hand to block her.

"No, Robert, you know she's been doing things we can't explain. I know there must be some explanation." She told her husband. "Simon...Sirius...do it."

Sirius nodded then swished and flicked his wand. The nearby appliances all levitated. Robert and Eleanor stared at those for a while before they looked back at him.

"Is that enough?" He asked the couple.

"So the war, you mentioned, what's going to happen now?" Robert put down the gun again.

"Our side lost and they've taken over. They loathe non-magical people like you and _it's not safe_. We really must go. I can't save everyone else but I could at least save your family. Someone will help us." Sirius said, his voice laced with more fear and anxiety.

"And our daughter? You suspected that she might be magical, what's going to happen to her?" Eleanor asked.

"In my world, we call them _muggleborns_. Wizards and witches that come from non-magical parents. T-they're considered filth by _him_."

"What will happen if one of them gets hold of her?" It was Robert who asked this time.

Sirius looked at the small sleeping girl before he answered, "Horrible things. Executions and slavery." He saw the couple shudder.

"Are you sure she's magical? Will she be safe, if she were to go with you?" Robert continued.

"I'm sure. She's been doing accidental magic. In seven years, she'd receive a letter that'll enrol her to a magical school in Hogwarts. If she comes with me, she will be safe. The three of you _will be safe_ if you all come with me." He answered.

Robert looked at Eleanor then they discussed quietly. Afterwards, they both sighed and looked at Sirius.

"We're trying to grasp everything and honestly, it's still difficult to accept what's been going on but our things are still levitating and we could see with our own eyes. There's nothing scientific to back this up and honestly, we don't know but we believe you and we've decided that it's best if our daughter comes with you." Robert said.

"Great, let's go. Just bring the important things and we can go." Sirius gestured outside.

"We thought it best if you take only her with you." Eleanor stepped forward.

"What? Are you bloody mad? Lunatics are murdering your lot outside!" He couldn't hold his flaring temper.

"No, Sirius. You said it yourself. Our daughter is magical and we're not. Wouldn't it be safer for her to be with magical people such as yourself? If we all escape then they'll eventually find out that she's, what was the term? Muggleborn?" Robert answered.

"What are you trying to say?" Sirius was even more confused now.

"What we're saying is that Robert and I will remain in this house we've built, in this home we've created and you bring our Hermione with you to wherever you're going, to the place you said that will keep her away from whatever evil is outside. You said the wrong people have won and it's going to change everything. We've decided to trust you. We know you have good intentions. Take our daughter to where she'll be safe and free." Eleanor calmly walked towards him and held out the sleeping child.

Sirius took the child quite unbelievably. "A-are you sure? I'm not quite built for this...I–"

"We think it's the best choice."

Sirius looked at the child then at the couple. He felt resigned. The couple moved closer, saying their goodbyes to their still sleeping child. Then the lights went out and the front door blasted open. Robert cocked his gun again and held his wife's hand as he pointed the gun towards the door.

"Just go, Sirius," Eleanor whispered. Her husband shot into the darkness. There were a couple of explosions.

" _Take them!"_ A voice ordered.

Sirius glanced at the child he carried then into the darkness where he could see the outlines of the Grangers.

And then he apparated.

* * *

" _Sonorus_ ," Albus Dumbledore pointed at the radio he placed on the table in his office. Across him sat a few of his Hogwarts staff. One of them was Minerva McGonagall. The radio adjusted the frequency on its own until it set itself to the right one where a cold and grave voice spoke.

" _The hour for the future of the Wizarding World has come. For hundreds of years, our very own people have kept our secret, weak, and impotent against the filth we call muggles. Our people have failed us countless times. Tonight I put an end to that. It is time for us to rise, to stop what's been poisoning us. We need not cower in anonymity any longer. We, the superior beings, shall take what rightfully is ours while they, the filth, will be assigned to their rightful places too: inferior to us. As of tonight, I am declaring myself your leader and I will lead us all to glory beyond our wildest dreams. All of you are required to celebrate until the sun rises and after that, we shall introduce the new world…"_

"Albus, what will we do next?" Professor McGonagall finally spoke.

"I've already taken the necessary precautions, Minerva. I have contacted everyone and most of them will be escorted to safety. As for the rest of us, we will remain in Hogwarts. We will not leave this safe place. The magical youth is our only hope and therefore we must continue to nourish them." Albus replied.

"What about the order? We can still fight." Minerva said.

"I know how to accept defeat." Albus sighed.

"Is it over then?" Professor Sprout looked at the Headmaster.

Albus only shook his head. "It is not. For now, we lie low. For now, we try to remain strong. The fight continues albeit differently. We need patience. It's time to recruit beyond our borders. The Order of the Phoenix is _officially_ gone. Unofficially, we still have members who will not give up. One day we will rise again."

* * *

Lily Potter held her son tightly as she passed through the woods. There was a safer apparating point within and she needed to get there fast before the death eaters would catch up. She only hoped that James would be able to fight them off and follow suit. She continued to walk until a figure stood a few feet away.

"Lily," The familiar voice of Severus Snape called her.

She stopped in her tracks. "Severus,"

"It's over." He replied. "That idiot husband of yours is gone."

She felt her knees weak. "W-what?"

"James Potter is dead. The Dark Lord has taken over the Ministry. A new age is about to begin. You should come with me."

"No...no...no...this can't be. Dumbledore–"

"Dumbledore is nothing but a fool. The Dark Lord's forces are too strong. His words are now law and your Order is officially dead." Snape replied.

"No…" Lily felt dizzy. Is James gone? She couldn't believe it. How about their friends? Sirius? Remus? The Longbottoms? She wondered if they'd gone to safety, to one of Dumbledore's back up plans.

"I...have… a proposition for you. To keep you safe...and your son too–"

"No! You stay away from my Harry!" She held him closer. He had fallen asleep shortly after they left the house.

"Your son is now the son of a traitor to the Wizarding World. The Potter name is now tainted. The Dark Lord has ordered me to _execute_ but I have pleaded for your sake and he will only allow you to spare his life if you come with me." Snape explained.

Lily looked at the skies, to the Dark Mark looming above. She looked at her son. The death of James hasn't sunk in yet. Things happened so fast. She wanted to grieve but she couldn't find the energy to do so yet. She felt that she had very few options left. She knew what she needed to do. She knew what she signed up for.

Remus looked at his watch. A mangy old boot appeared on the ground in front of him. Ten more minutes and the portkey will transport them to the place that Albus Dumbledore had designated for his Order of the Phoenix. Several groups before him have already left and Remus was waiting for one of his best friends, Sirius Black.

"Remus!" Sirius called out from afar. Remus waved him to walk faster as the portkey began to shake. He then squinted as he realised that Sirius was carrying something. He then realised that it was _someone_.

"Who have you brought along?" He asked.

"I'll explain when we arrive in France." Sirius tried to catch up on his breath. He looked around. "Has James and Lily gone?"

Remus felt his stomach drop at the mention of their best friends' names. He sighed and looked down.

"Well, have they?" Sirius asked.

"I-I've gotten an owl from Dumbledore...I…" He felt the words choke his throat.

"What happened, Remus?" Sirius pulled at the collar of Remus' coat with great difficulty as he was still carrying the child.

"They've attacked Godric's Hollow," Remus answered.

But before either of them could react well to the news, Remus grabbed hold of Sirius in time as the portkey activated.


	2. Chapter 2

_Replace love and happiness with fear_

* * *

_**13 years later** _

"Lumos!" Harry Potter held up his wand as he wandered around this dark patch of land in the middle of nowhere. He wasn't sure where he was but this was the destination that Draco Malfoy had told him to meet at. Draco was out there doing something he shouldn't be doing but Harry promised he'd come to get him. He promised that he won't turn on his friend. He walked around as he waited for his friend, making sure that he didn't get a dewy grass mess on his clothes. He had already worn his dark grey formal dinner jacket, which was well cut and formed into his tall and lean frame. He was very particular of what he was going to wear for tonight. Tonight was the Tribune's ball, the opening formality for the rest of their year.

Tribunes were the chosen witches and wizards who will spend their last academic year in an undisclosed base instead of finishing it at Hogwarts. They will spend the year training under the tutelage of top Death Eaters. The Tribune project was started several years ago as a way to ensure the future of Voldemort's Wizarding World by indoctrinating the Dark Lord's ideologies. Only the best were chosen. The weak are left to continue in Hogwarts after which they will be designated to fields to which they will be more useful. There was no margin for error among the Tribunes.

For short, they are the Dark Lord's young elite army. Perfect and powerful. For every batch, there will only be several 'ascendants'. Those ascendants will be the ones that are going to be honoured with the dark mark and may climb ranks and be part of the Dark Lord's inner circle.

"Harry!" He turned around and was met by the profile of his best friend. Draco was taller and a bit lanky. Like Harry, he wore formal clothes but his hair was dishevelled and his clothes were crumpled.

"Clean yourself up," Harry said stiffly as he gave him a small package from Madam Malkin's.

"What's got your knickers on a twist?" Draco replied amusingly, opening the package that contained his clothes for tonight.

"If you don't hurry up, we'll be late. We don't want to make a bad impression." Harry said as he looked around. "Did you make sure you weren't being followed? You know they'll be after our heads if you'd get discovered."

Draco was fixing himself with his wand. "Of course."

"Where are we anyway?" He asked.

"Ottery St. Catchpole," Draco replied. Harry didn't comment on that, deeming the information unnecessary. He _knew_ what his friend was doing here. He only wished he'd stop this entire nonsense.

"I have to drop by Daphne's before we head off," Harry announced. "And we really must go." He tapped on the silver watch on his wrist.

"All right," Draco shrugged. "But you know, we don't really have to be early. We're already Tribunes. They're not going to take that back."

"Easy for you to say. You're a _Malfoy_." Harry replied.

"It's not all sunshine at the manor, mate. It's not a big deal."

"You're basically untouchable."

"Aren't you as well? You're the Legate's step-son." Draco said.

"But I am a Potter and I am not, _fortunately_ , biologically related to that bastard Severus Snape." Harry's mood turns sour at the mention of his step-father who was one of the Dark Lord's trusted servants.

"You know what, I'm not even going to go there. We'd end up arguing the entire night. I just want to get drunk on that firewhisky later."

"Don't be reckless later," Harry said.

"Sure," Draco shrugged. "Come on let's go get your girlfriend."

"I–she's not my girlfriend," Harry replied.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Of course, your _betrothed_."

Harry ignored that comment. "I'll see you at the ball."

Harry's next stop was at Hogsmeade, in the fancier section of the town with rows of modern townhouses. He checked around again to make sure he wasn't being followed before he approached a door and then knocked.

"Yes?" A feminine voice answered from somewhere.

"It's Harry." He replied and the door opened for him immediately. He stepped inside the house. He glanced around the hall and waited by the stairs. "I'm going to wait here, Daph."

"We're upstairs. Come up." Another feminine voice replied. Harry looked up at the landing and sighed. He took his jacket off for the meantime and hung it neatly on the coat hanger. He started climbing up. He did the all too familiar routine. This wasn't his first time here. There were three rooms on the second floor but he knew just exactly where he was supposed to go.

He was about to knock on the door when it opened for him again.

"Really, Harry, you don't have to knock." Daphne moved towards him gracefully like a fox. She patted him lightly on the arm. Her blond hair was already done in French twist but she was still wearing pale pink kimono robes that were barely covering her black lace bustier. He looked away, out of respect.

"Don't you think he looks cute when he's all being noble, Daph?" A second voice spoke. Harry glanced at the second female in the room. Harry looked away again. She was barely clothed on the bed and she had been smoking a cigarette.

"It's not the first time you've seen us naked, Harry." She teased then stood up and was now wearing robes like Daphne's. Adele was tall and lithe with green eyes, black bobbed hair, and olive complexion, a total exotic beauty. She was also a muggleborn and therefore redundant in their society.

"A shame, really, that I couldn't be part of this ball." She wrapped her arms around his neck then began to seductively nibble on his ear. "The after-party would've been interesting…" She said that last bit softly.

Harry didn't react to her ministrations, he looked at Daphne who was staring at Adele with a face of wanting. "Daph, we're going to be late."

"Yes, love, you and your _betrothed_ over here might be late. We don't want to _disappoint_ anyone." Adele stepped away from Harry and moved towards Daphne, caressing her face.

Harry sighed then turned around, sensing that he wouldn't be needed in his room. "I'll be downstairs. Don't take too long."

The two girls didn't regard him any longer as they did about their own business.

A moment later, Daphne had come down the stairs all dressed up. Adele stayed by the rail, wearing Daphne's kimono robes, and waved them goodbye. Daphne took Harry's arm as they left the house. Just as they were about to walk to the apparition point, Harry stopped.

"What?" Daphne asked.

"I just hope that you know that things are about to change, Daph and that this isn't going to be like Hogwarts. It may be easier to sneak things in the castle but now that we're outside, we're not exactly sure which ones we could trust." He said.

"I know, Harry. It's just hard. I won't be able to see her for a really long time and who knows what's going to happen in a year? For all I know, she could be sent off somewhere after Hogwarts and I'll never see her again." She cast a worried glance at the townhouse.

"I thought we've already ironed out the details regarding that. Mum already agreed into taking her in as her new assistant when Mary retires. She'll be living with us." He said then saw the worried look on her face.

"Don't tell me you're backing out on our deal, Daph." He added.

She shook her head. "I'm not. It's just that...I feel like I'm getting the better deal out of this and you're barely getting anything."

"The support of the Greengrass family is more than enough." He replied.

"What if you fall in love with someone, Harry?" She asked.

"I–" He paused then shook his head. "I won't, Daph. I'll be your husband. I'll stand by my word. You and Adele will be safe."

"It seems quite unfair, Harry. I get to have Adele but you won't have anyone."

"Trust me. It won't matter...and things aren't always going to be fair. Not to me anyway." He said with finality. Daphne sighed and nodded. They remained silent as they finally reached the point and apparated.

* * *

Somewhere in the Latin quarter of Paris was a heavily warded safehouse being fronted as an antiquated book shop. Its proprietor was an Englishman called Monsieur Lune. Muggles had always thought the shop would go bankrupt because it wasn't as appealing as the rest. The selection of the books seemed to be highly limited and there are random times when it would be closed usually, if anyone had noticed, during the full moon. But over the years there would be several patrons coming in and out of the shop, always with a purchase. The civilians let it be. If business was flourishing for Monsieur Lune then good for him.

Nothing much could be said about Monsieur Lune who had moved to Paris thirteen years ago but there is one interesting fact, a secret only several people knew of, about him. He is, in fact, Remus John Lupin, wizard, werewolf, Marauder, and Order of the Phoenix spy. Remus was one of the few members who had succeeded in escaping England during the rise of Lord Voldemort and since then he had worked with the rest of the Order into slowly building back the resistance.

Right on top of his shop, on the second floor, was a series of rooms. In one of these rooms was a seventeen-year-old witch looking uncomfortable in front of the mirror as she drank one of the potions that had magically transformed her bushy brown hair into a darker colour and wavy form. Hermione Granger stared at her new but temporary look with a bit of anxiety. She was about to do something important tonight. Something vital to all the plans the Order of the Phoenix had prepared all these years. Tonight was one of those things that would help her prove herself, that would help her adoptive father Sirius Black be even more proud of her.

She thought about how she was one of the lucky ones and that it was her duty and responsibility to fight for their cause and take back what was taken from them. When she was only four years old, a Dark Wizard had taken over her home. Lord Voldemort had destroyed order and peace among the Magical and Non-magical in Britain. Now he lords over them with his Death Eaters and his army. Pillaging, murdering, torturing, demoralising, and doing everything to destroy most of the people he deemed inferior. Muggles, squibs, and muggleborns.

Hermione was saved by Sirius Black all those years ago. Sirius had told her about her parents. Who they were and what they were. What they've done so that she was free to be a witch despite her blood. She grew up luckier than anyone else like her. She was sent to study in Beauxbatons. She had learned everything a regular magical child was supposed to learn. She grew up having a nearly normal childhood with Sirius, who she now calls her father. For a long time, she had gone under the name of Hermione Black because Sirius had legally adopted her when they arrived in France but when she had reached the legal magical age last year, she requested to revert to her real name. Hermione Granger. In honour of her biological parents who are probably dead by now. She swore she'll be doing everything to give them and everyone else the justice they deserved. Lord Voldemort will fall and she will make sure she'd be one of the hands that orchestrated it.

She continued to look at herself in the mirror while she used her want to make more magical alterations to her face. She needed the utmost disguise for tonight and she couldn't be recognised by anyone. After making sure the transfiguration was foolproof, she adjusted the straps of her provocative dress. She wasn't comfortable to show this much skin but she needed to dress 'appropriately'. She was going in at some night club in the red light district and she needed to look convincingly as a casual partygoer.

"Hermione, Remus said the first signal is out...whoa–" Neville Longbottom went inside the room. He was also in disguise, his blond hair was coloured black and he wore a fitting black shirt and regular jeans. He will also be at the club but as a bouncer and would be one of her backups in case the whole thing goes awry.

"I look awful, don't I?" She turned around to face her friend. "This dress is just too ghastly. I think I might actually eviscerate this after tonight."

"Well, um, you don't look like Hermione at all." He reddened.

"That's the point. I'm not supposed to be me tonight." Her shoulders slackened for a moment but she straightened up.

"Good thing it's temporary. We wouldn't want to lose our brilliant Hermione Granger." He gave her a soft smile.

"As if you'd lose me." She smiled back. "How are the rest of the preparations?"

"I should be leaving for the club ahead. Let's hope they station me where I could hopefully monitor you guys while at work. Everyone is ready as well. As I said, Remus gave the first signal via Patronus a moment ago. The second should arrive shortly after I leave and that's your cue to leave with Luna. " He said.

Upon hearing her name, Luna Lovegood had also entered the room. It was odd to see her hair shorter and also coloured darker. Like the rest, she was also heavily disguised. She would be tagging along with Hermione in the club but her role is only supporting. Hermione was the main show tonight.

"Are you all ready?" She asked in her dream-like voice.

"Well, there's certainly that nervousness," Neville answered.

"Even more so for me," Hermione added, biting her lower lip.

"You'll be fine, Hermione," Luna stated.

"Of course she will be. She's the best among us, which is why she was chosen by Albus Dumbledore for this specific mission." He beamed at her proudly.

"Mentioning Dumbledore just made the anxiety worse." Hermione sat down on a chair. Albus Dumbledore was a legendary figurehead among the Order, he was after all the founder. He still runs Hogwarts but only at a limited capacity. Apparently, Lord Voldemort still has a bit of respect for his Headmaster but everyone knows he wants the great wizard on a tight leash. Everyone knows Dumbledore is more powerful. Everyone in Britain thought they had subdued him but in truth, Dumbledore has been extending and strengthening his networks. Voldemort wasn't the only one with an army.

"You'll be fine," Luna repeated.

"Er, we should go over the whole thing. It's more for our sake than yours, Hermione." Neville said. Hermione nodded. She had memorised this by heart. For several months they had built this plan. Ironing out the details as much as possible so that nothing would ever go wrong.

Hermione took a deep breath and then recited, "I'll be going in with Luna at this muggle nightclub called _La Belle Sauvage_. My alias will be _Veronique_ while Luna's will be _Estelle_. We've just finished school and decided to go out partying tonight. We'll start with enjoying ourselves and mingling with the crowd but the main purpose is to catch the eye of a certain VIP in the club."

She paused as she imagined the photograph of her target. She had studied a lot for this and she made sure they wouldn't be fooled by facial transfigurations or polyjuice potions.

She continued. "The name of the VIP is Theodore Nott Jr., 20 years old. Nott was chosen in the Tribune project almost two years ago mostly because of his family being in the _Sacred Twenty-Eight_ and then was also chosen as an _ascendant_ barely a year ago, again, because of his family connections. He rose ranks too quickly but he isn't stupid and knows a few things. An older intelligence reports that he's stationed here because Voldemort has been trying to get French recruits for his Tribune project. He's a known customer in the club but his Death Eater friends don't know that he has a fetish for muggle girls. My main goal tonight is to s-seduce Nott and make sure I get to his flat with him. When we are alone, I'll be giving him a potion to make him unconscious for the rest of the night. When I have that in that state, I'll be going over the entire flat for any information that could be used as intelligence and at the same time I will be modifying his memories over that night. I will also make sure that I will be included in the list of French recruits for this year's Tribune project."

Saying it all out loud made her stomach jump. These were only the short term goals of her mission. When talking about the long term, it will be her training with the rest of the spawns of Voldemort's bigoted followers. To spend a year with them. To use her talent and skills to be chosen as an ascendant and join the elite ranks. She is tasked to infiltrate his elite army.

Neville gave out a deep breath. "It's time for me to go."

Hermione and Luna nodded at him.

"Wait for the second Patronus after an hour." He finally said before leaving the room. The two girls waited until it's time for them to leave too.

* * *

Harry wasn't into huge social gatherings but living under Severus Snape's roof meant he had been through loads of them and the Tribune's ball wasn't any different. But at least, he thought, it was less stuffy than Snape's usual parties. At least this time he wasn't forced to sit with him and pretend to be in good terms with him. He sat beside Draco and Daphne, glad to have company he liked. All the tribunes are seated together, firmly separating them from the veteran Death Eaters all dolled up in their best clothes.

He let his eyes travel to a certain table, he frowned upon seeing Snape but gave a soft smile when his sister noticed him. Margarete was thirteen and looked exactly like their mother, Lily, from the red hair, green eyes, and smile. Harry had a hard time believing that her father _is_ Severus Snape, which makes her the only Snape he likes. Sometimes he wished his mother didn't have to marry the slimy git for protection, with her being a muggleborn and him being the son of a man deemed as a traitor by the Dark Lord.

Margarete waved at him from the table, which Snape noticed too quickly. He glared at Harry and Harry wanted to react but someone had called his attention.

"Don't let him ruin your night," Daphne spoke softly, making sure only the two of them and Draco could hear.

"What's this now?" Draco added in.

"Snape." Harry seethed.

"Don't let your temper get the best of you, Harry." Daphne laid a hand on his arm. "Remember, there are _eyes_ watching."

"I know…" He let his shoulders sag. Most of the people in this room were going to be their instructors for the rest of the year. Harry didn't want to lose any favour. His ultimate goal was to be _the_ best in their batch of tribunes.

He let it go for now because everyone's attention was now on Snape's table as two key figures were being announced and greeted. The table held the Dark Lord's most loyal supporters and chains of command. The Dark Lord wasn't present though but the Supreme Commander Bellatrix Lestrange, the person directly under him, was. There was also the Primus Barty Crouch Junior, commanding officer and head of the Tribune project. The two of them were asked to go on stage for their speeches.

Harry listened closely but realised he didn't have the heart to listen to them. It felt like speeches that had been rehashed over the years. The typical welcoming of the new tribunes and how 'these handpicked magical youth are the future of the Dark Lord's army' and etcetera. These things were already mentioned in the letter they'd received weeks ago, the letter that confirmed their acceptance. The speeches continued but a part of it suddenly caught his attention.

"And we have something new this year, something we've been trying to achieve. We've been trying to strengthen our numbers by fraternisation. In a few days, our Tribunes will be joined by our several recruits from France, Bulgaria, Spain, and Norway." Barty Crouch Junior announced.

"They're expanding, aren't they?" Draco whispered.

"Sounds like they are," Harry replied.

"Aren't there rumoured rebels who flew to France years ago?" Daphne asked.

"Yes, but from what I heard from Snape there weren't many of them. Not enough to rally and restart their rebellion." Harry answered.

"That's not what _I_ heard," Draco commented.

"What do you mean?" Harry turned his head towards Draco, completely ignoring the stage.

"Oh you know, I've heard father complain about the resistance here and then. They seemed to be _growing_ in numbers, especially up north." He said.

"I thought they were subdued a few years ago," Daphne said.

"That's what they tell everyone." Draco shrugged.

"You don't seem to be worried," Harry said.

"Why should I?" Draco probed.

"You'll be taking over your father someday. You don't want disorder and chaos from rebels." Harry replied.

"That's a long time from now." Draco rolled his eyes, he didn't exactly have a good relationship with his father Lucius who was a bit of a bully and spent most of their time trying to groom Draco into something he didn't want to be.

"If you say so." Harry shrugged.

It didn't take long for dinner to start and when that part was over, everyone took the chance to mingle or bootlick to the most influential attendants of the ball. Daphne chose to accompany her sister Astoria and their mother on the other side of the ballroom where the women were chit-chatting. Harry and Draco stood by a corner, sampling overly expensive goblets of different Firewhiskey.

"So, I noticed that you and Daphne took a bit longer to arrive." Draco interrogated as he took and sniffed on a couple of goblets that a house elf handed. "This smells like it has a hint of pomegranate."

"None of your business." Harry took the other goblet. "I had to pick her up from Hogsmeade."

Draco stopped midway through his sip of the concoction. "Ah...Adele?"

"Of course." Harry took a sip from his goblet, there was that familiar fiery sensation of the liquor but there was also a hint of something bittersweet. It tasted good. He drank more.

"Hmmm...I thought that was a phase. An _experiment_ , you know? Loads of people do that."

"It's been going on since Fifth year, ever since I caught them in the Prefect's bathroom. I'd hardly call that a phase."

"Well, it's not really my business but wouldn't it be too weird once you two are married?" Draco waved at another house elf for another goblet.

"It's not very ideal but we've agreed to it and of course, _nobody_ can know about that. The Greengrass patriarch seemed to be fond of me and I can really use his support. Daphne is a good friend and I care for her. She knows she could trust me just like I trust her. Besides, the three of us knew what we'd signed up for."

"Still can't believe your mum agreed to you getting betrothed."

"Actually, she–" Harry was cut short by a rather pompous voice that could only belong to the Malfoy patriarch.

"Honestly, Draco, are you trying to embarrass me?" Lucius stood in front of them, sneering. "Must you drink exorbitantly."

"Cheers, father. I'm just trying to have a good time." Draco mocked in raising his now empty goblet.

"Don't blame him, Lucius, we all know who's the _mastermind_ in this." Snape was only behind Lucius, so quick to express his distaste for Harry. Harry glared at Snape, clutching his knuckles and keeping his emotions in check. He really didn't want to cause a scene in this ball.

"At least he's got an excuse, being _tainted_ and all those _abnormalities_ ," Lucius replied.

"Beware, Lucius, it sounded like you were trying to insult my wife," Snape said coldly.

"Of course not. Narcissa and I both love Lily. I'm obviously talking about that _Potter_ blood in him. As tainted as the Weasleys, those muggle loving fools. You should've killed this one, just like what you did to his father."

"Believe me, Lucius, I would have had great pleasure in killing this shame in front of me. Would've made my life easier." Snape said.

The anger in Harry's face couldn't be hidden anymore. It was taking most of him not to take his wand out and just _kill_ this man in front of him.

"But...I made a promise to his mother, unfortunately." Snape continued.

"There seems to be a breed of ungratefulness in this generation. You're _lucky_ , Potter. Even more so now that you've managed to get the support of Greengrass. I could never fathom why they agreed their daughter be married off to you, of all people." Lucius said.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he'd _used_ something to seduce that poor girl," Snape said. "I'd be glad to find proof of that."

"Speaking of marriages…" Lucius snapped his fingers at another house elf for drinks. "I think we may need a toast for _you_ Draco."

Draco's ears perked up. "What's this?"

"While you were gone, whatever it was that you did in your free time, I was able to complete a deal that will ensure the future of our family," Lucius replied.

"And what would that entail?" Draco moved closer to his father as if to challenge him. Harry stopped him before he could get any closer.

"Hello, Draco." Pansy Parkinson, a fellow Hogwarts classmate had joined them. Draco ignored her.

"Ah, Lucius, is this what I think it is?" Snape raised his goblet.

"What's going on?" Draco asked, facing Pansy.

"Well, your father and my father agreed that the two of us are to be married." Pansy smiled but Harry thought it was an ugly sort of smile, especially on her pug looking face.

"Married?" Draco suddenly paled.

"Yes, Draco, you're betrothed to Miss Parkinson here. Her father and I agreed this afternoon." Lucius smirked proudly.

"And you...you didn't bother to ask me first?" Draco asked incredulously.

"You have no choice, son."

"You don't _own_ me."

"Don't speak to me with that ungrateful tone." Lucius pointed a finger at him. "You're only here because of _me_. You _owe_ me."

"This is what I've warned you about, Lucius. You shouldn't have let Draco here mingle with the likes of this taint." Snape spoke, turning his nose up at Harry.

"And this is my fault, how?" Harry spoke through gritted teeth. The anger returning instead of ebbing away.

"You're a bad influence on anyone around you. I've half a mind to keep you away from my daughter but since you'll be away soon, I won't have any problems with you influencing her this year." Snape curled his lips.

Harry's eyes narrowed, anger almost completely consuming him. "You leave Margot out of this!" He was taking his wand out now.

Snape glanced at his wand. "What are you going to do? Do you dare attack me? Do you know who you're talking to? Do you want to give that _wrong_ impression on the eyes that will be following you for the rest of the year?"

"Harry, no," Draco said weakly, he still looked pale. Harry relented and kept his wand back.

"I know you wouldn't have the guts. I think we're done here, Lucius, let's not ruin Miss Parkinson's mood. Let's go join your wife and Lily for more drinks." Snape said in finality then turned around to leave.

"Good idea. Let's go, Pansy, dear." Lucius offered his hand to her, which she took immediately. "We'll talk at home, Draco."

Harry, his emotions still running high, looked at his friend who seemed to have frozen. "I reckon we should go out for fresh air?"

* * *

_La Belle Sauvage_ was one of the hottest in clubs in the red light district. It was purely a muggle establishment but it is quite well known by the magical folks. Magical Paris was never too shy in mingling with their muggle counterparts. Almost every night the club would be packed with both regular patrons and wide-eyed newcomers. Hermione and Luna were the latter. The entire place was this huge basement bodega decorated with a lot of lights and lasers and expensive furniture. Everything was modern and swanky. The bar was decked with hundreds of overpriced _muggle_ liquor although Hermione swore she just saw one of the servers carry a bottle of _firewhiskey_. There were already a few bartenders working around and mixing drinks to the awe of a few customers. For the first hour of entering the establishment both girls, as Veronique and Estelle, observed the entire place and drank Strawberry Daiquiris. It was the night of their first times. The first time they went in a club like this one, the first time they drank this certain cocktail, and the first time they realised how tame they both felt compared to the numerous people in this club.

They kept looking around. A moment ago they saw Neville who was guarding the VIP section. He had noticed them and gave them a subtle nod to which Hermione replied by tossing her hair to the left. He had acknowledged that and then scratched the left side of his temples. They had a network of signals. Afterwards, both girls moved along to enjoy and wait.

"This is quite good isn't it, _Veronique_?" Luna was drinking on her third glass of the frozen pink mixture.

"It is but doesn't drink too much. We shouldn't get drunk." Hermione answered. She was still drinking on her second glass. She kept glancing at the VIP section, hoping to catch a glimpse of Theodore Nott. He still hasn't shown his face but Neville had confirmed that he was here.

Hermione looked at the people on the floor, they were all grinding and so intimately close. Dancing like they're sexually deprived. She was a bit bewildered with the entire scene. It had only dawned at her that she was suddenly to tame for such circumstances. She wasn't a prude but this was entirely different and she _needed_ to do something. She _needed_ to attract Nott's attention. Tonight she was _Veronique_ and Veronique wasn't Hermione. She finished her cocktail, immediately regretting that for a moment as it had given her a 'brain freeze'. It faded after a few seconds, the little bit of alcohol in her system was giving her a boost.

"Let's go and dance, Estelle." She put down the glass and pulled Luna's arm. Luna quickly finished daiquiri and went along. The two girls went to the middle of the dancefloor. The entire place vibrated along to the deep bass and sultry rhythm of electronic synth music which was manned by a DJ situated in his private booth in the further part of the room.

The music wasn't Hermione's thing but she later found herself moving along to the beat, the lights hypnotising her and telling her how to move. She had surprised herself. She had always been confident but there was a certain type of confidence that alcohol provides. She looked at Luna under the haze and she seemed to be enjoying herself as well. They continued to enjoy the music for quite a while.

"It's _him_." Luna suddenly moved closer and whispered. Hermione turned her head and there he was. Nott was scanning around the club, looking like a predator looking for his prey. He stood tall and his build was a bit muscular. He looked exactly like she saw in the photographs but with an updated brown crew cut. She continued to look at him until their gazes met. She saw a smirk when she'd look away.

By then the DJ turned up the music and the mass of bodies increased. She and Luna had been separated as she was shoved further until a hard body collided against hers.

"I'm sorry–oh!" She turned to apologise but slightly froze as to who she had collided with.

"Oh good. You speak English." Theodore Nott said all too smoothly. Hermione had a clearer look on his profile. She had met a few blokes in school and during Order meetings but Nott, who wasn't _that_ good looking, had a certain allure and sexual appeal.

He slowly started circling his hands around her waist. He looked up at her. She moved closer, allowing him to even bring her closer to him. The bass in the club went deeper and the beats more sultry. Hermione found herself dancing along as Nott led her. This wasn't the first time she was this close to the opposite sex and she was _definitely_ experienced but there was something in this environment that made her blind to all rationality. Suddenly, all she could feel was fire. She bit her lip. She _needed_ to concentrate, to focus on her mission here.

Nott brought his face closer to hers to the point where their noses were touching. Slowly he placed his lips in the corner of her mouth then to her chin and then down to her neck and finally her collarbone. She took a short intake of breath. She wasn't really sure what was happening but then Nott stopped.

His face was directly in front of hers. There was something in his eyes. He brought his face closer again. One of his hands was on her thigh and he was making small circles on her skin. This time she could feel his hot breath on her neck as he started to whisper to her ears, "I'm Theo. Want to take _this_ to my flat?"

She was gobsmacked at first. Until she remembered what she was here and why she was doing this. Without saying another word, she nodded at him. Nott smiled at her and pulled her out of the dancefloor. As he did that, she turned her head to look for Neville and Luna. She had met their eyes quickly and they both gave her a nod as Hermione was finally out of the club with Theordore Nott Jr, her target.

From the moment they stepped in a cab and arrived inside Nott's flat, Hermione went over her plans. _This_ was the only chance she had. The Order of the Phoenix was depending on her for this initial stage of the plan to come through.

"Pour us a drink will you, love?" Nott spoke and Hermione's reverie broke. She looked at him. He was pointing at the bottle of Scottish whisky on his counter table. He had taken his jacket off and was lounging on the sofa. She nodded and walked towards the counter where there were already two tumblers.

"I'll have three fingers, you can have whatever you want." He added.

Hermione steadied herself from both excitement and nervousness. For some reason, he was making it easier for her. She had her back towards him but she glanced in case he was looking at her. He wasn't, he was leaning his head backwards. He looked like he had taken a few substances at the club. She wondered if the potion she was about to give him was going to interfere.

Slowly, she took a potion bottle from the small clutch bag she had brought with her. The bottle was small, almost like vial which contained a potion that was mixed by one of Remus's contacts. She quickly took the topper out and poured the contents in the tumbler. The potion sort of fizzled a bit with the whiskey. She took a deep breath as she took the tumblers and walked towards him.

She handed Nott the tumbler with the potion. "Thanks, love." He received the tumbler and took a sip. "Why don't you sit?" He patted on his lap. Hermione hoped he didn't see her turn red for a bit. She let out a few shaky breaths before she sat on his lap.

"What did you say your name was again?" He asked as he prodded her to take a sip from her tumbler.

"You didn't ask me." She acted shy as she sipped a bit of the whisky, trying to get a bit more of liquid courage.

"Well then, what's your name?"

"Veronique."

"Veronique," He repeated. He gave her a crooked smile before turning his attention back on the whisky. He swallowed the contents without any pauses. The effect was immediate.

Theodore Nott slackened, his eyes haze and his mouth wide open. Remus said that this will be the state that he would be in for the rest of the night. She stepped back from him and took her wand out. Her heartbeat with trepidation. Before she could start though, she took out the heels that had been killing her feet at the club.

She took a few more deep breaths and recalled everything that she learned. People have praised her for her brilliance, she can do many things but there was one thing that she was good at that nobody really knew. And it was one of the reasons why Albus Dumbledore had chosen her for this.

She pointed her wand at Nott then said, " _Alternis Memoria_!" Wisps of grey smoke-like substance seeped out of the tips of her wand. She did a series of complicated wand movements, the smoke-like thing whooshing along to it. She paused. The smoke floated on the air, static and untouched.

She pointed the wand at him again and did a twist and pull motion. " _Obliviate."_ Nearly transparent substance emerged from Nott, his _memories_. A bottle appeared on her hand. She swiftly placed Nott's memories inside. With another wand movement, the grey smoke-like substance started moving again and then swam its way towards Nott. Nott did a few bit of spams as it entered him but as soon as it was completely assimilated, he went back to slacken form.

Hermione let out a sigh of relief and immediately hid the bottle of memories. She looked around the room and then at Theodore Nott. She immediately began to do the next thing that she needed to do.

A little while later, Hermione was back to her original self and arrived safely back in the safehouse. She entered an entirely different room where the soft light was coming from the fireplace. In front of the fire were two people whose backs were on her. They each sat on a chair.

"Well?" One of them spoke. A voice she barely got to here but still familiar.

"It was easier than expected." She answered and then she let out a gasp of surprise as Albus Dumbledore faced her. She didn't expect to see the old man tonight. She turned around to see the other man next to him.

A huge smile was drawn on her face as that familiar grin was shown on his face.

"Sirius!" She quickly walked towards him.

"Oh my dear girl, I know you'd be able to do this!" Sirius immediately pulled her for a hug.

"I didn't know you'd be here!" She returned the hug, mildly surprised because Sirius had spent the past year in England. She hadn't seen her father for a long time. She noted that he didn't look as healthy as the last time. She wrinkled her nose at the fact, now even wondering more on what he has been doing lately across the channel. The reaction didn't go amiss by Sirius.

"If you're wondering, my dear, your old man is fine." He winked at her.

"You're hardly old, Sirius," Dumbledore commented and then focused back on Hermione. "Now we'd like you to give a concise verbal summary of what occurred since you left Mr Longbottom and Ms Luna Lovegood. After which, I hope by tomorrow you'll be able to write the complete details for Remus to keep."

"Of course, Professor." She nodded but before she could narrate she asked, "Are Neville and Luna safe?"

"Indeed they are and have been sent to our other safe houses. You three have done a marvellous job tonight." Dumbledore said.

She sighed relief then started, "I did what you tasked me to do. I was able to infiltrate Theodore Nott Jr.'s flat. I gave him the potion then began to alter and plant memories. I made sure that he only remembered my alias _Veronique_ and how they had a really good time. I then planted my information as one of the French recruits for their Tribune project. Later today, I will be one of the few who will receive a signed correspondence from Nott, stating my recruitment and etcetera. After that I looked over every detail, every nook and cranny of his flat to find anything that could be vital information to the Order…" She paused to take several scrolls of parchment from her small bag. The scrolls hovered in front of them. "These parchments have _highly_ sensitive information. I believe a couple of them would be interesting to Sirius." She glanced at him. He looked at the parchments with greater interest. "Some would have to be deciphered."

"Very good, Ms Granger." Dumbledore waved the scrolls towards him then vanished them with a snap of his fingers. "These will be kept in a safe place. We will deal with the deciphering."

"Good work." Sirius smiled again and patted his adoptive daughter's back. She beamed then uncontrollably, yawned.

"Time to rest. Enjoy the following days and prepare for your trip." Dumbledore advised then shook her hand. "The Order is in your debt."

"Thank you, Professor. Good night…" She acknowledged both men. Slowly and quietly she walked out of the room.

* * *

"I have to do something." Draco suddenly spoke once they've landed. After leaving the venue the two decided to go fly on their brooms to ease the tension they've been feeling and to clear their minds.

"What?" Harry was trying to smooth his wind struck hair. He gave up eventually, the time spent on fixing it hours ago had been wasted.

"About my father. About the Parkinsons." He answered bitterly.

"Okay, let's calm down." Harry raised his hands. "Let's think this through. You're too angry right now."

"Aren't you?" Draco looked at him

"Me? I don't think it's got to do with me." Harry mumbled.

"Aren't you sick of it all? Of Snape trying to put you down. He's always been on to you." Draco explained.

"I'm very aware of that. Which is why I have to do all of these. I have to, no, I _need_ to be better than that bastard. I have to take my mother and sister away from that vile piece of shit." Harry spat. Oh, how anger was quick to reach him.

"I hate my father." Draco plainly said. "All my life it's 'Do this, Draco' 'Don't be this, Draco'. All my life he's been dictating me. Tonight just proves how much I should take things in my hand. I will not marry Pansy Parkinson."

"I'm sure you can find someone more agreeable. Maybe Astoria, Daphne's younger sister. I'm sure Lucius would be agreeable as long as they're _Pureblood_." Harry replied.

Draco shook his head. "You don't get it, do you, mate?"

"What don't I get?"

Draco shook his head again. "I wouldn't be able to explain because you've never experienced this. You'll never know until you'll feel like this. I'm in love with someone and what we have it's not going to be a one-time thing. I will not leave her just to marry someone to please my father."

"Don't be ridiculous, Draco."

"I'm not." He moved closer to his best friend and patted his shoulder. "I'd love to see the day you'd fall in love."

"I doubt it'll ever happen." Harry shrugged.

"We'll see," Draco began to mount on his broom. "Please tell my father that I've decided to leave the ball early and that he could go fuck himself."

Harry watched his friend fly off towards wherever and then turned around to go back to the ball, thinking about how ridiculous everything was.

* * *

When they were sure that she was out of earshot, Sirius plopped back down to his chair and gave a huge sigh.

"I see nothing wrong with what happened tonight, my friend. Hermione is a brilliant witch. She is capable of anything." Dumbledore sat opposite him, conjuring a bottle filled with amber liquid and two glasses. Once the glasses were filled, it floated to the hands of each man.

Sirius took a sip to the Hogwarts Headmaster's preferred drink, self-made wine. "I never knew I would be the paternal sort, Albus. I'm just anxious for her. I care so much for her. She may not be mine biologically, but she _is_ my daughter. I watched her grow up. I promised her biological parents that I would take care of her, keep her safe."

"It is a normal reaction. I believe she will be fine." Dumbledore was now opening a scroll. "Ah, I see now what she meant."

"What?"

"This is a list of all the new Tribunes," Dumbledore said. "Indeed, you will find one name interesting."

"And who would that be?" Sirius asked.

Albus Dumbledore looked at him straight in the eye and calmly answered, "Harry Potter."

The sound of a glass shattering echoed in the room. Sirius had paled and frozen.

"James's son. My godson." He said, his mind swirling. Dumbledore nodded. "This means…Hermione will be there…the boy…Lily… what can we do?"

"It all depends, Sirius. For now, all I could say that Ms Granger's mission had just gone more interesting." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this up on my ff account. There are 3 chapters already. I'll post chapter 3 shortly. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Muse owns the lyrics.


	3. Chapter 3

_ Far away, this ship has taken me far away  _

* * *

The sea breeze was cold and salty. It whipped past her hair as she leaned on one of the rails of the ferry. Ahead she could see the outlines of the White Cliffs of Dover, a certain wonder and curiosity shone on her face. Just an hour ago she had said goodbye to Remus Lupin at the port of Calais. She had officially left France today, the place she had grown up in for the past thirteen years. It felt strange and she wasn’t sure if  _ this _ was considered coming home. She knew that she was a British citizen. She was born in England and had English parents. She lived there for the first four years of her life but she could hardly remember anything. Her real parents were, unfortunately, a blur in her memories and the only reason she is still familiar with their faces is because of the only photograph she had of them. It was a family photo and it looked like it was taken during one of her birthdays.

Sirius had told her of the night they escaped. Of how her parents, having only known less of what was happening that time, had chosen to save her by letting Sirius take her to the Order of the Phoenix. Sirius had come back a few months after they were settled in France but he said that he was too late. Their house was nothing but ruin and nothing was to be found about its last inhabitants. 

When Lord Voldemort had taken over Wizarding Britain, he was able to plant one of his trusted servants among the muggles. Their government was only a puppet of Lord Voldemort’s. A lot of the muggles were segregated and they were also brainwashed. Most of them aren’t aware that they are being enslaved. The outside muggle world vaguely realised the actual happenings but Wizarding France are  _ very _ aware but it seemed like they aren’t doing anything much to help their neighbour. It was why the Order of the Phoenix remained underground and prevented scrutiny. All their operations were classified and mostly successful. The failures were barely linked to them. Over the years, Albus Dumbledore remained in Britain secretly running the Order while the likes of Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and several other key people were tasked in doing the physical operations. Sirius was only recently given the field job in Britain. There were a few of the resistance in the country and the leader of it personally requested Sirius to help along. Sirius, who didn’t like staying put for most times, immediately accepted the request and left France. Hermione didn’t mind much. Both of them knew that the two of them were capable of whatever was for them. 

Hermione finished her schooling early at Beauxbatons. Her brilliance let her skip a few years. She has been out of school for months now, finishing it early, and has spent the time shadowing Remus. She had easily proven herself that the Order had decided to immediately induct her as a member and was given a mission.

She let out a nervous breath as she thought about her mission. This mission was going to be big and she was only honoured to do this. She knew that Dumbledore could have easily given this to Neville or Luna, who were his students back in Hogwarts, but he had chosen  _ her _ . There was a bit of a pressure to make sure that things would go as planned or at least the majority of it. What she was about to do was beyond her experiences. It was espionage and infiltration. Something one can’t just task a seventeen-year-old like her. Something Sirius and Remus have done over the years. 

Her duty was important to her. She had always hoped to help her world. She had always hoped that her parents would still be alive and if she is successful with this, she would be able to see them again. She wanted justice.

As she anxiously went over the details of her mission in her head, she thought back to her last conversation with Albus Dumbledore, done in secret and right before he had left to return to Britain.

_ “Hermione, I apologise but I am afraid I must ask too much of you again.” The solemness in his tone caught her attention. Dumbledore was glancing at the door, making sure nobody else was coming in. He waved his hand for extra measure. _

_ “Anything, professor, if I could do it.” She replied. Deep in her mind, she knew that she would do whatever it takes, whatever Dumbledore will ask you to do. _

_ “I know that joining Tom Riddle’s Tribune project would provide a challenge for you,” He was always using Voldemort’s real name, which felt a bit off for Hermione because she could never see such a monster as a human being. “But I would like to request a favour from you. This would be for Sirius as well.” _

_ “Sirius?” She repeated with curiosity. She wondered if he was going to be in trouble. _

_ Upon seeing the reactions on her face, the Headmaster shook his head and said, “It’s not what you think it is, Hermione. It’s something else. Are you quite aware of his best friend James Potter?” _

_ She nodded. “Yes of course. One of the important members of the Order…”  _

_ Dumbledore nodded as well. “On the list of Tribunes, of which I am entirely grateful that you have obtained, one name stood among the rest.” _

_ She had read the list and vaguely remembered the names she scanned through. _

_ “I think you may have read the name, Harry Potter,” Dumbledore said.  _

_ “You mean...Sirius’s godson? He mentions him from time to time.” She thought of the times when Sirius, usually under the influence of firewhisky, would talk about his best friends and of his godson who he has never seen in years. _

_ “You see, I have this idea. I know the boy, as he was one of my students in Hogwarts, and I know that he is someone that needs great guidance. He has lived under the roof of one of Riddle’s most trusted servants…” _

_ “You mean Severus Snape?” Hermione was briefed with everyone in the hierarchy of Lord Voldemort’s Death Eaters. “Didn’t he marry James Potter’s wife? Lily Evans? Sirius and Remus were talking about it once. How they regretted not being able to get to her and her son. They were supposed to go with them to France all those years ago.” _

_ Dumbledore nodded and then said, “What I want you to do, should you agree, is to help Harry.” _

_ “Help him, sir?” _

_ “Help in a way that he will be part of our cause.” He answered. _

_ “Oh…” Hermione gave it a serious thought before saying, “You mean recruit him?” _

_ “In a way, yes, but I would need you to be careful. We are not truly aware of where his allegiances lie. We have not contacted Lily Evans for years. We don’t know what he might be later on but I believe that if you can convince him, he might prove to be vital to your mission. Do you accept, Hermione?” _

_ She nodded, immediately realising she wouldn’t be able to refuse anything from this great and legendary man. _

Trying to make contact with a certain Harry Potter and somehow convince him to join their side is one of the things she would have to deal with aside from her main mission. Somehow she knew that it wouldn’t be easy and that she would figure out on how to go about it later on. 

She looked beyond again as she heard the announcement of arriving at the port of Dover soon.

* * *

A series of white sparks erupted a few feet away from him and Harry knew it was his signal to leave. He sighed as he stood up from the corner of the wall where he leaned on. He looked at the entirety of the house, dilapidated and left to decay over the years. There was a slight disappointment in knowing that he could barely remember its exteriors and interiors. After all, he was only four when they had to escape when his father died to protect them. But it seemed his sacrifices were all for nought. Lily had been easily caught by Death Eaters. Had been caught by  _ Severus Snape _ , that slimy bastard. 

He thought what could’ve been if they weren’t caught. He wondered where he’d be right now. Would he and his mother still be alive? Harry knew what his parents were before Lord Voldemort had won. They were one of the top Aurors and the top members of Albus Dumbledore’s Order of the Phoenix. How quickly that disintegrated though. He wondered why they were easily destroyed. He wondered if they had been betrayed. Maybe at times, light doesn’t always get to win over the dark. His mother had always told him that the world wasn’t just painted in black and white.

Speaking of black and white, he glanced at one of the shattered things in the house. He approached a wall with decayed wallpaper and below it was broken photo frames that encompassed the history of the once inhabitants of this house. He looked at the house again. He had inherited the Potters’ ancestral home here in Godric’s Hollow once he had turned the legal age of seventeen in the Wizarding world. Throughout the summer holidays, he’d been secretly apparating here to deal with his thoughts without any disturbances. He had taught his sister to send him the sparks once the habitants of Snape manor were noticing his disappearance.

He crouched to pick up a black and white photo. He held it up for a clearer view. There were four people in the photo, all waving at him. One of them was his mum, Lily, younger and certainly happier. She was surrounded by three men. One of them, of course, was his father James who had his arms circled her. They looked very in love and there was a slight pang on his chest as he thought of his parents. He looked away for a moment. Looking at photos of his father, felt like looking in the mirror. It gave him a small bit of pleasure knowing that it annoyed Snape that he looked exactly like James, minus the eyes because he got his mum’s.

The other two men were slightly familiar to him. He’d never seen them personally in years but he has seen them in numerous wanted posters. He was aware that Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, his parents’ best friends, were one of the still active members of the Order but only Black had been seen in Britain at times. The last report he recalled, he was still a fugitive roaming everywhere and going underground for most of the time. With Lupin, no one had seen him for the last thirteen years. He was very known as a werewolf, a lot have hypothesised that he must have joined a pack. He looked at the photographs again. The two men looked better than their wanted posters. Harry folded the photo and hid it in his pocket. He wasn’t sure why he was doing this but he thought it’d be nice to be reminded of things from the past. 

He took one last glance at the house, fully aware that he will be leaving for his Tribune training in an undisclosed location soon and that he wouldn’t have the freedom to visit Godric’s Hollow until the next holidays, whenever that may be or if they were even allowed. He put the hood of his robes up and then in a matter of seconds apparated back to Snape Manor.

He arrived at the grounds behind the manor, by a sycamore tree. This was his usual spot in this dreadful and gloomy estate; one of the few and rare places he could escape and hide. He tapped his wand to a part of the tree’s trunk to which it revealed a hollowed-out space. He took his robes off and returned it inside the trunk. He then waved his wand over himself to change his clothes to something _ more appropriate _ for the slimy git. He gets so many  _ important _ visits that he didn’t want those visitors to see him ‘dressed like a muggle fool’. He then reached out to the trunk with his left hand to retrieve a book he had hidden. The book was titled ‘ _ Advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts’  _ by Galatea Merrythought. It was one of his favourite books, given by his mother during his fifteenth birthday. He had read this several times now and thought this would be a better cover whenever someone would go looking for him and will find him by this tree. 

He sat by the tree and opened to a random chapter. He might as well read for a while. He didn’t want to go back inside and deal with Snape. 

“I’m telling you, Severus,  _ they’re  _ getting stronger.” Harry heard a familiar voice from a few feet away. He moved closer to peek at who was talking to Snape, he was still hidden by the sycamore. It was Igor Karkaroff, one of the Death Eaters commanded by Lucius Malfoy to investigate and stop any activities by the Order and its resistance.

“And have you brought this up to Lucius? Who is your commander?” Snape spoke in his usual cold voice.

“I–I’ve been doing that for quite a time now and he doesn’t do anything. This is why I’ve come to visit you. You’re higher in the chain of command, you can do something about this.” Karkaroff replied.

“I don’t want to undermine Lucius. He knows his job and it was risky of you to come up here.” Snape replied.

“Lucius Malfoy doesn’t do anything else but throw lavish parties. He’s been adjusting the reports to the Supreme Commander, taking advantage that she is his sister-in-law.” 

“That’s a very serious accusation,” Snape commented.

“Believe me, I  _ could _ get proof.” Karkaroff insisted. 

“I do not want to go behind Lucius’s back,” Snape said

“I know you don’t but I have something else,  _ something _ that could go  _ against _ him–”

Snape immediately interjected. “I  _ will not _ listen to sensational rumours. If you have nothing else to tell me then I must insist that you have used up my hospitality.”

Harry could see Karkaroff shaking his head. “I’ll get that proof someday and  _ believe me  _ it will be  _ their  _ downfall.” He waved off his hand and then turned to leave begrudgingly. Snape watched him leave with what looked like a worried look and Harry couldn’t help but smirk.

Harry began to wonder about the nature of their topic. It had seemed like even internally, the Death Eaters enjoy blackmailing each other. It doesn’t sound entirely new to that slimy bastard, he must’ve have done the same to most of his colleagues. It gave a bit of thought to Harry, he  _ did _ want to join in their ranks and he now even knew more that he would need to be strict and selective in the people he could trust. One small mistake and everything could be destroyed for him.

He got back to his book and stared at the last page he last read. The thoughts that he had shoved for a while came back. The anxiety that he had hidden over the weeks was resurfacing like acid reflux. In a few days, he would be leaving for training. He, of course, was nervous about the entire thing. What concerned him more was the fact that he would be mostly cut off from his mother and sister. Tribunes were only given limited communication to the family for most of the duration of their training. He knew that his sister would be fine when she goes back to Hogwarts but his mum would be alone in the manor again and  _ with Snape _ . At least in Hogwarts, he could still owl his mother from time to time. 

“Hey, you.” A soft feminine voice spoke beside him. He slightly turned his head to glance at his sister, Margarete. 

“Careful, you don’t want to mess your dress for dinner.” Harry teased. 

She only rolled her eyes at him. “Where were you?”

“Godric’s Hollow.” He whispered.

She wrinkled her nose before replying, “You’re spending your last few days brooding at some old house instead of spending time with your favourite sister?”

“You’re my only sister, Margot.” He said in a deadpanned voice that was supposed to be a tease to her. 

“Still, I wouldn’t be able to see you until the Christmas holidays, unless you’re not even allowed to come home.” 

“Home,” He echoed poignantly. 

“Stop, this is your home too, you know.” She leaned closer to her brother.

“This will never be home for me. Home is you and mum. That’s all. One day I won’t have to come back to this place and I’ll take you and mum.” He said. 

“Don’t say that.” 

“I know he’s your father and I won’t speak ill of him in front of you…”

“Let’s not talk about this, you’ll just continue to brood later, Mr Grumpy.” She teased.

Harry sighed and glanced at her. Lily’s green eyes were so dominant that both her children inherited its jewel-like glow. “I’m going to miss you.”

“I’ll miss you even more.” She gave him a comforting squeeze on the arm.

“I’ll need you to owl mum even more.” He said.

“Believe me, I’ll do that until she’d tell me to stop.” She said. “Promise me, you’ll be safe out there. I’ve heard of things that aren’t too good.”

“You really should stop eavesdropping during their meetings.” He said, amused.

“I couldn’t help it when I’m bored.” She shrugged as if to look innocent. 

“You’re a magnet for mischief. You’re lucky that the house elves cover up for you. Merlin knows how Snape would react if he knew  _ half _ of the things you do.” 

“Father will never approve of the things I do _ secretly _ . What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him.” Harry was fully aware of all the tricks that his sister does behind the git’s back and most of the time he loved to applaud her for it. If  _ only _ Snape did know that his prim and proper daughter was a notorious trickster. 

“Sometimes I wonder how fifty per cent of you might be from the bastard.” He suspired.

“Watch your language!” She imitated the tone of their mother then they both laughed. They remained silent for some time until Harry began to stand.

“It’s getting dark, we should get inside before they send out a search party for you.” 

* * *

  
Hermione could’ve taken an international portkey but it was a higher risk versus the regular muggle transport. Despite being in disguise when she infiltrated Nott, she still needed to be careful. The Death Eaters have networks everywhere and she could be monitored by one of them. She went down the steps from the ferry and then scanned at her surroundings to look for anything that might be unusual.

Deeming that the coast was clear, she walked towards a line that only magical people could see. It was a sort of border control to check anyone magical that was going to and from. She stood in the line and waited for her turn. She was only carrying a small rucksack, her actual luggage was minimised and hidden safely. She had cast a concealment charm over it before she left France. Another reason why she had to lay low in travelling was that she had sensitive documents to courier. Remus wanted to give the task to another member of the Order but she insisted that she could do it instead of wasting their manpower. Besides, it shouldn’t be too difficult as long as nobody will suspect her.

Once she was done with this checkpoint, she would have to wait until the Order member assigned to meet her would come.

“Credentials?” The man was bald and had a pale twisted face. His eyes looked bloodshot and it bore at her as if he was trying to perform  _ Legilimency. _ She didn’t have to worry about that though, she had trained  _ Occlumency  _ with Lupin and even with Albus Dumbledore–if he managed to stop by from time to time. Most members of the Order were trained with a lot of special skills and branches. Occlumency was one of the top priorities.

Hermione reached for the inside of her rucksack and gave him a small booklet and a roll of parchment. The small booklet was like a muggle passport. It contains most of her information but mostly it was doctored by the Order. They had spent months on creating a fake history and background for her and she had also spent those months studying them and making sure she had memorised her ‘personal history’ by heart. It was a bit of a risk to use her real surname but Dumbledore had made sure that nobody would find out that she’s a muggleborn or a  _ mudblood _ if she were to use the bigoted and crude language. 

She remained calmed as the man went through the booklet, glancing at her from time to time. Probably making sure the photo was her. As soon as he was satisfied with the booklet, he stiffly handed it back to her. Next was the parchment, which he had hurriedly unrolled. She watched him squint at the words written on the parchment and then eventually, the widening of his eyes. He read the parchment from top to bottom again, blinked a couple of times, and then immediately rolled it back to return to her. He cleared his throat and then immediately saluted her. 

“An honour, ma’am!” He greeted her and let her through without any other word. She walked past the checkpoint relieved and also very amused by the man. What was written on the parchment was the letter that officially inducted her to the Tribune project, complete with the signatures of the top three most influential Death Eaters of Lord Voldemort. These things command great respect in these parts. She has yet to fully realise how things were run here.

She looked around. So this was England but only a part of it. She will be in London soon and will have a couple of days before leaving again. She planned to do a bit of touring if she was permitted to do so. Hermione sometimes wishes she were here on some holiday and not on a dangerous mission.

_ “In a parallel world.” _ She thought. Knowing that it would be the other Order member who would be approaching her in a while, she opted to sit on a bench that was further from the checkpoint and not as crowded. It was mostly surrounded by muggles moving around and minding their own business.

She had been sitting on the bench for a quarter of an hour until she felt someone sit beside her. She went rigid and on full alert, her wand ready to be drawn, in case something was about to happen. 

“Are you Hermione?” Her new seatmate asked. The Order member was female and Hermione thought she’s just her age. She wore sunglasses and had a multicoloured shawl over her head that covered and clashed badly with the few strands of red hair that peeked out from it. 

Hermione only nodded, still a bit wary because  _ anyone _ could pretend to be an Order member. She couldn’t just go with  _ anyone _ , especially when the information she knows is very important to their whole structure. 

“Do you know who sent me here?” She looked at the Order member and then asked one of the questions instructed to her.

“ _ Monsieur Lune  _ who dislikes the full moon.” She answered. Hermione nodded. “Now it’s my turn...the prompt is  _ Coleridge _ . Whatever that is…” She muttered that last bit.

Hermione inhaled and exhaled as she slowly and softly spoke, “ _ That he who many a year with toil of breath, Found death in life, may here find life in death! _ ”

She saw the Order member relax after she recited that. She took the shawl off to reveal her long, red hair. “We’re both good then?”

Hermione nodded. 

“I never really knew where Dumbledore gets those prompts.” She commented.

“It’s poetry,” Hermione answered.

“Ah, I was never one for that. I do remember writing an awful one when I was younger, for a bloke! It was ridiculous.” The Order member reddened. “So, shall we go then?”

Hermione immediately stood up. “I have the package.” 

“Just relax. I won’t retrieve it here. Too many people. You’ll come home with me. Dumbledore already told mum and dad that you’d be coming to stay.” She replied. “I’m Ginny, by the way, Ginny Weasley.” She offered a hand to her.

Hermione shook it. “I’m Hermione Granger.”

“I know.” Ginny was leading her further from the port and to one of the buildings. They both entered it and climbed a few sets of stairs before going inside a tiny flat. “Aren’t you supposed to be French? You speak English without the typical accent.”

“I was born here.” Hermione looked around the tiny flat, wondering what they were doing next. 

Ginny nodded at her then pointed towards a wardrobe. “We’re supposed to change into robes, it’s enchanted so that no one would see or detect us while we fly.”

Hermione did a double-take. “ _ Fly _ ?” Flying wasn’t exactly her forte. She still has a bit of a fear of heights.

Ginny took a wrapped parcel, which revealed two sets of thin grey robes and then followed by two regular brooms. She handed one of each to Hermione who looked a bit lost while she looked at the broom. “Yeah, it’s our instructions. We’re going to fly to our destination. Apparating or portkey leaves too many magical traces. Brooms don’t do that much. Are you a fair flyer?”

Hermione shook her head. 

“Well, we can go slow. I’m sure mum won’t mind if we’re late for lunch.” She shrugged then proceeded to wear the robes over her clothes. Hermione also did the same and then nervously held on the broomstick.

“We’ll fly from the rooftop. You ready, Hermione?”

She sighed. “I don’t have a choice, don’t I?”

“I’m afraid not.” Ginny shrugged. “You’ll be fine. I’ll keep an eye for you.”

She bit her lip and hoped the flight wouldn’t be too long.

* * *

“Harry,” He sat on his bed and was folding a few of his shirts when his mother, Lily, entered the room. 

“Mum,” He looked at her as she sat across him on the bed, taking a shirt and folding it. Both remained silent as they continued along with the folding and the organising. It had been a long time since they had done this together and without any interruption. He could easily remember when he was about to leave for the first time to study in Hogwarts. Lily had taught him not to depend so much on magic to do the usual domestic things and so she, like now, helped him in packing up. It was a very mundane task but he enjoyed any moment spent with his mother.

“If things had been different, this would be your last year in Hogwarts. Your  _ Seventh _ year, and not some year where you're cast-off to some unknown location and do Merlin-knows-what.” She began.

“Mum…” He moved closer and laid a comforting hand on his mother’s arm.

She shook her head for a bit and placed a hand on top of Harry’s to squeeze. She looked at him and smiled but it showed hints of pain and bitterness. “Oh, my love, you look so much like him.”

Harry stiffened for a moment, unable to gather what he felt as his mother said that. He knew what she meant and most of the time he is unable to process his feelings. Something spread through his chest and it was a normal numbing feeling but when he looked at his mother again, the entire thing had revealed and named itself. What Harry was feeling was grief. For the past years, he had never really pondered on what it was but he didn’t want to hold on to the past very much. Some things, especially in these times, were better left buried or unspoken.

“What would he have said? About this?” He suddenly asked her. 

Lily sighed. “I think we would share the same sentiments. I wish this didn’t have to happen. I  _ disapprove _ of this whole thing. Training teenagers to be part of an army? You should be allowed to enjoy your last year in Hogwarts, to be what you want to be...”

“I know what I want, mum.” He said, already knowing where this was going.

In a bitter tone, he continued. “Remind me again why you married him? And why did you decide to  _ procreate _ with him? Not that I’m complaining about Margot–I love my sister but sometimes...I just can’t wrap it around my head that  _ he’s _ her father. I’m just glad she looks entirely like you.”

“You know why I had to do this…” Lily gave a strange and nervous expression but it was so quick that he nearly missed it. He looked at her curiously. It felt like she was about to tell him something but decided not to.

“Most of the time, I’m not convinced, mum.” He said.

“I know that. Someday, you’ll realise why I did what I did...especially when you have your children.” 

“I’ll do  _ everything _ I have to do and keep you two away from  _ him _ .” He said.

“I don’t think I could stop you, Harry. I just hope that you’ll be on the right side.” She said.

“What do you mean with the right side?” He asked curiously. 

“There are things I wish I could tell you but everything in this place has ears.” She said. “But forget it…”

“I think there are still so many things that you’ve never told me, mum.” He said.

“Believe me, love, I  _ wish  _ I could but…” She sighed.

“But what?” He somewhat insisted.

“I made a promise.” She answered quietly.

“To whom?”

“I can’t tell you.” She shook her head. It only made Harry a bit frustrated and confused. His mother was keeping secrets and he wanted to at least be able to help her in what she’s going through.

“I could help you, mum.” He said.

“No, Harry, they’ll only hurt you more.” She placed a hand on his cheek. “Promise me you’ll be safe out here.”

“I’m more concerned for you, mum. I’ve asked Margot to check on you from time to time.” 

“You don’t have to. I’m capable of handling things.”

“I know. I won’t be able to communicate for a long time and anything could happen.’ He said. He suddenly remembered the photograph he had taken from Godric’s Hollow. He reached out for it from his pocket. He gave the folded photograph to her.

“Harry...I–where did you get this?” Her facial features had softened more and tears were glistening in her eyes.

“I’ve been going to Godric’s Hollow, undetected, of course. Only Margot knows I’ve been going there from time to time.” He answered.

“We were so young…” She reminisced. “This was taken before we found out that I was pregnant with you.”

“I thought you might appreciate that.” He said, noting that his mother didn’t even comment about him visiting their old home.

“No,” She handed the photograph back to him. “Keep it. Keep it as a reminder of the three of the greatest men I used to know. I wish they were all here, that they were able to see you grow up.”

“Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. You’ve only mentioned them a few times. I know that they were my father’s best friends.” He said.

“You know it’s not always safe to talk about them. They’re most wanted.” She replied. “If I keep mentioning them then they’ll suspect us. We shouldn’t arouse any of that.”

“Not like they’ll come after me.”

“Oh, Harry. You have to be careful. Especially with Sirius. I’m afraid of the day he’ll come searching for you.” She said.

“Is he supposed to be as dangerous as they say?”

“I can’t tell what Sirius is up to these days but I know that someday he’ll be looking for you. I’m still surprised he hasn’t contacted you yet–” She stopped abruptly, realising she had said too much. She distracted herself by refolding a pair of his trousers.

“And why would he come after me, mum?” He stopped her from what she was doing, wanting to meet her eyes.

“Because he’s your godfather and he’ll want nothing more but to convince you to join him in revenge for you father.” She answered with finality and then stood up. Harry followed her, wanting to ask more but all she did was give her a smile and a hug. Then she left his room.

Harry remained standing with his thoughts swirling in his head. He was both in turmoil and confusion. He started to wonder whether being the godson of a wanted rebel was going to destroy his plans.

* * *

  
The Burrow and its inhabitants were, to Hermione, a most picturesque of a place she has ever seen or been to. It wasn’t as grand as those provinces in France, not at all. But there was something so  _ pining _ about simple and ordinary life. A life she wished she had. No evil wizards ruling over. No war to fight in. Just  _ life _ and all its ugliness and routine. The warmth that the Weasleys greeted her with was still a shock to her. When she arrived with Ginny yesterday, she’d expected something entirely different but it had felt like she was only in for a sleepover with a school friend instead of staying at a temporary safe house.

“Are you sure you’re alright, Hermione? You looked a bit pale.” Ginny had broken her reverie. They were in the kitchen, helping Mrs Weasley for the grand dinner she usually hosts bi-weekly for her family, especially her adult children who have left the house. Meeting the Weasley brood had both amused and amazed Hermione

She shook her head as she started mixing the salad. “I’m fine. Just a bit worried.”

“About tomorrow?” Ginny asked. Tomorrow Hermione was going to leave again. The Tribune letter didn’t mention the exact location of the training. It only gave a designated space for them to go to and from there they will be informed on what to do next.

She nodded as she passed the bowl to one of the Weasley wives.

“I believe you’ll be fine,” Ginny replied.

“I hope so.” She smiled at her. Despite the very brief stay she had here, she realised that Ginny Weasley was easy to get along with. They share a mutual friend in Luna Lovegood, who is in the same year with Ginny in Hogwarts. They talked about various normal things. Hermione talked of her life in France while Ginny shared her experiences here in England. Like most of her family, Ginny was part of the Order of the Phoenix. Although hers is more unofficial as she isn’t of legal wizarding age yet.

“Speaking of your mission...Hermione, I have a favour to ask you.” Ginny’s tone suddenly changed. It sounded a mix between a certain anxiousness and seriousness.

“What is it?” 

Ginny shook her head. “Not right now but later in my room.”

The entire dinner was very festive despite the times. It reminded Hermione of the small gatherings Remus would host in Paris, mostly with the refugees. The Weasleys had set up a long table outside and magic had made it possible to fit every adult and every child involved in the evening affair. The notorious Weasley twins Fred and George, who she found out are geniuses involving pranks and tricks, had displayed a marvellous set of fireworks. The twins are behind the pirate radio that the resistance set up a few years ago. They broadcast every week and give out reports that the Daily Prophet never mentions. They were always very careful in giving out the password to each broadcast because the Death Eaters have been trying to track them down. They are also quite well known for the numerous things they’ve invented. The rest of the Weasleys are all greatly involved in the Order. 

Just after dessert was being passed around. Ginny had signalled Hermione. Knowing that Ginny wanted to tell her something, she immediately followed her away from the rest of the family. They were somewhere in the garden where gnomes have begun to appear again.

“Hermione, the favour I’ll ask...you don’t have to do it but…” She produced something from behind her. She must’ve summoned it because she wasn’t carrying anything a while ago. She held up a neatly packed parcel. “I was wondering if you could give this to someone. I wasn’t able to give this to him the last time because we didn’t have enough time and  _ something _ else happened and I was out of ideas. I really don’t know what to do, Hermione. I love  _ him _ .” Ginny started to ramble.

“Gin, wait, calm down,” Hermione said.

“I know you’re risking your life already. If you could just give this to him, secretly of course.” She handed out the parcel.

“Of course I will.” Hermione took the parcel. It was very light. “But you have to tell again to whom I’d be giving this to.”

“He’s part of this year’s Tribunes. His name is Draco Malfoy. Please just give that to him but he mustn't see you or else…”

“I understand.” She nodded and because of her curiosity, she decided to ask more. “So this Draco Malfoy, who is he? Sounds a bit familiar.”

The red-haired girl sighed. “I think you’re familiar with Lucius Malfoy?”

“Of course. He’s one of  _ his _ top supporters. He’s Draco’s father, then?”

“Yes. We’ve been seeing each other for two years now. It was a bit fun at first, you know? We didn’t think we would last long and knowing what his family is and also knowing mine. It’s not very ideal but it all became serious and we couldn’t stop. We’ve been seeing each other more secretly over the summer and we made plans for the future but–” She took an intake of breath, tears were threatening to appear. “–he just found out that his father had arranged a marriage for him. Then I did something s-stupid and b-broke up with him and now I’m r-regretting that I d-did that.” She couldn’t help but let her tears out.

“Oh, Gin…” Hermione’s instincts made her move closer to her and offered a hug for comfort. Ginny had accepted it. “I promise you that I’ll make sure to give this to him.

“Thank you, Hermione. I’ll owe you a lot. I hope I’m not too late.” She said. “I just love him so much and I can’t imagine not having him in my life you know?”

“I honestly wouldn’t know, Gin.” She answered truthfully and softly. “I’ve never really felt that for anyone.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the middle of writing the next chapter. I hope to post it sometime maybe later of next week. Thanks for reading.
> 
> Disclaimer: Muse owns the lyrics


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm just a pawn, And we're all expendables_

* * *

As far as anyone knows nobody except for the Dark Lord and several Death Eaters knew where the Tribunes will be sent out to train for a year. Various rumours had spread all over, every witch and wizard trying to speculate the many possible places. Some say it's outside Britain, possibly Siberia or maybe even Nurmengard, where Gellert Grindelwald once held his seat of power. Others say it's somewhere underground or somewhere in the north possibly in Scotland, like Hogwarts. The fact had always remained the same, the location is unknown. Even the graduated Tribunes could never figure out where they were for that year in their lives. They all just moved on to their next task, most eager to please the Dark Lord.

After the initial acceptance letter sent out to the new Tribunes, a second was sent later on giving out more details such as the recommendation of things to bring. Unnecessary items were not encouraged, only the necessity was allowed. They didn't have to bring a lot of clothes for the facility would just provide them one later on. There was also a list of things that are banned. Unsurprisingly, a dozen book titles were not allowed. Most of them are Defence books and the rest are any titles that might raise discord among the young recruits. To Draco and Harry's relief, brooms weren't banned but there were a few restrictions and that was better than nothing. Both of them were Quidditch captains of their respective houses in Hogwarts and knowing that they could still somehow play the beloved sport gave them at least a consolation of being sent out to nowhere for a year.

Harry had apparated to the Malfoy Manor grounds. The second letter mentioned that everyone was to all meet and group up at the Ministry and knowing that the Malfoys have a better floo connection to the Ministry because of Bellatrix Lestrange, both boys and Daphne decided to meet up at Draco's home and arrive at the Ministry together.

Harry dragged his trunk along the allowed apparition point of the Malfoy grounds. The specific area where he was at was like an immaculate botanical garden. Beyond was a maze made of some sort of exotic hedge. Lucius Malfoy's most prized albino peacocks roam around this certain place their own dominion.

Harry trudged along, still feeling a bit sour from being greeted by Snape before he left. He had thought that his stepfather would be away on some business but as it turned out, he didn't want to miss having the satisfaction of watching him leave. He had tried his best to ignore the bastard but just the mere presence of him makes Harry feel annoyed. The presence of his mother and sister had only quelled his disgust and hatred momentarily. He at least refused to let Snape ruin the entire moment. He concentrated on the most important people of his life, fully knowing that it would be months before they see each other again.

After a tearful embrace from his mother and a warm _adieu_ from Margarete, Harry left the house to apparate to the Malfoys but Snape had decided to belittle him once more and wish him the _worst_ of luck. It might have ticked him off and ruined his mood but it only ever fuelled the fire inside him.

No sooner was he greeted by one of the house elves, the Malfoys being one of the wizarding families who own a lot of them. He declined a house elf's offer of taking his trunk for him. He continued to walk, fully knowing that his friend Draco would be waiting in the Malfoy library, where the floo connection could be found. Harry pushed one of the grand mahogany doors, suddenly being greeted by the mixed smell of old books and the fireplace.

"Well, that took you long," Draco commented, emerging from one of the high shelves. He held a book, of which he quickly returned. Harry paused to take a breath, the annoyance fully gone now. He knew that if he thinks about his goals, anything that Snape would throw at him could be ignored. So he did that now. Preparing himself for this next step in his life and possibly, his career. He needed to be careful and keen but not so much that he could be easily corruptible. Once he had fully gathered the cacophony in his head, he looked back at his friend who seemed to have achieved a pallor since they last met. He observed him for another moment before speaking.

"Why do you look like shite, mate?" It wasn't a dig at his friend, he only wanted to place a bit of humour in his tone. He waited for Draco's response but he only shrugged. Knowing that neither of them believe to have any privacy anywhere, especially in this house, Harry cast a charm around them so that nobody could hear their conversation.

"Go on," He nodded at him.

Draco let out a sigh that sounded very out of character from him then looked at Harry with a frown. "Ginny."

And with that name, Harry immediately understood the state his friend was in. "So you've told her then?"

"I did. We met up a few days ago." Draco replied.

"And...what did she say? What did she think?" He asked.

"We both thought it was ridiculous and I told her it wasn't my fault, that it was my father who planned it. We talked for a long time. We were trying to figure everything out but…" His voice began to crack. "...but she thought it was best if we _broke up_."

"Oh, I–I don't know what to say. I'm sorry." Harry was feeling a bit lost. He had never seen his friend like this.

Draco shook his head. "I shouldn't have told her."

"It's probably best that you told her right away, mate. I mean, would you honestly wait until your wedding day with Pansy to tell Ginny that?"

"I love her, Harry," Draco said.

"Sometimes that's not enough. Besides, what could you do? It's probably better for her. Even if you were allowed to marry her, would you honestly let her live with your parents? We all know what they think of the Weasleys. If Snape wasn't my stepfather, I would've been like them. I wouldn't have a place here at all."

"We could have our place and all that." He had a faraway look on his face. "I wanted something different for both of us."

"We're still very young," Harry said.

"And what's wrong with that?" Draco's voice turned annoyed.

"All that I'm saying is that things could still change. Maybe along the way, both your feelings will change. It all started as a bit of fun for the two of you." Harry answered.

Draco shook his head again, "I don't expect you to understand."

"As you've said that so many times, I agree, I don't understand that, all of this. We can't _always_ be free. There are rules to follow and we follow them or suffer worse things." Harry replied.

"I just–I don't know what to do anymore." He answered quietly.

A certain snapping noise echoed in the library as the door opened. Daphne walked inside, fortunately, she was alone and wasn't trailed by Draco's mother or his aunt.

"I've been trying to get in over the last few minutes." She commented, walking to the boys with her usual grace. "Now why do you two look like you've just come from a Gryffindor vs Slytherin Quidditch match? All that passive-aggressiveness and seriousness."

"Nothing. Just a conversation." Draco replied.

"Ginny," Harry said. He earned a short glare from Draco.

"Ah, congratulations on your engagement to Pansy Parkinson. Although I think I'd rather say _commiserations_. She's a total cow. I only tolerate her when her mother visits my mother for tea and gossip." Daphne said as she moved closer to Harry. She was rubbing his shoulders out of habit, she was always a bit touchy-feely with him.

"Careful, someone might hear you." Harry teased.

"I doubt the house elves would dare tell the Parkinsons about what I think of their daughter." She was behind Harry now, leaning her chin on his shoulder. "But really, I like you and Ginny." She referred to Draco. "She's cool and being a good Quidditch player always made her more popular in Hogwarts _despite_ being a Weasley. I'm surprised Harry didn't go for her."

"Do you want Draco to murder me? She's a great chaser in my team but she's not my type. She could be my sister with the red hair and all." Harry remarked. " _I'm_ surprised you didn't _go_ for her."

"Well, the heart dictates what it wants…"

"Have you seen Adele lately?" Harry turned to her. From his peripheral view, he could see that Draco continued to sulk. Might as well give him a bit of space before they leave.

There was a slight slack in her posture. Her cool demeanour disappeared in an instant. She answered quietly, "I saw her yesterday."

"She'll be fine in Hogwarts." Harry took her hand and squeezed it affectionately.

"Of course. As long as we stick to the plan." She said, embracing him.

"As long as we stick to the plan." Harry echoed with a convincing smile.

The fireplace erupted into green flames all of a sudden and the trio gandered at it.

"I guess it's time to leave." Draco looked at his friends then sighed.

* * *

" _So this is London?"_ Hermione thought as she followed one of the Order of the Phoenix members assigned to pretend to be her uncle. He had only introduced himself as _Joseph_. She'd never seen him before but he carried a letter from Albus Dumbledore and Arthur Weasley vouched for him. He was tall and his hair was a dark mess, it looked obvious at first that it was glamoured to have the same shade as hers and it kept going back to his own darker shade of colour. Molly Weasley had helped him fix the glamour and his disguise to make him almost resemble Hermione. He wore a trench coat over his business suit and turtle shell eyeglasses. He looked about the right age to be her 'uncle'. She thought he was a bit shady at first but she realised he was just being cautious. When they left the Burrow, he talked to her for a while just so there wouldn't be any awkwardness especially when he was supposed to be her uncle.

But before they left, Arthur Weasley debriefed her again for an hour and once they all made sure that she was packed and ready she finally said goodbye to the warmth and hospitality of the Weasleys. She bade a longer goodbye to Ginny who, in her very short stay at the Burrow, became a friend and a sort of confidant. She assured the redhead that she would try her best to give the package to Draco Malfoy. That bit was only between them though as Ginny also made Hermione promise not to tell anyone else. Both girls agreed to meet up and catch up when this was all over, whenever that would be. Soon they finally left the Burrow.

They had apparated to one of the safe points and now they're walking a few blocks to go to one of the Ministry of Magic. Hermione couldn't help but look around and observe her surroundings. The streets of London looked entirely normal but something just felt _off_. She kept moving her head to continue looking around but she couldn't still figure out what was happening and _if_ something was happening. It was like an odd nagging feeling. It's like there were two separate realities in front of her.

"Here take this," Joseph suddenly spoke, handing her a small purple packaging. "Eat it before it jumps out."

Hermione realised that he was handing her chocolate, a chocolate frog to be exact. She bit one of its legs and savoured the rich taste of chocolate. She'd never tasted something so good.

"Good, eh?" Joseph prompted her to eat more of it. "Chocolate frogs. It's rare these days, well, the one with cards of famous witches and wizards."

Hermione took a peek at the purple packaging and realised there indeed was a card. She took out the card to read who she got: _Albus Dumbledore_. The image of the Hogwarts headmaster, in his usual wizarding robes and half-moon spectacles, beamed at her before completely vanishing. "This is amazing. Both chocolate and card. Why is this rare now?"

"They banned a lot of things over the years. A lot of them disapprove of the witches and wizards featured in the cards especially if they're not pureblood. They wanted them replaced with Death Eaters. The manufacturer chose not to continue the cards rather than put _their_ faces." Joseph explained as he opened one for himself.

"And how'd you manage to obtain this?" She held out the card.

He gave her a small smirk. "That's a secret."

"I'm not going to argue any further." She finished the chocolate, feeling better than a few moments ago. "That's odd."

"What's odd?" Joseph asked.

"A while ago I felt…weird…" She looked at the muggles who were doing their normal routine. It doesn't look like they noticed the two of them.

"Let's turn right," He directed her to a dead-end street that had one red telephone box before speaking again. "It's the _haze_."

"The haze?" She repeated.

"It's mostly invisible, mostly to muggles. Sometimes we can see it, as a fold of shimmer. It's a very strong enchantment that Death Eaters strengthen now and then. It lets them take better control of the muggle world. They all think everything is fine when it's not. They're all being brainwashed. The haze lets them become puppets, oblivious to reality." He explained. "A lot of them are being tortured and murdered every day but none of them really notice."

Upon realising that he meant, she looked around the streets again. Everything, to put it plainly, looked drab and lifeless. Like this entire world was stuck in some monochromatic photograph. Beyond the thought, she saw something dark hover and glide. She walked a few steps forward to squint at the phenomenon. A loud horrifying scream echoed from nearby. The smell of decay began to waft towards them. It didn't take her long to realise what it was.

"Dementors," She still couldn't believe it despite saying it out loud. Joseph nodded and frowned. "The chocolate made me feel better, did we just pass by a few of them?"

"Possibly. They go invisible from wizards at times. They're always patrolling muggle streets randomly. Everywhere is a feasting ground for them. So many unknowingly depraved muggles to feed on." He shuddered. "I'm still afraid of them. It's easy to cast a Patronus against a few but when it's an army, you might as well run for your life."

"How can they all just live like this?"

"The problem is that they're not aware. They don't know. It's cruel but this is the world ruled by a nutter." He approached the telephone box. "Time to go to the Ministry or else you'll be late."

"A telephone box?" She entered the box first.

"Visitor entrance. Hang on," He took a few coins from his trench coat and handed them to her. "Just put these in the coin slot and dial '62442'"

"I thought you were supposed to accompany me to the Ministry." Hermione kept the coins for the meantime.

"I am and this is it."

"You're not going in?" She asked.

He shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't even if I wanted."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a _very_ wanted fugitive." He smirked, as if proud by that fact. "One step into the Ministry's wards and a team will be on to me."

"Then why did you agree to bring me here?"

"I requested to and frankly, I needed a bit of risk in my daily routine and this was kind of it. Listen, I know a little bit of your mission. Albus told me about it and I thought I might just want to say a few things." He said.

"Oh, okay." She thought that this was a bit too odd.

"I know that they've already told you about this and that you've worked on this for months but I just hope you'll be careful." He said. "You'll be coming in blind. You won't know anyone over there. They'll be watching you. Every move, every step, even when you're just breathing in on oxygen. Always be _alert_. I hear they do horrible things there and they might do the same thing to you _if_ they find out."

She was mostly aware of those things. The rumours, the hearsays. The Order has tried to send senior members to find the exact location but they've been unsuccessful. She was one of their last hopes and accomplishing this was very vital.

"I wish to tell you more but I can't. Just be careful and I hope that you will succeed. Especially with that side mission Albus gave you." Hermione knew what he meant and she couldn't miss that there was something in his tone.

"I don't intend to fail the Order."

"You won't. Dumbledore believes in you and that's enough for me. It's time for you to go, Hermione, and I have to go too actually. I'm meeting your father later."

"Oh, I didn't know that you knew him."

"Sirius and I have known each other for a while." He smiled. "Good luck!"

"Thanks for this, Joseph." She returned the smile.

"This won't be the last time I'll see you." He said before apparating.

Hermione turned to the telephone in front of her and placed a coin in the coin slot. She dialled the numbers and immediately, the ground she was on began to move down like a lift. It went on for a while until it finally landed with a soft thud, she got out of the telephone box which immediately rose back up to the higher ground. Hermione glanced around the deep and dark walls of the British Ministry of Magic. It would've looked like a normal government building but it was filled with propaganda posters and banners. Twenty feet away from her was this great huge banner, which she estimated to be around forty feet, that had the likeness of Lord Voldemort with his Dark Mark. Everything else was some pureblood supremacy fallacies, anti-muggle and muggleborn slogans, and etcetera. Mostly vile and bigoted ideas meant to sound better than the truth. The entire place made her shiver. It was a stark contrast to the Ministry of Magic in France.

"Excuse me," A Ministry guard stopped her. "Visitors are restricted today for the Tribune send-off. May I know the purpose of your presence in the Ministry?"

"I'm one of the Tribunes." She handed a parchment to the guard.

He read the parchment then handed it back. "Please go to the main hall. They've set up a podium for the send-off, it won't be hard to miss."

"Thank you." She took the parchment back and followed his instructions. She walked to the centre where she could see Lord Voldemort's banner. In the middle was a gigantic statue made of black stone. It was very hard to miss, her curiosity made her walk towards it and examine it further. A great big frown was etched on her face as she realised the entire scene that the statue was depicting. On the topmost were a regal-looking and handsome man standing up. Despite being a statue she could still the coldness in his eyes. His features were so refined that he looked nearly real. Below him sat a witch and a wizard equally beautiful, he had his arms towards them like a father guiding his children. Below them were a series of carved men, women, and children all with sick, twisted, and horrifying faces all being crushed by the heavy weight of the three above them. The words 'Magic is Might' was inscribed on the bottom. It wasn't hard to interpret this statue of 'Pureblood supremacy' and how the ones they consider 'filth' were at the rightful place, which was the bottom. They were the muggles and the muggleborns–anyone they consider low. It wasn't hard to figure that the man at the top was no other than Lord Voldemort. She had never seen him but she knew he wasn't supposed to look like that. She was aware of the reports that described his true form. _This_ was just a projection of what he used to be before he had lost his humanity.

"Excuse me," A man had called out to her. She turned around and her eyes widened as she realised the man who was approaching her. She blinked a few times to make sure she wasn't entirely hallucinating or dreaming. She tensed as he got closer. Theodore Nott Jr looked entirely different. The whole smug look he had going on back in Paris was gone. He looked exemplary in his uniform. He wore a black hip-length double-breasted wool wrap tunic with shoulder boards paired with the same colour of trousers and a pair of black shiny combat boots. The light grey collar of the shirt he wore underneath peaked along with a dark tie. The collar patches could be easily seen: a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth. The ski type field cap on his head was also black but had an outline of green.

"Name please?" He asked after he was directly in front of her. He held up a parchment with his left hand. Hermione could see the dark mark as the sleeve of his uniform slid a bit. She looked at him nervously but he didn't seem to mind her. She was afraid that he _might_ recognise her but she was sure that her memory charms were impeccable.

"Name?" He repeated impatiently.

Hermione shook her head. She was silly to think that Nott would recognise her. He's never met Hermione Granger, he had only met _Veronique_.

"Granger, Hermione Granger." She answered then bit her lower lip while Nott scanned through the list.

"Here you are. Hermione Granger, one of the French recruits. Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Make sure your trunk is labelled and then give them to me. We will take care of it. You may proceed to join the rest of the Tribunes." He kept the parchment and pointed to the next hall.

"Er, thanks." She said quickly, giving him her trunk and then immediately walking towards the next hall. She didn't want to encounter him any longer. She stepped into the hall where she could see around thirty to forty people of around the same age as hers gathering in front of a temporary stage. She looked around to see if there was anyone she'd recognise but there wasn't. She walked closer to the stage and waited.

* * *

The whole send-off ceremony took more than half an hour. It was the same usual things from the Tribunes ball, which only made Harry frown because it seemed like Barty Crouch Jr couldn't make better speeches. He gives off a certain vibe that Harry usually gets when he's surrounded by people like Snape. He had also expected for the Dark Lord to show up and say something but then he didn't think a busy man like Lord Voldemort would show up in these things. He glanced at his friend a few times because he had noticed Draco's uneasiness. The moods of his friend kept shifting and it slightly worried him. He knew what Draco was capable of and Harry was honestly concerned that someday his friend could snap at any moment. He would have to keep a close eye on him from time to time.

"As you already know, the location of our training base will not be revealed to you. The base is fortified with the strongest wards, the strongest Fidelius charms, and neither of you won't know the precise location." Crouch Jr announced. "Further instructions will be given to you as we move forward. I will now call you by pairs and you will be led to a room to prepare for the trip."

Harry watched as he called the pairs by order of surnames. He suddenly felt a bit nervous, mostly because of the unknown he's about to face ahead. It reminded him of his Hogwarts sorting when Professor McGonagall would read their names out loud from a parchment before sitting on a stool to where the Sorting hat would be placed on their heads. He looked at the rest of his peers. Seeing familiar faces on his Hogwarts classmates. He estimated that there were around thirty or more of them, which was a low number but it was understandable as they were all carefully chosen. Not everyone was _lucky_ to be chosen in this program. He continued to scan with his eyes. Most of them are their potential competitors. He knew that he would need to be better–the best among all of these people. He _must_ end the year on top. He _must_ be one of the chosen ascendants. He'd have to focus on every task he'd be given to once they start. He can't afford even the smallest distractions.

"Greengrass and Granger," Crouch's voice echoed in the hall. Harry looked at Daphne on his right.

"See you on the other side, boys," Daphne said as she approached the stage. Harry watched the other Tribune who was already waiting by the stage. He wasn't very far from the stage and he was able to get a good look at her. This was the first time that he'd seen her. She must be one of the foreign recruits. She looked a couple of inches shorter than Daphne. She had bushy brown hair and hazel brown eyes. He could never really read someone's body language but hers looked easy to detect. The slight furrow on her eyebrows and her lip-biting were obvious tells of anxiety and nervousness but as soon as a Death Eater approached her and Daphne, the troubles on her face were immediately gone. She suddenly looked cool and confident, her back straight as she and Daphne were being led to a door. Once they were gone, Harry returned his attention to the stage and continued to wait for his name to be called.

"Malfoy and Potter." His ears perked up as they were called. He glanced at Draco who seemed to be elsewhere. He was looking at the stage but his eyes seemed glazed in distraction. Harry nudged him with his elbows. Draco blinked a couple of times and looked at his friend.

"We've been called," Harry said as he slightly pulled his friend along with him towards the stage. Crouch acknowledged them as a Death Eater approached them.

"Lucius Malfoy's son?" The Death Eater nodded to Draco as they walked towards an ordinary door a few feet away from the stage.

"I am," Draco replied rigidly. The man didn't reply. They stopped in front of the door.

"You two go in and wait for further instructions." He said then left them.

Harry took the initiative to open the door. He and Draco walked into the room only to be greeted in nothing but darkness. He couldn't tell if the room was big or small. It only looked like eternal darkness. He strained his ears for any sound but there was nothing. It was extremely quiet that he could hear his breathing and of Draco's nervous one. He wasn't sure whether they should walk or stay put. He waited.

The silence and the darkness stretched out a little longer. Harry wasn't sure what to feel about this. He wondered if this was a test. He wondered if he should take out his wand. He thought of reaching for it but suddenly a voice spoke.

"Surrender your wands. In front of you is a table." The voice ordered.

Harry reluctantly did as instructed. A sudden unease crept to him upon the realisation that _something_ wrong could happen and he would be left without anything to cast defensive spells.

"This is only standard procedure. We will return your wands when you've reached the base." The voice spoke with finality and the room lit up. The sudden brightness blinded them for a bit but as soon as their vision began to normalise a group of men moved towards them and immediately covered their heads with a cloth sack.

Harry was barely able to react as he felt the rough surface of the sack graze his face and skew his glasses. He was enclosed in darkness again but this time it had made him feel a bit claustrophobic. He wasn't sure what this was all about. It seemed a tad bit dramatic. He was uncomfortable with the way they were restraining him, they were in the process of tying his hands together. He tried to move and wiggle out of their grip but they continued to hold him forcefully. A feeling of helplessness washed over him. This felt wrong like they were animals being prepared for slaughter.

"Relax, lad." One of them said close to his ears. "You don't have to do anything. We'll be the ones to lead you. Nothing will happen to you. You're safe with us."

Harry doubted he could relax though, not when his vision is obscured and he's unable to move. He didn't want to trust any of them. There was a certain mental impact on what was currently happening and if he had been less composed, he would've felt more fear. Maybe this was a test. To see and know if they were all up for _anything._

"Let's go, just stand up slowly." He felt one of them pull him to stand. Once he was upright again he felt the tug on the sack that was covering his face and then slowly pushing him forward.

"Start walking."

Harry complied to the verbal cues taking one step at a time, careful not to trip himself. He began to wonder where they were all headed to. He started relying on his other senses, his hearing and smell. He could not detect any changes to smell and he could only hear their footsteps.

"Stop." Harry stopped. They waited for a moment until he could hear an iron grill being slid away.

* * *

The entire trip would've been fine if it weren't for the fact that their hands were tied and they couldn't see. The entire time, Hermione strained her ears in trying to find ways in figuring out where they're possibly headed to. The only thing she could hear was the breathing of whoever was beside her in the carriage and the noise of the train engine.

After being called, the Death Eater led them to a room where their wands were taken and they were immediately restrained. During the quick encounter, she had momentarily feared for her life. She had thought that the memory charms she did on Nott failed and that he had told on her but fortunately that wasn't it.

It was a sick type of humour if she could call it that, to bring in their recruits like hostages. The message being given was clear. There will be no special treatment for the Tribunes. Joseph was right when he said that they were going in blind. There must be some intensive protocols going, extremely fool-proof with only a few important knowing the specific details.

She moved on her seat, feeling bored and wanting to walk around, her legs feeling like it's lacking circulation. She reckoned they've been travelling for hours. It was probably late in the afternoon already.

She wiggled, the ropes on her hands were chafing her wrists. Irritation was spreading all over her and all she ever wanted is her wand back to do something about feeling uncomfortable. She could try a hand with some wandless magic but she was too preoccupied. She continued to move until she accidentally hit someone with her elbow.

"Ow!" Her seatmate exclaimed.

"I'm sorry." She turned her head to the direction of the voice.

"You've been restless." She replied.

"It's been hours." Hermione huffed.

"I agree. I don't know what this is all about. They had to do all those dramatics. They could've just chucked us into this train immediately or portkey us." She answered.

"Where are you from? You're not from Hogwarts." Hermione's seatmate added.

"I grew up in France. I studied at Beauxbatons." She replied.

"That's lovely. I've been to France a few times, in the South. My mother's family has a villa in Cannes. Do you visit Britain much?" She said.

"No this is the first time I've been back." She replied.

"I'm Daphne Greengrass by the way." Her seatmate said.

"I'm Hermione Granger." She replied.

"Lovely to meet you, Hermione. Despite not being able to see you." Daphne said. "This cloth is ghastly. I sure hope these are at least clean. Reminds me of house elf clothing."

"You have house elves?" Hermione couldn't help it. A few years ago she had started a small campaign in Beauxbatons to help unionise house elves but she barely got the support.

"We all do. Don't you?"

She shook her head despite knowing that Daphne wouldn't be able to see that movement. "I believe they should be treated equally. They should have rights."

Daphne gave a small laugh that annoyed her.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to offend you if that's what you believe in. It's just that in my experience I _barely_ have rights. What more with creatures like house elves?" Daphne said. "Do you know what it's like to be a daughter of an ancient Pureblood family? It seems like we're only ever good for springing out sprogs and making sure we look good in society. We all go to school but it's only for show, it's only for seeking out the prize and marrying _that_ prize."

Hermione had an idea of what she was talking about. She'd read about Pureblood families and how they mostly stick to their kind. They don't like mixing up to the ones they think are in a lower tier in society.

"And how does that work?" Hermione was at least curious.

"It's just like any other business deal. If you're lucky, you'd agree to someone you _actually like._ If you're not you could end up like Draco." She replied.

"Draco Malfoy?" She suddenly remembered what she promised to Ginny.

"Do you know him?"

"No. I've just heard of his father. That's all."

"Well, he's a vile man. He basically sold off his son to the Parkinsons." Daphne commented.

"And how about you?"

"I guess I'm one of the lucky ones..." Her tone felt a bit far away.

"Tell me about him." Hermione's training kicked in and thought of the chance to probe more information. Daphne might tell her a few things nobody else knows.

"He's very noble and he's caring. I see that all the time when he's with his mother and his sister. I know he wants more for himself, so he's very determined and ambitious. We suit each other. Marrying me is more to his advantage." Daphne said. "We both have this arrangement, which is both good for us. We trust each other and we care very much for each other. He _knows_ everything about me…"

"That must be nice," Hermione said.

"Looking at it in a better light, it is. In this type of world we live in, we at least need to learn to compromise." Daphne replied.

"Compromise?"

"I don't know what it's like for you over there in France but over here you can't marry for love. Whatever we do we are owned by our family and our family is owned by society." She said.

"So whoever you're marrying, you don't love him?"

"I love him as a friend and nothing more."

"But you wish you could have your way?" Hermione asked.

"Of course."

"And is there someone else out there?" She hoped she wasn't pressing too much. She didn't want to be obvious.

Daphne said. "There _is_ someone. A _muggleborn_."

"Oh," She didn't know what else to say. The reasons were already obvious.

"There's something about you, Hermione...I can't point a finger at it but you're easy to talk to." Daphne said. "This year will be interesting, isn't it?"

"It definitely will," Hermione replied and then the engines stopped.

* * *

Their restraints were finally taken off and the hours being kept in dark made the light glare. Hermione had to keep blinking until her eyes adjusted to the light. Right after the train, they were transported in a car and then finally to here, which looked like a big warehouse. She wondered if this was it. The base. Wherever this is. She looked around and studied the test who all looked clueless and confused. She looked for Daphne who walked towards two boys. One of them she knew was Draco Malfoy and the other, she wasn't sure. His back was towards her and she could only see dark unruly hair.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" A squat and lumpy man entered the room. Everyone's chatter died out and all attention was on him. There was a sudden change in the atmosphere. The man stood in front of them. His face was pallid and his eyes looked tiny. He wore a tunic like Nott's but of a different design and with a few more embellishments designating his higher rank.

"I'm Amycus Carrow. I will be one of your instructors. I am here to tell you that once you leave this room, you will enter our base, and once you enter the base The Dark Lord _owns_ you _._ The moment you became a Tribune is the moment he owns your life. Your loyalty, your life will be pledged to him and him alone. If you do not have what it takes, I suggest you leave us this instance." He announced then waited for any reaction. Nobody said anything and it had pleased him. He continued to wait a bit more then got down to business.

"I need everyone to line up. Males on the left and females on the right. The tests will begin shortly." He shouted and then left them.

Harry glanced at Draco and Daphne. "A test?"

The two only shrugged at him. Daphne left then to line up on the right while Draco half-heartedly walked towards the single file on the left.

Harry's uneasiness from the whole trip hasn't properly faded and now there were even more surprises. He thought that once they'd arrive, things would have gone more smoothly. Nobody told them about any more tests. He looked ahead as one from each line walked towards a tent-like room. He saw Daphne move ahead from the female's side. She had looked calm and collected, which sobered him up because he should act the same. He had to remind himself again that there was no room for error. He had to remind himself that he needed to excel in everything that this program would throw at him. He suddenly felt like a broken record as he kept telling himself the same things repeatedly.

"Next!"

It was his turn. He glanced at his right and saw the girl who was called along with Daphne. The two of them entered the tent.

Hermione saw him look at her as they both entered. A part of her wanted to ask if he knew what was happening next but a conversation didn't seem appropriate to what could be a very tense moment. Whatever test they were giving, she hoped it wouldn't be too difficult. They don't even have their wands.

Inside the room was a long table where five Death Eaters both male and female sat behind. One of them was Barty Crouch Jr.

"Names?" A female death eater asked.

"Harry Potter."

"Hermione Granger."

They both answered at the same time. Hermione had to stop a gasp upon knowing who he was. So _this_ was Harry Potter.

The Death Eater only nodded in response and held out her hands. Someone entered the room and handed her two files. She only scanned each file. She snapped her fingers and the man who had given her the files took them back. A witch and wizard began to walk towards Harry and Hermione. They were wearing Healer robes.

"Take off your clothes."

Their eyes widened in surprise. What were they going to do to them? What was happening?

"Take off your clothes but keep your undergarments. We will be only doing a physical exam." The female Healer said softly seeing their confused faces.

Unenthusiastically they started stripping down their clothes, careful not to meet anyone's eyes. There was a thick air of awkwardness and insecurity. There was something demeaning about being ordered to strip off in front of people just so that they could conduct _tests_.

Goosebumps appeared on their skin as the room's coldness hit their skin. Both Harry and Hermione stood straight. They continued to look ahead, still not making eye contact at anyone.

The healers began their tasks. They did a bunch of wand movements that would send several painless jolts to their bodies. It continued for a little longer until they stopped. It was only then that the two of them relaxed. Glad that the whole prodding was over.

"They are compatible with our program. Perfect candidates." The male Healer reported to the people in front of them.

"Good." A Death Eater replied then nodded towards the two Tribunes. "You two may proceed."

Hermione bent down to quickly get her clothes but one of them stopped her.

"No need, Ms Granger. You and Mr Potter will be assigned your uniforms in the next room."

Another set of people led them to the next room where they were greeted by Amycus Carrow. He eyed both of them, which was almost like leering. It was hard to ignore. The anxiety they were feeling had only grown.

They were each handed their uniforms to which they wore quickly. A moment ago they began to shiver from the coldness of the room. The uniforms were the same for both of them: a dark grey shirt and a pair of trousers and combat boots. The left arm of their shirt had a black armband with the Dark Mark in green. Once they had worn their uniforms they turned to the Death Eater in unison.

"You are lucky enough to be chosen and you are lucky enough to have passed the physical exam. Not everyone would get in completely. Those who are incompatible will be sent back. Since the two of you were sent to me it means that you have passed. I welcome you. You are the future of the Dark Lord's empire. You will be vital to our cause. You will give your lives to our cause. Adhere to our rules or else we will make your lives difficult." He said this in a monotone which could only mean that he had said the same thing to the rest.

"You each will be assigned to a room in the respective dormitories but from now on and forth the two of you will be partners. You two will work together and your skills and abilities will be tested. If one fails the other will. We will be having a point system, which will be explained further tomorrow, and that system will be one of the factors on whether you will become an ascendant or not. Am I clear?" He said.

"Yes, sir!" They both answered not fully realising the extent of this whole thing yet.

"Good. When you leave this room, you will officially be entering the base and you could retrieve your wands and luggage." He dismissed them with a wave of his hand.

Harry and Hermione glanced at each other before completely leaving the room. Both of them internally debating on whether this whole partner situation was an advantage or an inconvenience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muse owns the lyrics.


	5. Chapter 5

_Build a fortress and shield your beliefs_

* * *

There was a pleasure in knowing you're ahead of the rest, Harry thought as he went over the past few days in his head.

The skies had already turned grey and the moon was peeking its way through. Harry tightened his grey hoodie. He had just come from one of his daily runs, although he decided to do it at night because he had been preoccupied early this morning as they had to do one of their drills early. He breathed in the cold night air, catching up on the oxygen he had lost during his run. It had felt odd that he had been here for two weeks now. Time had stretched out for too long that it felt like he had been here for months. The base, which was codenamed _Circulus_ , was a great piece of vast land whose walls formed a great big circle. It seemed too huge for a place to train a group of people not even reaching some fifty.

After that uncomfortable physical exam when they had first arrived, they stepped through a great wall, much like the brick ones from Platform 9 ¾. The wall was incredibly high and it forms an immense circle, which is the entire base. The base was divided into four quadrants. The first being the residential and recreational one with the Tribune dormitories, mess hall, an all-purpose gymnasium, and even a Quidditch pitch. It is where the Tribunes would spend the majority of their time when they are not called for training, drills, or anything. The second would be the training grounds and administrative buildings. It was still like school because they still had a few 'academic' classes mostly on ingraining Death Eater ideologies and the rest of the Hogwarts curriculum that they deem important. Despite not being able to finish their academics in Hogwarts or whichever school they came from, Tribunes were still expected to excel in various areas. The Dark Lord wants the brightest of the lot, the most exceptional and the most likely successful. They will conduct a series of tests both written and practical and etcetera to determine who in the batch are most likely going to ascend and become ascendants–to raise their ranks and be of the Death Eater elite. While the rest who are deemed still worthy will become _regular_ Death Eaters.

Meanwhile, the third and fourth quadrants remained out of bounds, still so heavily warded so that Tribunes wouldn't wander off _accidentally_. Harry has never entered those places yet. They were told that eventually, they will be able to enter those quadrants but only appear when the time is right. Anyone who would try to enter without any legitimate reasons would be severely punished. And so for the two weeks, Harry made himself familiar with the first and second quadrants. He always made sure he would easily be able to go through the areas without getting lost. It had given him a good route for his daily runs. The entire perimeter of the quadrants was large enough for the pacing he wanted.

He went into a halt and looked up. He was at the centre of the base where a colossal obelisk rose. The obelisk was made of black stone, which he thought was of the same material as the statue found in the Ministry of Magic. There was something entirely grand and eerie about the obelisk. Harry could feel that it gives off this very dark and pulling aura. Like some ancient magic that wants to be found. In every run, he would always pause to look at it. It also doubled as a tower but still so extremely off-limits to anyone who isn't high ranking. There were many engravings all over it with the ones on top very vague from below. It looked like runes but he wasn't so sure. He never took ancient runes in Hogwarts. Regardless of that, this obelisk was still a structure worth admiring and worth fearing. The latter he couldn't explain.

A small section of the obelisk, a side which is easily seen by anyone, was something that made him immensely proud of himself. The section reflects the top Tribunes and it would always be updated every week. For the second week running, he and his assigned partner Hermione Granger are currently on top. They were the number one dyad of the current string of Tribunes. He admits that he didn't want to be partnered for the entire run of the year. Despite having worked with a team for sport and with Draco in some schoolwork, Harry had always thought to prefer working alone in things that require the most exemplary results. Before being chosen, he had worked on strategies on how to be better than everyone and to avoid anything that may harm his plans. Being assigned a partner was something he never expected. He had always thought that a Tribune would always be on their own in every task, judging by the ascendants he'd encountered. They all looked like they had worked alone for the entire year.

There was also uncertainty for him to be paired up with someone who was a stranger. The first time he had encountered her, he was wary of her. He was unwavering of his thoughts to mind her less and just focus on the task but it had seemed difficult. There was a reason why they were currently on the number one spot and it was because they work so well together like water freely flowing in a river. He would not profess it in front of her but he greatly admires and acknowledges the fact that she was brilliant. The workload between them was so equally divided and their skills and abilities so well balanced that errors were barely occurring. It made him realise that if their partnership continues to flourish and reflect well then his goals wouldn't be hindered. It seemed like the universe was in favour of him.

His thoughts were disturbed by something in his peripheral view. He turned around to see who it was, his entire body tensed. The rest would be in the first quadrant around this time and it was unusual for anyone else to roam around especially with curfew just half an hour away. The person paused in their steps as they realised that Harry had seen them. He approached them, his eyeglasses had fogged a bit so he wasn't able to see clearly until he was directly in front of them.

"The Impervius charm would work if you don't want steam to fog your glasses during your runs." Hermione Granger's voice spoke as she took her wand and vanished the steam that was obscuring his glasses.

He blinked a couple of times as he looked at her. She was wearing very comfortable and very casual clothes in pastel colours, which was a relief from their very drab grey uniform. They were at least allowed to wear their own clothes when the day ended. He didn't respond to her immediately. Instead, he took the time to study her. It was a rare moment that he was this close to her and the first thing he noticed was the freckles on her face. Barely visible from afar but clearly seen in a closer view. He thought about how it fits her well, not really thinking much on the significance of freckles on someone.

"Are you all right?" She asked all of a sudden.

"I'm fine." He answered. Suddenly there was a small crack inside him that let a disturbance swift through. He chose not to pay attention to it. Not when there were more important things, not when he was still quite far from what he wanted.

"Okay, you seemed far away for a moment." She said.

"I was just thinking." He looked at the scene behind her, thinking about how he didn't want to think about her freckles or any of her features. It felt out of character for him.

Neither of them dwelt on that. He saw her glance at the obelisk.

"A bit strange isn't it?" She looked at him. "It's only supposed to be some structure but I feel like that there's more to it."

He shrugged but agreed. "It's like it's trying to call something or pull it towards it."

"You got that feeling too?" She asked, looking at him again. His eyes looked into hers for a moment and suddenly his brain warped into comparisons with Daphne, which was a bit unfair because Daphne was Daphne and Hermione was _something else_.

"Yeah. It's strange." He answered quietly, reprimanding himself silently for getting _distracted–_ for a lack of a better word.

"Strange indeed," She was looking elsewhere now, he didn't think she noticed anything from him. This part of the base seemed empty except for the few Death Eaters on evening patrol. "It's almost curfew…"

"What have you been doing?" He thought to ask. For a second he saw her react but quickly hid it before he could decipher what it meant.

"I was just walking around...familiarise myself with the place even more…" She said quietly, noticing a sudden change in her demeanour.

"Okay, good, I guess." He didn't think it was worth fretting over though.

"And you?"

"One of my usual runs." He shrugged.

"Okay." She said.

"Yeah." He said.

Silence ensued between them. Neither of them could come up with anything else to talk about. It was easier during the day when their tasks made them busy and things were in a formal setting. Casually, they were still two different people from two different backgrounds and their middle ground was only their _known_ goals at the end of the year. Outside of that, neither of them are very much aware of each other. It feels like both of them should make an effort to know each other and get along more, knowing that the rest of the year would need them to have complete trust and cooperation from each other.

"So…" They both said in unison, seemingly still undecided on what to talk about next but then the bells started ringing. It was the ten-minute warning to curfew.

"We should go." She looked towards the first quadrant. "Curfew."

"Right." He nodded.

"We don't want to lose points, getting caught…" She said.

"Of course, yeah. I'll walk you to your dormitory." He said as they started moving.

"You don't have to, it's next to yours." She replied.

"Exactly." He glanced.

"If you insist." She said, slightly shrugging.

"I do and besides, I wanted to talk to Daphne for a while." He said.

"Oh, good." She answered with an abrupt and odd feeling of her stomach sinking. Daphne was her roommate. The boys could visit the girls' dormitory just as long as they were aware of the rules and what would happen to them if they decided to break it.

"I haven't talked to her in a while." He said, knowing how true that was as he had spent most days with Hermione going over tasks and training.

"I understand." She replied as they were getting closer to the building where the girls' dormitory is.

"I've never asked how you've been." He said, wanting to at least keep the conversation going.

"You don't have to." She shook her head.

"I want to know though." He sort of nudged her with his elbow, trying to at least keep things lightly. He wasn't sure why he did that. The current stiffness and awkwardness were nagging him a bit though. It may not always be obvious or on the surface of their actions but it was there.

"It's just strange, I guess, to be far away from home." She sighed. "I miss my S–my father a lot. I don't see him much because of work and that didn't bother him back home. Now it does, with them restricting most outside communications."

"I understand how you feel. I'd love to get a few owls now and then." He replied. "I'm fortunate I have Daphne and Draco with me here but it feels different somehow. I like the fact that I'm busy but there's something about this entire place. It's different from Hogwarts. I miss that place."

"I wish I've been there." She replied.

"You would have studied there. Weren't you born here?" They had reached the entrance of the building.

"Yes, I was born here in Britain." She answered. "But my father thought to move to France."

"How so?" He was curious.

"He didn't agree with the state of things." She answered carefully.

Harry gave her response with a fair bit of thought. "You mean he disagrees with the Dark Lord?"

She only shrugged, not wanting to say too much.

* * *

Free time wasn't exactly _free time_. Training or classes would end promptly at five pm and then an hour to spare before everyone is called for dinner at six pm in the mess hall. They were all very strict with the schedules. Missing even just five minutes of dinner means no dinner at all. It was all very controlling. Even when they're eating there will still be Death Eaters on guard, patrolling in the mess hall and watching their every move. There are so many eyes everywhere and for Hermione, it was only making her job more difficult.

She was well aware that one of her tasks was to look into the entire complex. Try to memorise every nook and cranny and maybe find something vital. Something so important that could change the course of things. A decent breakthrough that would help their cause. Then report all about it to the Order of the Phoenix. Of course, there was that problem of communications being cut and there was no way she was going to owl anything even more so with other forms of communication like the Floo network.

With the fortnight that passed by she wasn't able to do much. Everything was a routine that must be exactly done to the tiniest things. They were all usually wakened by five or six am, immediately starting on daily exercises that last for more than an hour and then the rest of the day is like school only they were learning things that were all so vile and horrible. Hermione doesn't know how long she could stand a year of these classes. One of their instructors Alecto Carrow, sister of Amycus the man who had welcomed them during the first day, taught a class that was like _Muggle Studies_. But instead of learning about muggles and their daily life, they were being told about how they're nothing filth and that they will always be 'lowest' forms of human beings. They were highly encouraged to be pejorative of the ways of the muggles. She had tried hard not to look away at the grotesque images that Alecto would show to them because reactions of that sort would immediately arouse suspicion. Once in a while she would notice a few Tribunes hide a wince or two. But there are the wicked few who would make her stomach turn with the way their reactions showed what a schadenfreude they are. She pondered if this was because of their upbringing from Death Eater parents or something else that's entirely twisted.

All in all, there were a few people that she found interesting. The foremost would have to be none other than Harry Potter, her partner. Ever since that first day, she always had this _sense_ of awareness of him. He was someone whose presence was always there but it felt like she could never really get to him. For most times he was courteous but faintly aloof. He would talk to her at times but it's more civil than friendly. It didn't take a long time for her to realise that he was a person with walls built around him. He seemed to only warm up to his friends Draco Malfoy and Daphne Greengrass. Both of them could easily swoop him in. She would have to work harder if she were to reach her goal of trying to recruit him for Dumbledore. She sometimes wondered why the Headmaster didn't recruit him when he was still in Hogwarts. One would think that it's easier to enlist someone whose father had been killed by Lord Voldemort's followers and if she were in his shoes, she would do whatever it takes to defy the system that destroyed lives and families. But she guesses one would have to reflect as him, to dive into his mind to understand him. She wondered if she'll get there at some point.

They do have to get along for the rest of the year though. So there's that. It wasn't always going to be easy but it seems like they work with compatibility. They were required to stick together for most times especially when they are being rated by their instructors. The Ascendant point system made all of them competitive especially when at the end of all this, only the top three pairs would be ascended into higher ranks while the rest become regular ones. Hermione's aim, of course, is to be part of the top three. There is no better way of infiltration than from the top and from within. If she does get the ascendancy without being found out, the more Albus Dumbledore's plans would work. The more success for the Order of the Phoenix.

There was also that matter of her promise to Ginny Weasley. She glanced at Draco Malfoy whose eyes glazed at the scene in front of the room, a demonstration of the Polyjuice potion. She thought he was only pretending to pay attention. She had noticed an odd pallor on him. It didn't look normal even to an outsider like her. It entirely looked like something was troubling him. She still wasn't able to hand him Ginny's package. Everything was so closely guarded and she wouldn't be able to give it to him in daylight. She wanted to give it to him secretly without anyone but her knowing. She couldn't let anyone here know that she knows Ginny Weasley, _someone_ might eventually link her to the Weasleys and eventually the Order. She wouldn't allow that though. Not when they've all spent so much time and lost a lot of people along the way.

She'd caught Draco's eye. He squinted at her then frowned. He eventually looked away. Whatever his thoughts were, he does look out of it but it doesn't seem to affect his daily performances. He was partnered with Blaise Zabini and they currently placed third. She had estimated him all along. She, like the others, thought that the only reason he was here was because of his father Lucius Malfoy. Lucius is one of the most powerful and she could never forget the fact that he's in charge of fighting with the resistance that's been underground and slowly emerging ever since Sirius Black got back to Britain.

"Homework! I need each of you to write an essay on how you would use the Polyjuice potion in preparation to attack an enemy's home. I'm not going to impose a minimum word requirement, I will only seek the best-written works whether short or long. I'm giving five days and then I want it on the desk in my office." Their instructor, Rosier, announced and then left the room abruptly. Their Potions class was over.

"Did you hear about what's coming in the next few days?" Harry suddenly appeared in front of her seat, his things already in his rucksack, which looked like everyone else's because they were also given a standard dull and grey rucksack. He glanced at Draco before Hermione could reply. "You alright, mate?"

"...fine…" He only mumbled and went ahead to Blaise Zabini who was gesturing at him. They both watched him go, the strangeness of his movements even surprising Harry.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked. She had a sudden brainstorm about the package, which she would deal with later.

"Personal stuff that I thought would disappear by now." He replied in a tone that signified that he wouldn't want to talk more about.

"Anyway, what was coming in the next few days?" She began to stand from her seat, bringing all her things back into her rucksack. As she placed one of her books in, something fell from it. Harry bent down to get it for her.

"You're not going to cause us some points, aren't you?" He looked at the thing he picked up from the floor.

"What? Of course not, why would you say that?" She raised an eyebrow, a slight annoyance in her voice.

"This," He held up the chocolate frog which featured Albus Dumbledore.

"Oh," She'd forgotten about that. She must've used it as a bookmark once.

"No one else saw though. Sweets are restricted here so they might suspect you of smuggling chocolate. They're not huge fans of Professor Dumbledore and this type of Chocolate frogs aren't exactly openly sold here. Where'd you get this?" He looked at her curiously.

"Someone gave it to me back in Paris. I don't know where they got it from." She had come up with the lie so easily. She took the card from him. The Hogwarts Headmaster decided to make an appearance as she took a peek at the frames. She had to blink a few times to see that the image of Dumbledore was _acknowledging_ her before quickly disappearing again.

That was uncanny.

"Guess it's not banned there." He said.

"France is very different from here." She replied, her attention now back to him as she quickly placed the card back in her bag. She'd have to go into it later.

"How so?" He asked.

"To speak of it would be treason." She said cautiously and quietly.

"I see," He replied. They looked at each other for a moment with silence. Hermione wondered if what she said made him a bit uncertain of her. Her mind was a simple reeling of the cacophony inside her head.

"So? What were you going to tell me?" She got back to their original topic.

"Tests." He simply said.

"Tests? It's nothing new, isn't it?" They were leaving the room now.

"Entirely different, not the written ones we get or the small drills. It's going to be huge and will let us gain a lot of points." He explained. "Anyway, I thought we should be ready for it. They'll call on us anytime. We wouldn't want to fail the first one."

"The first one?" She echoed.

"They'll give us a series of major tests over the year." He shrugged.

"Well, all right," She paused and bit her lip, already working on things in her head. "We'd have to strategise. It could be anything right?" He looked at him.

"Yeah, it'd probably be a mix of everything." He replied.

"Then we better get started on things." She said.

"Which is exactly why I'm telling you this." He replied.

"And how'd you know this by the way?"

"I've got sources." He shrugged again.

"Forget that I asked." She shook her head.

"I've made plans on what we should do and I'm hoping I'll get your full cooperation." He said.

"Of course," She said.

"Good, I'll see you tomorrow at five am. I'll wait for you outside your dorm."

" _Five am?_ Isn't tomorrow supposed to be a weekend?" She honestly didn't want to wake up that early on a Saturday especially when she planned to explore around more.

"We'll have the advantage of everyone oversleeping. We need to maintain being a few steps ahead of everyone."

"I can't argue with that." She sighed.

"Good. Tomorrow then?"

"Yes, I'll see you tomorrow."

Later that night when she was sure that her roommate Daphne was asleep on her bed, Hermione got out of her bed after she pretended to sleep. She tiptoed to her desk where she had placed a book she had been reading. She took the book not because she wanted to read but because of what she hid in one of the pages. She held the pentagon-shaped card and looked around its borders. She sat on her bed and leaned on the headboard. She waited for Albus Dumbledore to appear again but it seemed like he was preoccupied elsewhere. She knew what she saw that afternoon and she could always check again on another day. She yawned as she carefully placed the card in another hiding place.

* * *

The sun blared out as she looked up. Her skin is sticky from the dirt and sweat. The next part of this would be the challenge. It was going to be an incredibly steep climb. Without any weight, it would be fine and manageable but right now she was carrying a rucksack with weights. It was beginning to get heavier as she went on. Her energy was depleting but she couldn't stop. She trudged on the steps, as she worked on her breathing. She didn't want to tire out at the top.

"Come on, Granger!" Harry shouted from ahead. He was nearly reaching the top and it didn't look like he was out of breath unlike her. There was a bit of disadvantage in knowing that he's a Quidditch player, an athlete, and acclimated to high altitude. She wanted to sit but was slightly intimidated that he was ahead. She didn't really like being bested even though they're better. She took a few deep breaths, hoping to do some bursts in her climb. She continued her trek, trying to ignore that her lower extremity muscles were burning. She wasn't totally out of shape, she was quite fit but she wasn't used to such high-intensity work as she was never sporty like him.

It took longer than the expected time but eventually, she reached the top with Harry looking at her with an amused look in his face.

"Took you long enough," He teased. Behind him was the sunrise, the rays of light were towards him making him look like he was more relaxed than his usual composed self. She wondered if she was beginning to see things he hid so well but then it hasn't been a month yet. Any development would feel premature. Gaining someone's trust takes time, this was probably her more difficult task.

"I don't usually go on runs." She went supine on the ground, feeling the heat and exhaustion on her body.

"Obviously," He sat beside her. She handed him a bottle of water and they both looked at the view from the top in silence.

"Can you make out the third and fourth quadrants?" He asked, squinting. The other two quadrants just look dark and hazy.

"I don't. All this mystery makes one extremely curious, doesn't it?" She replied.

"Yeah, who knew this place exists…" He continued to look around. It was unbelievable how massive this place is and feels like. This high area was at the near end of the second quadrant and it was only too tempting to try and peek out beyond the high wall and try to see where exactly they are.

"I think we should do this every weekend, we'll need to increase your endurance." He looked at her.

"As much as I want to sleep in...I'll have to agree." She sighed. At least this would help her to get to know him more.

"Good because things are going to get tougher and we both have to remain on top." He said.

A sudden thought came to her, she looked at him seriously. "Why do you want this so much?"

"I just think it'll make things better for me." He said, not wanting to say more. "You?"

"It's a great opportunity." She said.

"That sounds fair." He replied.

They went silent again. Hermione hated the intervals of silence, it would seem like they would carry a conversation and then silence would always come. Usually forming a bubble of awkwardness, which she disliked as she finds such situations annoying.

"What's it like?" He spoke, looking back at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Your life in France."

"Oh, I don't think I could compare much to here but it's probably similar." She replied.

"Define similar." He requested. Harry changed his position. He let his arms go more posterior and leaned back.

"Normal people things. I spend most of the year in Beauxbatons and then back home in Paris every break." She said.

"And what else do you do if you're not in school?" He prompted more.

"I've been working during the summers at a bookstore since I was thirteen. I miss it, I didn't go back this year." She said.

"Like a magical bookstore?"

"A bit of both really, books about magic and regular books read by muggles. The owner is a family friend." She answered, hoping that she wasn't giving out too much information. She wouldn't want to compromise Remus Lupin's cover.

"So you could say that muggles are sometimes your customers?"

"Yes."

"Must be an entirely different world there…" He said.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't if you've managed to look around before coming here but we're entirely not _mixing_ with muggles. We're all segregated, only they're not aware. Some would rather die than be caught mingling with muggles. It's illegal to marry them or procreate with them or even just plainly to fraternise with them." He explained.

"France isn't like that. I guess we are freer to do things." She said. A part of her knew that what she witnessed in London was only a teaser of the entire situation.

"Even squibs are being sent away. The Ministry would monitor any Wizarding births in every household. When they find out that any child is a squib they would take them away."

"What do they do with them? Kill them?" She felt horrified and she didn't want to know.

"No, they're sent away. People call it the Neutral zone. It's somewhere in the Midlands. Heavily guarded by Death Eaters and magic is restricted, they aren't allowed to use much. Mostly physical force and fear tactics are used against them. Every magic being performed there is apparently traced and if they see any squib attempting to 'learn' magic they'd be punished severely. I think it's a small mercy that they're _allowed_ to live. They're assigned to different areas and the ones coming from well-connected families are usually sent to a better area. I don't know what they exactly do there but they're given designated jobs to survive." He answered.

"If they do that to squibs, what do they do to Muggleborns?"

"They're allowed to be in society," He said. "They're allowed to go to Hogwarts. In a way they have a few rights because they have magic, they're at least more acceptable than squibs because of that but they won't be able to advance in anything. They can't marry Purebloods or be in a higher position in the Ministry. Their choices are limited."

"That's awful…" Her voice trailed suddenly thinking how much she owes her life to Sirius. If he hadn't saved her and taken her away from here, she wouldn't be here. She'd probably be like the rest, a modern-day slave to a tyrant.

"That's how things work here and we're lucky to even be chosen as a Tribune. It's an honour especially when you want more out this life."

"So that's what you want? _More_? More of what exactly?" She questioned.

"Let's just say that if I didn't have a powerful step-father, I wouldn't even have the sliver of a chance to be here." His tone suddenly went cold and bitter.

They could have gone more into the conversation but they were untimely interrupted by the sound of the bells that were giving the signal for everyone to wake up and head for breakfast.

* * *

The bells were ringing again and Hermione thought there couldn't be any more annoying sound in the world. She had spent a quarter of an hour trying to make Albus Dumbledore appear on his card again, to no avail. Her guts were still telling her that the image of him that appeared the last time wasn't something ordinary. She stopped once she realised her next class was next. She was now walking on the second floor, preparing for their next class. The class was very horrible if someone were to ask her how it is. Probably the one she dreads the most. There was just something just awful and vile about having to read a book on the 'theory of Execution'. She wondered how they came up with these things. Details explanations of ugly things they find justifiable just cause they said so.

She was nearing the room when she found Daphne was walking towards, the other way, instead of going inside the assigned room.

"Hermione," She greeted. "We're not having the class today."

"What?" She paused.

"Something came up apparently and now we're all being called to gather. We're supposed to leave our things back to our dorm. Let's hurry while I tell you the details." She pulled her along towards the stairs.

"So where are we supposed to gather?" Hermione asked as she and Daphne half ran to their dormitory.

" _The fourth quadrant_." She answered.

"You're joking!"

"I'm not. It's got everyone's attention. Let's hurry before they'll dock points."

They arrived in front of the entrance to the fourth quadrant, now very visible to them as the spells concealing it was temporarily lifted. The entrance was an iron gate that had an odd-looking texture of decay but didn't look like it would break apart with a single spell. The Tribunes a few feet away and just in front of the gate was the Primus Barty Crouch Jr, Amycus Carrow, and another man that they had never encountered yet but one who was a bit familiar to her as she had studied prominent figures in the Death Eater hierarchy. The man was relatively tall with hard, blunt features. His hair was as blond as Draco Malfoy's but it was long and was tied into a braid. He could only be, Hermione thought, Corban Yaxley the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

"Now that everyone's here, the Primus and Yaxley here have decided to let everyone here for a treat," Amycus announced

"As you can see, we _normally_ don't let neophytes in this certain quadrant but there are always exceptions and today is one of them. I believe this will be a great opportunity and that it will be an education for all of you." The Primus gestured towards the iron gate as he addressed them."For those who are wondering, it is a great honour today as our Head of the DMLE was generous enough to allow this."

Everyone else murmured for a bit. Sharing their guesses on what this could all possibly be. Amycus had shushed them immediately as they were now told to line up to get in. When everyone else was ready, the Primus tapped his wand 3 times on the gate after which it began to slowly open. There wasn't much time for Hermione to take every detail of the quadrant's surrounding into her head. They were now being led to a closed area– much like the warehouse during their first day.

The entire place felt very closed off and dark despite the warm lights everywhere. At the centre stood two people looking like they didn't want to be there.

"Everyone come closer," The Primus called out.

Hermione moved closer, first seeing the two Death Eaters that were flanking something or someone. Everyone seemed to grow silent and had immediately paused at whatever else they're doing when they had seen who they were guarding. An incarcerated man sat on a steel chair, his arms and legs were tied down with enchanted ropes. His head couldn't be seen as he was covered with a sack filthier than the ones they had used on the Tribunes. The man looked ragged and dirty and he had half-healed wounds and dried blood everywhere. An odd smell of decay was coming from him. Hermione couldn't help but feel anxious upon seeing this man, whoever he is.

"This man here is a traitor. We caught him only a few days ago. I think it would prove very educational for the young and bright like you to witness what _we_ do to scums like these." Yaxley spoke in such a grave manner that Hermione actual felt chills down her spine.

" _Crucio!_ " Yaxley pointed his wand at the man. They all watched as he screamed in pain, his voice losing its volume as Yaxley continued. Hermione felt sick as she looked at the satisfaction on his face as he continued to torture him with the Cruciatus Curse. Everyone else was still silent. She wasn't sure if they were in awe or afraid. Nobody reacted.

"I think it would be better if we showed his face. Show to them the face of a traitor scum." The Primus suggested.

"Good idea," Yaxley replied as he waved his wand again to make the sack covering the man's face disappear.

The man's head was bowed. He had long dark unkempt hair and his beard seemed weeks older.

"Show them your face," Yaxley commanded but the man didn't follow, he didn't look conscious.

"I said show them your face!" Yaxley used the Imperius curse this time and the man had weakly raised his head.

Colour drained from Hermione's face and she bit back a gasp. In some strange and cruel timing, the man's gaze landed on hers. His pupils dilated in recognition for a second and then looked away. She hoped no one had seen her reaction or his. She felt her stomach drop in the realisation. She stepped back and bumped into someone, who had looked at her questioningly. Anxiety and fear rose inside her. She hid the slight tremor on her hands. She wanted to vomit.

They had caught _him._


	6. Chapter 6

_Your hard times are ahead_

* * *

She wanted to look away. The rest of the Tribunes moved closer, their chatter getting louder with excitement. Everyone acted like they were just watching something very normal and ordinary, something that was for amusement. The torture continued and she was half tempted to get her wand out and somehow create a diversion enough to let him go. But she knew that she couldn't. It only just dawned on her the nature of being part of the opposition, especially when they are up against a bunch of bloodthirsty psychopaths.

It was awful and gut-wrenching to see someone you know helpless. Hermione still wanted to look away. She knew him, in a way. She doesn't know him personally but she's encountered him. She's met him a few times at Remus Lupin's book shop. He was a frequent guest, always coming in for a book or a cup of tea in exchange for the latest intel. _Dirk Cresswell._ She remembered his name now. One of the few important members of the Order. They also called him 'the mole'. He worked at the Ministry of Magic as one of the higher ranks in the Goblin Liaison Office but he's also a very prominent whisperer in the underground. His work would require him to go overseas at times which was why he had the perfect cover. He wasn't the only one though in Albus Dumbledore's great series of networks. Cresswell had been in the game for long and the worry started to creep up on Hermione. _How_ did the Death Eaters find out? There was a doubt on whether he'd managed to slip or be careless after all these years but then the other possible reason scared her. _What if_ someone has betrayed the Order? Because if someone really did then it would take a matter of time for the rest to be exposed. She realised how delicate her position is. If found out, she will be mostly helpless especially in a place where she's locked in with Death Eaters. There are no Order members around and she doesn't have any allies. She must somehow find a way to contact one of them, at least to reassure her and to maybe warn them about Dirk Creswell _if_ they are unaware that he had been caught.

At the same time, she was relieved that they hadn't caught anyone from her family. To her, it's always been a miracle that Sirius had never been caught. She knew that he's a mischief-maker and would always seek out for 'adventures'. She didn't want his rash acts to be his downfall. She knew that a lot would want to get their hands on him being one of the leaders of the Resistance. There was another man behind the small organisation but his name is never really mentioned. There is a mystery surrounding that other man and apparently, he and Sirius knew each other well. Hermione hunched that the man who accompanied her weeks ago, Joseph, must be the Other man. Judging by the way he moved and talked anyway. The Resistance got her curious in a way and she would want to join them someday. She knew that that tiny branch of the Order of the Phoenix did the grittiest work. They go underground and coordinate attacks. They also try to penetrate some of the small Death Eater bases or stations all over the country. Their goal for the past year was this place, Circulus, because most of them believed that there was something important about this specific base. Hence her mission. The short flitting of her thoughts was ruined by the sound of Amycus's voice calling Draco Malfoy's attention. She glanced at Draco who was just beside her.

Harry didn't and couldn't look away as the man was mercilessly tortured in turns by Yaxley and Crouch. Amycus who remained at one side was cheering them on and jeering at the helpless man. He would applaud his comrades at random moments. Even some of the Tribunes would join in and Harry would be forced as well as to not to be the odd one. There was a slightly uncomfortable feeling of being part of the audience to a macabre show. He continued to look on, carefully controlling his reactions and emotions. He'd remained stoic. He didn't want them to see his slight disgust and he didn't want them to see his lack of maniacal pleasure, which was what the torturers were displaying. The man had quickly lost his voice from the screaming. Yaxley was now screaming at him, commanding him to tell him what he knew but the man wouldn't say anything else. Yaxley became angrier and more frustrated and began to lash out fresh new cuts on the man's skin and also to re-open half-healed wounds.

"What is your involvement with the Order of the Phoenix?" Crouch asked. So that was what the man was, a member of the Order of the Phoenix, which was supposedly defunct these days as Albus Dumbledore had _officially_ declared the organisation disbanded when they had caught and murdered a lot of his members nearly fifteen years ago. One of them was his father James Potter. A man he could never really remember or picture out. He could only remember those specific childhood memories as a cloudy haze.

"I-I d-don't...know…" The man answered weakly.

"Liar!" Crouch pointed his wand at him for another bout of the Cruciatus Curse. The man screamed again. Harry thought the scream was near desperate and he felt through the sound that the man wanted everything to be over. He wanted death. The pain and torture must have reached beyond his point by now that the brain hasn't been focusing on the rest of his system. The man had suddenly lost control of his bladder.

"Filthy, scum pig." Amycus moved closer and spat at him. "You, boy, clean this up!" He suddenly pointed a finger at Draco.

Harry glanced at his friend. Draco's face went paler than the usual when the Death Eater called him. The other Tribunes turned their attention at him, waiting for him to do what he's told to do. He seemed to have lost attention a few minutes ago and looked like he was trying to block out the unpleasant scene from his brain. His mind had gone elsewhere and now he wasn't sure on what he was supposed to do. His hand shook as he took his wand out. He pointed it at the man. Harry was nervous for his friend who has been distracted in the past weeks.

"We're waiting…" Amycus spoke.

" _Scourgify_ should do the trick." A feminine voice spoke. It was more of a whisper that only Harry and Draco could hear. Harry knew it was Hermione's voice and that she was at Draco's left. He was somehow grateful she was considerate enough to help despite having everyone's eyes trained on them.

" _Scourgify_!" Draco finally cast the charm and also expelling out a breath he had held out for long. The acrid smell of urine was now gone and the area where he had pointed his wand was cleaner. He slightly glanced at Hermione, silently thanking her for helping his low mood had abated until Amycus called him out again.

"Took you long enough, where are your guts, boy?" Amycus commented. "More like your father, eh?"

"Let him be, Amycus, let's not forget that this is their first time of witnessing activities like this one." Crouch defended. "Now shall we go back to this demonstration. Yaxley, I don't think this will work. I think we should _try_ other things. We wouldn't want to exhaust you, you have obligations for the rest of the day."

"I think we should let one of these Tribunes try," Amycus suggested which elicited a soft chatter among the Tribunes. "Let them show to us if they deserve all of this, the highest honour from the Dark Lord."

Crouch faced towards Yaxley. "Let them try?"

"Yes, Primus, it would be exemplary if they apply what they've witnessed and learned early," Yaxley answered. "And it would show us which of them would be the most promising."

"What do you think, Yaxley?"

Yaxley's gaze went all over the Tribunes as if studying them one by one. "That's an idea." He said, not taking his eyes off at the group in front of him. There was a mix of anxiety and confidence among them but mostly eager to please someone like Yaxley. "Let's give one of them the honours. If done near perfectly, they will be given points." He looked back at Crouch.

"Of course, would you like to choose? Or do we ask for a volunteer?" Crouch said.

There was a sardonic smile on Yaxley as he pointed his wand at the Tribunes, looking like to taunt them. They know that they would be endlessly mocked if they fail to appease these superiors but they would also be praised and remembered for later if they manage to do it well. "Now, which one of you should I pick?" He swung his wand back and forth, deciding which of them would be chosen. He was in front of Harry, Draco, and Hermione now. It took a while until he pointed at Harry.

"Your name?" Yaxley asked.

"Harry Potter, sir." He answered.

"Potter?" His voice spiked with cruelty. "I remember the Potters…" He sneered. Harry remained impassive. He had expected this. It was bound to happen sooner or later.

"I'd like you to refrain from whatever you're about to do, Yaxley. You're talking to currently one of the top Tribunes." The Primus interjected.

"Then I guess Snape must've taught him well," Yaxley remarked. "Didn't he, Potter?"

Harry only nodded stiffly, having no other choice.

"Good." Yaxley seemed easily satisfied at Harry's lack of verbal responsiveness. "Then show us what you can do. Perform the Cruciatus Curse on this worthless scum."

Harry felt his insides squirm. He only knew about the curse in theory. This would be the first time, his first attempt at using the curse. He stepped forward, ignoring the curious gazes from everyone. He took his wand out and pointed it at the man who was barely breathing at this point.

"Remember to _mean_ it, Potter," Yaxley said.

Harry barely nodded then took a deep breath. He needed to perform this well. He thought of ways of being able to execute this well. He remembered a discussion in one of the classes they had here. He knew that uttering the incantation wouldn't be enough. He would have to mean, _really_ mean it. He would have to have that sadistic nature of wanting to inflict pain and gain pleasure from it. The idea sickened him. It felt wrong but he couldn't refuse to do this lest the loss of points and eventual failure. He would have to think quickly and come up with something. The answer seemed to come to him so easily. He thought of the one thing, the one person that fuels his anger. _Severus Snape_. And just by thinking of his step-father, it had ignited that strong emotion. It was like his brain had placed a filter in his vision and that all he could see now wasn't the traitor they had caught. In front of him now was Snape. The slimy bastard who had made his life hell, who had verbally abused him for years. The man he would have the utmost pleasure to destroy likely someday.

The fiery red flames of anger seared all through his body. He gripped his wand tighter and pointed back at the man. With a jab-like gesture, he began.

" _Crucio!_ "

There were screams. There were gasps. There were applauses. All the noise seemed to have drowned out by the thrall of his beating heart. The experience was revolting. It was barbaric. Everything was at that moment. Harry felt numb a moment later. He had disconnected himself for an instant. A sudden coldness washed over him. Colder than it usually is. He was so momentarily stuck in his head that he had failed to notice the horrified drawing of breaths from the rest of the Tribunes as two grotesque dementors glided collectively to take the man away and possibly perform their kiss on him later on.

* * *

The sun was setting when Hermione had decided to return. She decided to take a walk for a breather, following a quarter of the trail she and Harry would use during their daily runs. She knew that anyone with a conscience and a sound mind would need to take a break from reality after seeing what they had all just seen. If she were as sick minded as those Death Eaters, she would've gone on with her day and act like what had transpired was as normal as their usual routines. She felt bad for Dirk Creswell who should be worse than dead by now. She hunched that the Dementors would've taken his soul by now, leaving his body an empty shell. She only hoped that his family was able to escape or run when he had been caught. She hoped that she could somehow find a way to contact Albus Dumbledore or at least anyone from the Order. She'd like to know any information on how Cresswell was found out. In the meantime, she remained fervent and more dedicated to being more careful and cautious of her mission here. She would have to keep her usual low profile while maintaining her and Harry's top spot in the Tribune system. She knew that neither of them could afford to lose that advantage.

Aside from that, she had also used the time to reflect on something that had immensely bothered her: Harry Potter. He wasn't easy to ignore, what he recently did wasn't at all. She remembered the many changes in his manner when Yaxley had called him. She had seen the slight hesitancy and worry that was quickly covered up by his stoicism. She'd felt like she could read a bit of him during that moment but it all became confusing when she had seen that look on his face and that disconnected glaze in his green eyes when he started using the Cruciatus curse on Dirk Cresswell. She wasn't sure if he had completely meant it as she couldn't really imagine him to be like that but then who was she to judge who he truly is? She felt a tiny chill in her spine. She now knew a sliver of what he could do and of what he could be. She knew that all is not lost but she also knew that Harry could be something great. The undeniable question is whether he would use that power on the right side. It had seemed like the task of recruiting him had gone on a long road and she felt like there wasn't going to have more time. It was still the early stages though but it would be better for her if she could just make him trust her more.

She was just leaving the second quadrant when her gut feeling told her to get the chocolate frog from her pocket. She decided to carry it around for safekeeping but always making sure she charmed it so that only she could see it. Before turning the card over to where the photo should be, she looked sideways and made sure nobody was keeping an eye on her. There were only a few Death Eaters on patrol as it was still early.

She flipped the card and there he was Albus Dumbledore. She had nearly gasped when his photo waved at her.

"Ms Granger, is it safe to converse with you?" The small moving photograph of the Hogwarts Headmaster spoke. Before Hermione could reply, she made sure she walked to a certain area, a sort of blindspot from the night patrol. She leaned on the cold hard wall where she finally replied.

"It's safe now, Professor."

"Good. I was worried it would take a while for you to notice the purpose of this collectable." He said.

"So Joseph gave this to me on purpose." She said.

"Indeed, he did, Hermione. I was primarily hesitant at the idea but we had exhausted ideas on ways to contact you without any detection and it seemed like this prototype of his was easier. We haven't been able to test it properly." Dumbledore said amusingly.

"It's perfectly working, Professor. So Joseph invented this?" She asked, still making sure her voice was clear despite the soft volume. She needed to make sure she wouldn't be caught talking right now. Every second was a risk.

"He did but this isn't why I have contacted you, Hermione. We cannot endanger you and so we need to keep this communication short. I will only be able to contact you at times." He said.

"Of course, Professor." She replied.

"I only have a few minutes left so first, I'd like to ask you about your well-being?" His blue eyes twinkled behind the half-moon spectacles.

"I'm doing all right. A bit of adjusting to things here. It's awful here but not too awful, we're still treated fine. Listen, Professor, I need to tell you something urgent. Have you had any news on Dirk Creswell?"

The small image of Albus Dumbledore looked at her keenly, he suddenly looked troubled. "And may I ask why you are asking about him?"

"Because if the Order has been looking for him then they should stop. They caught him, Professor. A man called Yaxley brought him here. Barty Crouch and Amycus Carrow made all the Tribune watch as they kept torturing him for information." She cut to the point.

"That was our worst-case scenario and I am deeply at fault here. We have been searching for him for a week. He had made contact with someone I know in Berlin but he had vanished after. We suspected at first that he was trying to cover up his movements, as he usually does during his missions but he failed to show up on the day we were supposed to meet and that was when I feared for the worst." He explained.

"Are we compromised, Professor? I think they might have broken into his mind earlier." She asked, suddenly feeling worried again.

"Don't be troubled, Hermione, although his fate wasn't ideal rest assured that we are not compromised. It is a harsh fact that these things happen to anyone in the Order and for this to happen to one of the most important ones reflects mostly on my failures. For now, I thank you for telling me this, we were able to extract his family a few days ago and we will be able to send word of his demise. I regret that we are not able to save him but that will be one of my worries and not yours. I want you to keep in mind your mission and only that." He said.

She nodded. "I will, Professor. If you don't mind me asking, how's Sirius and the rest?"

"Sirius is fine, Remus as well. They've been anxious to hear from you." He replied.

"Please tell me that I'm fine. I don't want them to worry." She requested.

"I'll pass on the message. I will have to cut this meeting short as I have to leave. I hope I'll be able to catch you again, Hermione, for any progress. May I count on that next time?"

"I'll try, Professor." She said.

"I bid you farewell then. Until the next." He said and then vanished.

Hermione felt disappointed as she hid the card again. She wanted to talk about things more but time really wasn't a luxury for this certain type of thing. The bells began to ring and she had only realised that she had skipped dinner; the events of the day had spoiled her appetite. Knowing that she has no other choice, she decided to go back to her dormitory.

When she had reached the door to her room, she slowly opened the door only to pause as it just registered that Daphne wasn't alone. Harry was there and they were talking in soft and hushed tones. They were facing each other, unaware that the door was open. Daphne had her hands all over him, not exactly in a sensual way but more of like in a comforting manner. Hermione heard Harry sigh loudly as if some burden was just taken off him. She wondered if they were talking about earlier. She knew that they were close and she heard talks about them being 'betrothed' to each other. Daphne did mention she was to someone and Hermione could sort of picture that it would be him. They seemed to have that closeness around each other that nobody else has in this place. She continued to look on, hoping that she would be able to get in the room. Without any other word, Daphne moved closer to him and pressed her lips to his forehead as her hands now laid atop on the curls of his hair. That made Hermione finally look away and closed the door again silently. She suddenly felt weird at being a voyeur to such an intimate scene. She bit her lips, thinking on whether she should come back again later when she's sure that Daphne's alone but as soon as she was about to walk away the door opened again. Hermione turned around, her eye connecting to a pair of green ones.

"Hermione," He said, sounding slightly out of breath. She noticed how his hair was messier and thought it felt naturally good on him despite the slight chaos of it. "Have you been waiting long?"

"I-I've just arrived actually and I think I must've forgotten something at the...library." She answered.

"I was just talking to Daphne." He said then paused, looking at her strangely. "Anyway, good night, Hermione. Don't forget about our run tomorrow."

"I won't. Good night, Harry." She replied quickly to him then went inside her room. Harry remained for a while then blinked a couple of times, trying to clear his mind. He glanced back at the door, letting his eyes linger for a moment then shook his head. He wasn't sure why seeing Hermione had slightly caught him in a disarray. He thought she had forgotten something in the library but she was in a hurry to get inside the room. There was something strange but he shrugged it off. He yawned. Today had drained him and tomorrow was another day. He only hoped that it wouldn't be like what had happened this afternoon.

* * *

"I think you should read this." Hermione handed to him a purple coloured leather-bound book that looks at least three inches thick. It looked brand new and never read. "It's a book on stealth and tracking. Very interesting and informative. I think it'll be useful somehow."

Harry took the book from her and curiously perused it. Both of them were on free periods and thought to work on homework and research. Later this afternoon they would have another weekly drill, which they are already used to. It had been weeks since the rumoured major test and neither of them was called yet. The anticipation was growing and it only left them with more anxiety. They thought to prepare themselves more by more exercises, duel practises, and intensive research.

"Looks like an Auror standard book," Hermione commented. "If you look at the publication date, that edition is at least fifteen years old."

He turned to the copyright page and she was right.

"' _This book is approved by the Auror Academy of the British Ministry of Magic.'"_ He read it out. "It's weird, how'd you manage to find this?"

"I sort of just did randomly. I was returning that book about Dark Potions and it sort of just was there. Weren't Aurors disbanded a few years ago?" She replied.

"Yeah right after the rise of the Dark Lord. He stopped the recruitment and training then the Aurors just disbanded and died out. He enforced more authority on his Death Eaters, which is why they have this great hierarchy. Making the Tribune project as their own recruitment and training." He answered.

"So Aurors are obscure in Britain."

Harry nodded. "My parents were one of the last of them."

"Oh," She was slightly taken back by that. "Would you have become an Auror if things were different?"

The question made him close the book and place it back on the table. There was a slight furrow on his eyebrows as if he was trying to ponder hard on her question. A small frown easily escaped from his face as he easily transformed that into a more neutral reaction. Hermione watched him go through all that and it had looked like he wanted to tell her something but decided to go with another answer.

"I...I haven't thought about it." He sounded unsure like he didn't believe that either.

"It sounds interesting, being an Auror, isn't it? I've only met once, one time. My father's friends. Their tales in the force make it sound exciting despite the dangers and risks." She said.

"Do you miss him?" He suddenly changed the topic.

"Of course, I barely didn't see him over the past year and now I can't even send an owl or anything." She replied.

"And your mum?" He asked.

"My mum?" She echoed.

"Yeah, do you miss her?"

"I guess I do sometimes but I don't remember her. She died a long time ago." She said. It was a half-truth and half lie. Her biological parents were muggles and remembering what Sirius had shared to her years ago, they're most likely dead. She'd long buried that want to see them again. Sirius was enough of a parent for her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." He turned to face her this time.

"It's fine." She shook her head. "It was a long time ago."

"That's the two of us then, similar." He said. "We both lost a parent."

"Yeah.."

"Here you two are," The familiar voice of Amycus Carrow sounded from behind, interrupting what could be a decent conversation between the two of them for once. "Potter, Granger, come with me. Time to meet your mentor."

The two quickly gathered their things and placed them on their identical standard Tribune rucksack. Neither said a word as they followed Carrow out of the library glancing at each other, wondering who their mentor would be. They were told that they'd be assigned one eventually and that it could be any Death Eater from the higher ranks. Harry hoped it wouldn't be one of Snape's closest friends because they would love to make it difficult for him. Hermione, on the other hand, was really just hoping for the best.

Carrow led them to another building, identical to the rest of the admin buildings here. Dull, grey, and concrete. Very much like their standard uniform. There was always a strange monotony in every inch of this place. It didn't seem to bother the rest though. There was something anxiety-inducing about places like this one, especially when communications from the real world are being cut off. It was easier to influence when every little external factor was shielded away.

"In you two go, leave your things here. They're waiting." Carrow pointed at the iron bench placed beside the door which had the Primus's name on a golden plaque. Carrow knocked on the door and it instantly opened.

"Let them in," The Primus spoke from the inside. Harry and Hermione carefully walked inside. They were greeted by a large and ornate room that looked excessive and the total opposite of this lifeless place. It had the colours of silver and green, very Slytherin in decor. The wooden furniture seemed to be made from some expensive wood, and the rest looked like they were made from high-quality velvet and leather. There was a pleasing smell, something very citrus-like. The whole place seemed to have a nice and calming effect. Suddenly, they'd forgotten about what they were here for and it felt like all they wanted to do was to lounge on the comfy looking emerald velvet sofa.

"Potter and Granger." The Primus spoke from behind his luxurious desk. He was smoking a pipe, the smoke looked like it was emitting green snakes instead of grey shapeless clouds. "Sit."

Two armchairs suddenly appeared behind them and swooped them forward and closer to the Primus. The two of them still felt too light and the Primus must have noticed it as he had put down his pipe. The green smoke snakes vanished and the room felt clearer and lighter than it was. Harry and Hermione's haze quickly ebbed away.

"Primus," They both greeted and saluted in unison. "Hail the Dark Lord!"

"Hail the Dark Lord," He repeated. "You two are aware of why I've called you to come here."

"Yes, Primus." Again, they answered together.

"Good, good. It may have taken me a while to choose the best candidate for the two of you. There are, of course, excellent colleagues of mine but I had to deliberate." He stood up and started walking around the room. The two remained on their seat and followed him with their eyes. "I had many factors to consider. I've read your records, checked the evaluation from the pre-tests and your instructors and I received nothing but excellent marks. It made me realise how _special_ the two of you are and I have high confidence in what you two could contribute to the Dark Lord. Choosing your mentor was of high priority."

A knock came from the door. "Enter," Crouch spoke. "It seems like he's just right on time."

The two glanced at the man who had just entered. Hermione's breath hitched as she realised who it was. She looked away quickly, hoping that nobody noticed her reaction. Harry did though but didn't want to broach the subject yet. A curiosity rose inside him, it seemed like Hermione had recognised the Death Eater who was going to be their mentor.

"Viktor, welcome back." Crouch walked towards the man, who wore the same uniform as the Tribunes but embellished with patches that boasted his rank. Harry had never seen him anywhere but he did look somehow familiar. He must have attended one of Snape's parties once. "I'm glad you've agreed to do this."

"It's nothing. It's my pleasure to return to this place." He had a large build with round shoulders, dark eyes and thick eyebrows. His hair was in a crew cut like everyone else and he had a goatee.

"So this is them?" He had a bit of a thick accent which sounded like it had weaned off from speaking in English for a while.

"Yes, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Currently our top Tribunes, very much like yourself Viktor when you started." The Primus replied.

"This place is chicken compared to where I grew up." Viktor addressed them. "My family lived during Gellert Grindelwald's reign and instilled values from that era. I was toughened up before I could walk."

"Viktor, here, was personally invited by our Supreme Commander when she visited Durmstrang a few years ago. She was impressed by Viktor and so she invited him to become one of the Tribunes. He quickly became one of the top Tribunes and graduated training with the highest honours. I hope the two of you would follow suit as your potentials were quite similar to Viktor's." Crouch explained. "He was actually the idea behind our international recruitment. For the past year, he has been leading some of the passive recruitments."

"I will not miss that, Primus. I like to stay in one place." Viktor replied, glancing at the two. "So they will be my students. I've read your files."

"Their first testing will be starting soon enough and it took me a while to pick you. I hope that time won't be a problem."

"I'll make sure they keep up, Primus," Viktor replied.

"Good, good, and now I will leave you three to acquaint here in my office. I have to meet with Severus Snape in half an hour. You three won't mind that I leave?"

Harry and Hermione remained silent but shook their heads. The Primus left the room and the three looked at each other in total silence. Viktor Krum began to look at Hermione closely.

"Why do you look familiar?" He asked suddenly.

"Durmstrang visited Beauxbatons once. I-I was prefect." Hermione was quick enough to think of an answer. She didn't expect to meet anyone she'd met in the past here. She hoped that Viktor Krum wouldn't be able to connect the dots. She was depending on Albus Dumbledore's genius on the cover-up of her entire biography. Lord Voldemort's followers could have easily dug up about her if it weren't for the Order's efforts.

"Ah, I don't remember much. It was a long time ago. Anyway, let's discuss our strategy. This is the first time I will be mentoring so I'm going to try my best. I also only want the best results out of you two. It's a great honour to be placed at the top by the end of the year. The efforts and hard work will not be ignored by the Dark Lord." He said.

"Have you met him, sir?" Harry queried.

"I have a few times. The first time was during my Tribune graduation. He usually attends but it isn't a guarantee. If he is impressed by anyone, he would personally meet them." He answered and Harry only nodded, seemingly satisfied by his question and the answer he got.

"What have you two come up so far to prepare?"

"We train on our own early in the morning before everyone else is up, physical exercise and duelling. In some free times, we do our assigned work and then research. I think it's been going well so far." Hermione answered for them.

"That sounds good. I will be staying here for the duration of the year. I'll be supervising from now on. Do you two know what to expect with the first testing?"

"We thought it would be like a series of tasks." Harry was the one who responded this time.

"A good guess but it won't be easy. The testing, especially the first one, is meant to break every one. It will be able to test every part of you and not just physically but mentally. Not everyone would end up their same selves after it but once you've gone past that, the rest should be more manageable." Viktor said.

"Will we be warned when we would take it?" Hermione asked.

"No. It will happen at any moment. It could happen an hour from now or two weeks from now. Your reaction to sudden events will be utilised. The two of you would have to be quick and precise." He answered.

For the next half hour, the three of them cordially discussed strategies and tactics and anything that would be important in the solidification of their 'team'. The Primus had returned with Severus Snape, much to Harry's dismay. He was sure that he wouldn't see his face for the rest of the year but he thought wrong. He was shortly reminded of that episode with the Cruciatus Curse, on how he wished he had cast that on Snape instead of that man. He was glad that the Primus and their mentor had dismissed them to which he quickly walked out of the room after but he was called by Snape. He had no choice but to stop midway through exiting the door and turned towards the Legate.

"I do not wish to converse with you any longer, especially when I've been fine without your presence at my home but I promised your mother and your sister to ask you how you've been," Snape spoke in the usual cruel tone he reserves for Harry and anyone he deems inferior.

With the eyes of Primus Crouch, Viktor Krum, and Hermione, Harry had to bite back his usual retort. Snape wanted him to react badly and probably lose some favour from Crouch but he didn't want to give him the satisfaction.

"Please tell them I've been doing fine." He replied calmly.

"You can tell your wife he's been doing more than fine, Severus," Crouch added in. Snape turned around to face the Primus. "You looked surprised, Severus."

"I deeply am. I could not believe him competent enough. I would believe that about his friends Malfoy and Greengrass but certainly not Potter here." Snape's supercilious tone was getting on Harry's nerves. He hid his hands behind, clenching his fists and trying with great difficulty to keep his temper in check.

"I think we should let these two out. Dinner bells will be ringing soon." Crouch sensed the animosity and was a bit considerate enough to prevent anything from getting out of control. "You've discussed with them, Viktor?" He turned towards the other man.

"Yes, Primus. You've chosen perfectly. I think we may have a strong team." Viktor praised. Severus Snape scoffed.

"Well, Potter and Granger, we'll be seeing you around."

"Yes, sir. Hail the Dark Lord!" They saluted to the three.

Harry was quick and distracted enough to leave the room that he had forgotten his things and Hermione took the liberty to bring them along with hers and catch up with him.

"Wait!" She called out as they had exited the building. He stopped walking. She could see how his nose flared a bit from anger. He was still clenching his fists. She had noticed the entire short and tension-filled encounter of Harry and the Legate.

"You must hate him." She said.

"I do. Very much." He spoke through gritted teeth.

"He sounds like a git, to be honest." She said.

"Don't let anyone hear you say that." He replied.

"It must be hard to have to live with him." She said.

"Sometimes I don't know how my mother did it." He said, his tone getting more serious. "I sometimes get frustrated by the choices she made and her reasoning was that she wanted to protect me and I feel like I'm at fault here."

"At fault for what?" She asked.

"For having to live with him."

"Is he...is he violent to her?"

He shook his head. "Fortunately not, but it's disturbing enough to live with your husband's murderer."

"Snape was the one who killed your father?" The revelation shook her. She was never told that bit during her briefings. She only knew that he had lived with Snape because he was his step-father. She never knew that it was Snape who killed James Potter.

"It's common knowledge but it's never really brought up as he doesn't want the name of my father mentioned." He replied.

"I don't know what else to say, Harry. I'm sorry."

"You've nothing to apologise for." He moved closer towards her and held out his hand. Hermione wasn't sure what he was doing but he had gestured towards his rucksack that she had carried.

"If you don't mind, Hermione, I want to be left alone for the meantime. Can we continue the research tomorrow?" His tone had sounded farther away than a while ago.

"Of course." She nodded.

"Thank you, and for bringing my things too." He said then left, leaving her confused in his wake.

She watched him walk towards the direction of the dormitories, thinking about what she would do next. She had thought to dedicate the rest of the remaining hours of the day to work but like him, she didn't feel like doing it alone anymore. Dinner would be announced soon and maybe she could just kill the time by waiting in the mess hall. Or maybe she can try to check the Chocolate Frog again and see if Albus Dumbledore would be available. There were usually long gaps between their correspondence and right now would be a great time to give him any updates especially with the revelation of Viktor Krum as being their mentor. The likelihood of Krum finding her out was still a high probability.

She sighed and looked around, hoping to find a blind spot but the night patrols were at it again. The size was doubled compared to the previous weeks. She couldn't walk freely enough and do things that would most likely compromise her. She began to wonder about the sudden increase of security, it was as if something was brewing up. She'd also noticed the random visits of high ranking Death Eaters. It was if something was wrong. The sudden arrival of Severus Snape was of interest as well. Normally it would be Crouch who would leave the base to attend meetings but then this is her chance to find more information. To do what she was here for.

Maybe it was finally time to do a bit more work but the question is, how?

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Post a review and let me know what you think. Muse owns the lyrics.


	7. Chapter 7

_Paranoia is in bloom_

* * *

The clouds looked lifeless and grey, indicating a heavy downpour. Foretelling some insidious premonition; a storm yet to come. Harry knew it was normal as weather changes but he couldn't help but feel that something was _looming_. A spectre casting its shadow like a giant umbrella over the entire place. He was sure that he wasn't the only one who had noticed the sudden change in the air, in the atmosphere of Circulus. He was already used by now by the cool and disconnected attitude of the entire base and of the Death Eaters who run it but lately something has been altered. Suddenly there was a certain air of clumsiness, of anxiety breaking out. It wasn't too obvious though but if one keeps a keen eye like him, it's not hard to miss the minute details easily ignored by the rest. He felt that certain restlessness both externally and internally and he wondered if the same thing was happening beyond these gigantic walls.

Two months. It has been two months since he had last seen and stepped into the outside world. It doesn't take much to realise that there was a mental barrier especially when one is in a place for a long time. He may be able to do a few things but they're still very limited and an owl–any forms of communication from the outside world wouldn't hurt. This wasn't like Hogwarts at all and he only realised now that he'd missed that old castle. There was a pang of bitter loneliness in this place. He had Draco, Daphne, and even Hermione but it wasn't the same. He thought of Hogwarts again, of his mother and sister. Home to him was Hogwarts or them. Never the building he lived in during the summer.

He thought about how much he missed the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch, the way the wind would blow against him when he's flying on his Firebolt. Those flights to him were the small ecstasy of freedom. A time for him to just keep his thoughts at bay and just be. Lately, he hasn't been flying. All those little mundane things in life were what he missed the most.

He continued to sigh as he looked at himself in the mirror in the room he shares with Draco. The weeks here had taken effect not only mentally but physically, which was positive at the least. He felt physiologically stronger, more lithe and agile than he usually was. It had only meant that their day to day activities was effective, and had proved its purpose. The addition of their mentor Viktor Krum had only made things better for their training. He and Hermione, of course, were still top ranks. He honestly used to think that Viktor would limit them, would let them do things 'by the book' and cause a hindrance to their progress. But Harry was wrong. It didn't look obvious that Viktor was competent and cunning. He was innovative. He wasn't like the rest of the Death Eater instructors, where most of them were just plain and sick in the heads. None of the instructors was actually brilliant. Harry had learned so much from him.

The physical changes in him were still so surprising, even for him. From the sharpness of his more defined jawline to the more prominent and more toned cords of muscles. He wasn't vain but he couldn't help but marvel the fruits of his labour. He loved being physically fit, the sudden burst of energy when he thought he'd used it all up especially useful for intensive drills. He wasn't the only one who changed though. He could say the same thing for Hermione. The changes were, well, really great and beneficial to her. Making some of her attributes more _noticeable_ to him. There were times when he couldn't help but get distracted by her in some ways but he'd have to pause and think. He knew it was best not to have any straying thoughts.

The door burst open and Harry turned around to see his best mate enter the room in such a forceful hurried way. It had looked like Draco was trying to run away from something. Harry couldn't help but frown, not at his best mate though but because of the state of him. It seemed like the effects of the two months being here had reflected in the opposite way for Draco. He looked the same in a way, not much obvious overall morphic changes. He didn't look like he had grown thinner nor did he look like he had gained a stone. It was all on his face though. He seemed to have grown more pallid as the days went by and his eyes looked a bit sunken. He'd been mostly distracted as well. Not even the increasing workload could even take whatever was happening in his head. Harry thought there was a cause for legitimate concern but it was difficult to approach it without getting attention from the rest, especially Amycus Carrow. They were all still being closely monitored and having known a few accounts, any form of weakness wasn't tolerated here. They must always be perfect.

There was something he had noticed recently. The Primus seemed to want to speed things up, adding more and more to their tasks and workload. Neither of the Tribunes is complaining, or maybe they were just afraid to voice out anything their instructors would deem as weak.

Harry followed Draco with his eyes then turned around.

"Did anything happen?" He asked as Draco sat on his bed in such anxiousness that he had a hard time taking his boots off.

"They've started," Draco replied, his eyes trained at the laces of his boots.

Harry didn't have to ask what Draco meant. It _was_ bound to happen. The _challenges_. Like what Viktor had told him and Hermione, it could happen anytime. _The_ test, the one that would majorly determine their capabilities, their skills, their talents, and their guts.

"How'd you know? Who were the first pair?"

"You know that bloke from Hufflepuff? The one that nearly attacked you last year after they lost the Quidditch cup to you?"

"Smith? Zacaharias Smith?"

"Yes, him. He blabbed to a few. I only overheard it. He saw that Durmstrang recruit and his partner being led to the third quadrant. They were blindfolded, apparently," Draco answered, the process of doffing his boots was finally done.

"It's happening," Harry muttered to himself, his thoughts thinking of the possibilities of the challenge. "I'll have to tell Hermione unless she already knew that…"

"Probably. I won't be surprised if it's spread." Draco replied then grew entirely silent.

"Something else is bothering you and it's not this," Harry stated as he looked at his friend seriously.

Draco looked hesitant but then spoke, "We're not supposed to communicate with anyone but the Primus gave me an owl from home."

"What? How?"

"A favour. He's pretty close with my father. He only made me read it in his office then made me burn it so that nobody else would be able to see it." He replied.

"What's it about then?" Harry asked.

Draco shrugged. "It was from mum, a bit vague. She wanted to know how I was, the Primus let me write a short letter for her, and that they would be staying in our London townhouse instead of the Manor. Which is odd because mother hates the London townhouse. It feels sudden. It feels off."

Harry nodded and eventually the topic faded. He wanted to converse more with his best mate but Draco seemed to be not in the mood and laid down on his bed with his eyes closed. Harry didn't want to force anything and so his thoughts immediately were distracted by the fact that he and Hermione could be chosen anytime for the challenges.

* * *

Hermione knew that it was already past curfew but the current situation felt too important to miss. She couldn't find any other chances of doing this especially when most of her time is consumed with the needed coursework and training. Ever since Viktor Krum had started mentoring them, a time for herself was so evidently rare. She'd barely have the time to communicate with Albus Dumbledore through the Chocolate Frog. Most of her days seemed to be spent a lot with Harry and he seemed to be trusting her a bit more, which makes their work easier than it was during the first few weeks.

She checked herself in the mirror. She wore comfortable dark clothes for tonight. She had also tied her hair in a messy bun. Over the weeks it had become unbearably long and it began to feel heavy during their daily runs. She'll have to perform her haircut eventually or maybe ask Daphne to do it for her if it's not too much for her to ask. They have formed a bond over the weeks all thanks to Harry. The more she spent time with him, the more she got to know him and the more she got to know Daphne as well. She couldn't help but notice the small conversations between them and it was only natural. After all, they were _betrothed_ to each other, which was actually such an odd concept in these times. Pureblood families are definitely so archaic but that's _none_ of her business.

Slowly, with one last week at her sleeping roommate, she quietly opened the door. She wouldn't have bothered to do this if she hadn't found it out this morning by accident. While they were doing their daily drills with Viktor, they were momentarily diverted by the arrival of several important Death Eaters. It wasn't difficult to spot that the group included _Bellatrix Lestrange_ and _Lucius Malfoy._ And much to Harry's disdain, his step-father Severus Snape was also with them. Death Eaters from Lord Voldemort's inner circle. Their entourage was with them and they looked like they were being toured around by the Primus Barty Crouch Junior. During that time, she felt the stares of them as they paused to watch her and Harry. She was fortunate enough not to create any errors as it would be deemed embarrassing and might cost them a few points.

Hermione didn't like the idea of them watching, especially Bellatrix Lestrange. Hermione thought that Lestrange gave off a very strange and creepy vibe. Her stare looked like she was daring her, challenging her until she would falter in her movement. The group decided to observe them longer and the whole time she kept wishing they'd go away. They moved even closer much to the insistence of Snape who only wanted Harry to succumb to his indirect taunts and maybe fail. Fortunately, she had been helping Harry as per his request, to practise in handling himself with a cool and level-headed mind in dealing such situations. Fortunately, their whole drill had gone without the slightest of errors that even Bellatrix Lestrange couldn't help but _praise_ them in her own way. The group then left, enjoying the sour look on Snape's face. When the group had fully gone, she turned to Viktor to ask.

" _I didn't know they do visits here,"_

" _Only when they need to gather the most important figures without the Dark Lord. Otherwise, they'd do it at the Riddle House."_ Viktor answered. _"They don't want to risk it anywhere else. As you already know, Circulus is one of the most secure and protected jurisdictions of the Dark Lord."_

It was what Viktor had said that gave Hermione the idea and prompted her to set out for tonight. If the top Death Eaters were here then it wouldn't be over something simple and tedious. It would have to be something top-secret. It would have to be something she couldn't resist, something she would have to find out tonight at high risk.

She exited the building without any trials. Moments like this one were times she wished she had invested in an Invisibility Cloak. Artefacts such as that were hard and expensive to come by especially when the ones of the best quality weren't manufactured locally in France. She wouldn't be able to find, much less borrow one from anyone without arousing suspicions. Plus, she didn't know anyone who owned and brought one. She would have to depend on her abilities tonight. To put what the Order of the Phoenix had taught her into a test. She has that along with the physical attributes developed while training here.

As she was out and about and there were Death Eaters on patrol, she temporarily hid in a dark spot. She went through the plan she immediately had to come up with a while ago. Her first thought was _where_ they would be holding the meeting. She thought of one of the buildings in this quadrant but it seemed to be too _empty_ to be the place being gathered by important heads. Then suddenly remembered of the fourth quadrant, of that awful day when they forced Harry to torture a member of the Order. She knew that there was a higher probability that it would be the place where they would hold their meeting. She turned around and faced the direction to that specific quadrant. Looking sideways, she made sure to keep watch on any roaming patrol. Immediately knowing that the coast was clear, she used the disillusionment charm on herself then slowly and quietly began.

* * *

Draco didn't have to be awakened by the time someone had knocked on their door. By then Harry had fallen asleep. Harry had given up on trying to have a longer conversation with him. He pretended to fall asleep until he was sure that his friend did. There were days when he didn't want to talk to anyone when he only wanted to be left alone. He only wanted to talk to one person, _Ginny_ , but it's been several weeks since he last saw her and that event ended so badly. Every day in this place was a struggle for him. It felt like being in Malfoy Manor but worse. The entire place was suffocating him and it was destroying him piece by piece. He could barely hold on to the threads of himself. His friends provided him with a little comfort but only so barely. It was hard sometimes to talk to Harry and Daphne about the cacophony of thoughts swirling in his head. It was difficult to tell them what he truly felt about this entire ordeal and what he really wanted to do. First of all, he wanted to leave this place and second, the most important reason, he wanted to be with Ginny. He didn't want to be forced to marry Pansy Parkinson. His friends knew this but they can't do anything about it. They don't understand. Harry and Daphne were different, they've planned out everything about their future. Their _arrangement_. He knew that both were comfortable going through with it but him? He couldn't, not when he's very sure of Ginny.

He got off his bed and glanced at himself at the mirror, making sure he was presentable to his father. He hadn't taken off the standard uniform from a while ago and knowing that it would displease his father and ruin his mood, he walked towards his closet and picked a change of clothing. He picked the usual set of clothes he would normally wear at home, which was stiff and too informal for casual things. He checked himself one more time at the mirror then at his best mate who was thankfully still sleeping and hadn't been disturbed by his movement. Draco didn't want to answer questions if Harry had noticed him leaving.

He took a few deep breaths and tried to mentally prepare himself despite already knowing he would be emotionally and mentally exhausted after a conversation with his father. He opened the door and was greeted by Theodore Nott Junior, a family friend and a few years older than him, and one of his father's Death Eater cronies.

"Took you long. Your father is waiting." The crony spoke, looking very grim yet jeering. Like his father, he enjoyed taunting the young Malfoy. He liked kissing whichever ground the senior Malfoy would step on. Draco had always disliked him and his father, knowing that, would always take advantage of it to annoy him more.

"Draco," Theodore Nott greeted.

"Theo–sir, I didn't expect you out here. Shouldn't you be at the meeting?" Draco turned towards Nott, momentarily forgetting that he was a high ranked officer.

"It'll be starting later and the Primus asked me to be the one to come and fetch you as it's after curfew." He answered. "So shall we go now?" He looked at the other man who nodded firmly. The man looked at Draco then gestured to let him go out and lead. Draco followed instantly, already wanting to do this and get over with it.

Their walk towards the fourth quadrant was too quiet. He felt like he was in a death march to prison as the two men trailed behind. He wasn't chained but there was an invisible one and the longer he felt this the slower it's killing him inside. He looked up at the very high, grey, and oppressive walls. He wished he could see beyond it and go to the outside world. It was all maddening. Nott halted just as they were about to enter the closed iron-wrought gates.

"We're on high security because of tonight, let me handle this so that you can enter." He explained. He took his wand out and tapped the gates. It glowed on and off like a beam until the light died out and the gates opened itself. The two men went ahead of Draco who took a step forward but hesitated.

"Are you coming or not?" The other man asked annoyingly. Draco looked at him, suddenly feeling a bit confused but after a moment the feeling faded away. He looked at the surroundings of the quadrant which was almost like the first with the looming buildings. He looked at Nott who was walking towards a building that looked like the main one. They went to three flights of stairs before stopping at a door. The two men signalled at Draco to enter and so he did, now hoping he didn't have to go in alone.

"Close the door, immediately," Lucius's cold voice echoed in the room. Draco did what he was told to do then walked reluctantly towards his father. "I don't have a lot of time. We're due to start in half an hour. I need to discuss your recklessness and your attempt to ruin our family name. This is too sensitive to be written and sent by an owl when anyone could intercept them."

Lucius didn't beat around the bush and Draco only looked at his father in surprised confusion.

"What–"

"Don't speak until I am done. Do you know how much you've distressed your mother over? Especially since the attack." Lucius paced in front of the fire, holding on to his cane.

"What attack?" Draco stepped forward.

"We've had a recent breach of security at the manor and while I have some people quietly investigating that, your mother and I have decided to temporarily stay in London."

"And when did this happen?" Draco asked.

"A fortnight ago. I didn't let your mother send that letter until it was safe to do so." Lucius sternly said. "But that is not what I wanted to discuss with you."

Lucius suddenly stopped with his pacing then walked towards Draco. "I wonder sometimes if you think I'm stupid…"

"What are you talking about?" Draco felt confused.

"Do you think I do not know your _liaisons_ with that blood traitor?" With this Draco grew silent, he didn't want to give anything away. "Do you know how much this would put my agreement with the Parkinsons in peril? For once in your life, Draco, think about this family. Don't only think about yourself."

"Is that all, Father?" Draco replied, biting back any other retort. He didn't want to deal with his father any longer. The sooner he'd please him, the sooner he'd be left alone again.

"No," Lucius Malfoy shook his head. "No that's not _all_. I need you to wake up. Do not mess this up. You _will_ marry Pansy as agreed between her father and me. We need them. We need their influence. Our enemies are trying to oust us and being Bellatrix's relatives do not give us any exceptions. We need to _strengthen_ our connections, our lines, and our blood. The Parkinsons are one of the most outstanding families here in Britain. Your union will be extremely beneficial. I would have thought to bring in the Greengrasses but that Potter scum has gotten to her first. It still fazes me on how there's no doubt there is some funny business going on. Nevertheless, we are still going to be secured with the Parkinsons."

Draco was fighting so hard not to say things he'd only half regret later on. He wanted to leave the room, to never encounter his father again but things are better said than done. He didn't want to feel more horrible than usual. He just wanted to _leave_.

"Are you going to say anything?" His father spoke. "Or have you gone mute?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"Do you deny your relationship with that blood traitor?"

"Th-there was no…" He wanted to look away from his father's stare. "There was no r-relationship, to begin with."

"I've heard differently, from my ears in Hogwarts."

Draco prepared another lie. He could feel the bile rise as he was yet forced to say things he didn't mean. "It was just for fun, father."

"Well, I supposed young men like you should be able to have their fun. Merlin knows I did before your mother and I got married." Lucius turned around.

"Is mother all right?" He asked.

"She always is," Lucius replied but Draco wasn't entirely convinced. "That's all for now. I trust you will not be doing anything embarrassing here. I have confidence in Barty and this place. It will instil discipline on you for once. Merlin knows you need it. Your mother coddled on you too much. "

Draco chose to remain silent.

"You're dismissed. Leave. I have important things to attend."

* * *

Hermione carefully walked to another corner and assessed the iron-wrought gates in front of her. Nobody was guarding outside but she knew the obvious that the gate was charmed and that the full security was going to be inside or lurking in the darkness, waiting for any form of attack. So far nobody has noticed her as she still has the disillusionment on her and there haven't been any alarm sounds yet. She was glad the charm she cast on herself had proven effective, the wards in the area could've prevented her from performing it.

She looked at the gate again. She doubted if a simple _Alohomora_ would work. She thought of several spells but it seemed like a risk. After her assessment, she found out that there are a lot of security spells embedded. One wrong move, even a small spell, could trigger the alarm and have every Death Eater on her. She couldn't afford any error especially now when there is still little or even barely any information to relay over to the Order of the Phoenix. She bit her lip as she uncharacteristically began to pace in front of the gate. It was already nearing midnight and she doesn't have a lot of time left. She would have to be ready again later by five am for her daily runs and then the rest of the day would entirely be unknown as anything could happen. She had already heard about the start of the third quadrant challenges, as some would call it, and the first pair had already been gone for a day. None of her fellow Tribunes has seen the pair but they hadn't been gone for twenty-four hours. Neither of them is sure about how long the entire thing would take. Not even their adviser Viktor Krum would give them any hints. His lips remained sealed in regards to the test.

She raised her wand, deciding to work her way into opening the gate but as just she was about to she heard a set of heavy footsteps from her behind. She turned around quickly and nearly froze as three people silhouetted by the dark were walking towards her. She remained stationary as if they'd seen her, but thankfully the charm still worked and they only stopped in front of her. The first person revealed to be Draco who looked extremely uncomfortable and he was followed by none other than Theodore Nott. She bit back a tiny gasp. Despite it all, seeing him still surprised her. She needed to accept the fact that he wouldn't be able to remember her at all but she couldn't help but feel a bit of uneasiness every time she would encounter him. There was a bit of guilt for her part. Next to Nott was another man she's never met. He was lanky and bald and had a malevolent look on him. He looked at Draco in a taunting way, showing his yellow and crooked teeth. Draco seemed to be doing a good job of ignoring him. She continued to watch them as Nott walked towards the gate, telling his companions about the extra security. Hermione thought of the luck she had at this moment, these men will allow her a short window to get into the gates without raising any alarms.

" _Confundus!_ " She pointed her wand at Draco as Nott temporarily lifted the wards on the gate. Nott went first then the man. The man glanced at Draco who hesitated on his steps. As they turned their attention to him, Hermione quickly slipped in between the space and into the fourth quadrant. Neither of the three noticed her at all.

Finally, she was in and the next thing she needed to do was find the venue of the meeting. The entire complex was huge and there were a lot of buildings. She took a glance at the three men who entered a building and she wondered if she should follow them. They could be heading towards the meeting and she thought of this as another chance. So she turned around and followed them. They entered a seven-storey building, as grey and as dull as the rest of the buildings here. She continued to follow them as they climbed up to the third floor. She arrived at the landing just as Draco was told to go inside the room. The other two didn't join him.

"I'll go ahead. Tell Lucius I'll see him at the meeting." She heard Nott telling the man. The man stiffly nodded and then faced the door, waiting. Nott headed towards the stairs, where Hermione was. Realising that Draco was most likely meeting with his father and that whatever they'll be talking about wouldn't be as important as this upcoming meeting, she carefully and silently followed Nott.

Nott headed towards a further area in the quadrant and into a residential-looking building. Hermione observed the number of structures in this part. She didn't think the entire place would require so many of them. It felt unnecessary. She wondered what kind of secrets each structure hid. She wondered if this was the place where they'd put political prisoners. Everyone knew Azkaban hadn't been used for more than a decade ever since Lord Voldemort had let them roam free among muggles. She shuddered at the thought, she suddenly remembered that day with Joseph in Muggle London. Dementors were such macabre creatures, she never wanted to encounter it again. She paused to look around, making sure there weren't strays. She needed to be extra careful. There could be dementors here but she hasn't encountered any so far. Death Eaters must hate them as much.

She continued to follow Nott until he stepped into the entrance of the building. A couple of guards were standing in front of the dark French door entrance. The building looked to be one storey only the width made up for the lack of height. It looked like somebody's home instead of some headquarters. She decided to look around before she let herself in.

A little later she found herself inside, still under the guise of the disillusionment charm. She managed to weave through a lot of the complex wards they've set up. She'd learned a few tricks from Sirius who was always so skilled with things involving stealth. She had a look around to see if there was anything she could find out but it seemed like this was rarely habited for most of the year. She deduced that this was most likely just reserved for important meetings like tonight. She crept inside a hall where at the end of it was a set of large doors.

"Who's there?" A voice spoke suddenly. Hermione froze and felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand. She was suddenly fearful for her life. The charm couldn't have faded because she would have felt it. Maybe she had tripped up on something she may have missed, a ward or a simple charm. She couldn't believe how careless she was. _I'm dead_ , she thought as her head went over how much this was going to cost the Order. She was overthinking out of fear. She didn't dare to move. She gripped her wand as she anticipated an attack but another second passed and nothing happened. She turned around slowly. There was no one there. Her emotions ran high for a while and she immediately shook them off. She wasn't caught, not yet anyway and so she continued. Turning back would be a waste of her efforts. She was at the front door now. Another challenge. How to enter without anyone on the inside noticing?

"I thought there was someone else here." The same voice spoke from a while ago. Hermione held her breath as the voice sounded closer, exactly just beside her. She moved a bit farther from the door.

"Could've been someone else." Another voice spoke, a familiar one. Viktor Krum.

"Didn't see anyone else." She couldn't see the other person clearly. She now wondered how many were going to be present.

"You must have missed them," Krum replied. "Let's go inside. You know how they are when people get late. The sooner they start this meeting, the sooner I can go to sleep. I've got trainees in the morning." He moved closer to open the door, unknowingly giving access to Hermione. She wondered something for a moment but she shook it off, it was best to focus on the task at hand.

The first thing that greeted her in the room was a dark long table, mostly occupied by various witches and wizards. There was a great mix of them. Some had looked foreign. Some looked excited, tired, uneasy, disturbed, a jumble of different emotions surrounded the room. She looked at each of them one by one, relying on her memory. She'll be able to show this to Albus Dumbledore someday. There were the familiar ones like Bellatrix Lestrange and the rest of the higher-ranked Death Eaters. Some of them, she doesn't know. She continued to look at them carefully. Several still looked anxious and nervous, they would finish up whatever was inside their self-refilling goblets. Whatever this meeting was about, Hermione didn't think it would be anything good or worth celebrating for. But it could be almost about anything else. The sombre mood continued to permeate. She walked towards the other side, where the curtains were drawn closed. She chose to hide there. At least it would provide her cover lest the disillusionment charm starts wearing off.

"We'll be starting soon." Someone announced as she set herself carefully in place. She was hidden but she still had a good view of the table. The door opened a few times, which let a few more people in. One of the last was Lucius Malfoy who calmly walked towards the seat next to his sister-in-law, the Supreme Commander Bellatrix Lestrange.

"We'll begin. The wards are going to be in effect, once you're inside you cannot exit until this meeting is over." Severus Snape's voice reverberated in the room. "Hail the Dark Lord!"

"Hail the Dark Lord!"

"Let's begin our agendas for tonight. The Dark Lord isn't of course as he is preoccupied somewhere else, which is a good thing. I hear you've got nothing good to report." Bellatrix spoke, looking pointedly at three people who looked like they would be eviscerated by her glare. Hermione couldn't put a name to the three faces. They most likely weren't of any rank. "Please explain your incompetence."

"Supreme Commander, we were attacked." One of them started, their voice shaking. Looking downcast, looking at everywhere but the direction of Bellatrix. "There were too many of them. We were outnumbered. We lost a lot. They've managed to take some of us while we were able to escape. We couldn't even apparate. They did something. They _know_ something."

Bellatrix didn't immediately respond. "How do you expect me to tell the Dark Lord this?"

"We couldn't do anything else, Supreme Commander."

"Couldn't do anything else? We lost a base, a small territory near the Neutral Zone!" Bellatrix stood from her seat. "How do you explain losing several of our territories in a year to lowly scums? Scums who are barely a sliver of us!"

"But-"

"Silence! I will not listen to whatever pathetic excuses you might have come up with." She interjected. "This will not go unpunished. I will deal with all of you later." She was quick to dismiss them but it wasn't over for them yet. The three men's eyes widened in fear. They cowered in their seats while the rest looked away from them. Everyone in this room knew of Bellatrix's lust for torture. It didn't have to be said out loud on what would meet these three men later. Displeasing the Supreme Commander was something one ought not to commit ever.

"I need good news!" She sat back on her seat, taking her wand out and twirling it around, as if ready to strike at anyone.

"We have a sighting." Someone piped.

"A sighting of who?" Bellatrix straightened, piqued.

One of the Death Eaters waved their wand and a projection of images appeared on the middle of the table. Hermione, who barely reacted a moment ago, had to cover her mouth with her left hand preventing herself from eliciting a gasp. On the table were the most recent images of Sirius Black and of Joseph, the Order member who had pretended to be her uncle and was her guide in London weeks ago.

"The leaders of the resistance. Sirius Black and a man who is only known as 'Joseph'. These two are the ones who orchestrated the attacks. They are the masterminds of this so-called _resistance_. There have been recent sightings of them in London and other nearby areas. We've gathered a few intel and we've managed to study their movements. They are very quick to cover their tracks but we have a few traces. A team is working on uncovering their next attack and we may be able to surprise them next time. One of our planted men is close to infiltrating them, we will work on this more."

"Good. At least we've got some good news, don't we? The sooner we get rid of this group, the better it would be. The sooner we could move forward with our plans and _escalate_ things more. I want more to chase these _dogs_ and when you've caught them, make sure you'll catch them, leave Black to _me_. I will handle that blood traitor cousin of mine. He will meet his end through me." Her voice was filled with malice as she leered at the image of Sirius. Hermione felt sick at the thought of Sirius being caught and tortured. Sirius had told her numerous times of his family especially of his cousin Bellatrix. She couldn't even believe that he was related to people like her. She was glad that he didn't follow the footsteps of his family who were nothing more than pureblooded bigots.

Another concern raised an alarm in her. Someone had sent a spy to them, just like her but it doesn't sound like it was completely successful yet. Not the way Dumbledore was able to plant her here. She wondered if they were aware of this. It gave her a bit of satisfaction that someone like her, a muggleborn, has managed to get in under their noses. That they've welcomed a muggleborn in their Pureblood sanctuary. She'll make sure to see their faces someday when it's the right time when they're allowed to find out. It sure is a day she couldn't wait to see.

Hermione continued to listen on as they progressed to more reports. _Very important_ and _very sensitive_ information were all being discussed. In a way, she found herself in a gold mine. There are just too many things she could share to the Order of the Phoenix. But of course, she didn't want to press her luck tonight. She glanced at the doors and wondered if there was any other way to get out before the meeting was done. She listened on but in a way she couldn't help the feeling of someone observing her.

* * *

_He dreamt of the house in Godric's Hollow. In the dream, it was in pristine condition. It felt and looked real. He'd never seen the house like. He'd only see its dilapidated state. Harry had his wand with him in the dream._

" _Lumos," He breathed out in the darkness. He was outside, dead fallen leaves scattered all over the ground. The moon shined brightly. The house looked empty. Nobody was home. Harry approached the front door and touched the doorknob with a tip of his finger. The door automatically opened, registering him, his DNA, as the master of this house. Only of their bloodline could claim this house or so it was told when the actual house still stood. He stepped inside, still greeted by darkness._

" _Is anyone home?" He felt himself speak out into the dark. There was no response. He led himself into the hall and that was when he heard voices. Laughter. The sounds were both familiar and unfamiliar. He strained his ears, wand still upfront and providing light, and started searching for the voices. The voices seemed to have echoed within the walls but for a strange while, it sounded like it was all in his head. Harry continued and moved forward until he stepped into the living room. Just then the voices faded. He was still alone._

_A moment later something shimmered in front of him and then the house lit up. He lowered his wand down and looked around._

" _Harry," He heard a voice, one he hadn't heard in a very long time. He turned around as he saw the mirror image of himself._

" _Harry," The man repeated._

" _D-dad?" Harry said in disbelief. The man in front of himself was no other than the deceased James Potter._

" _Harry...Harry...You have to know...you have to know…" His father spoke again, the same words repeating._

" _What?" He asked._

" _Harry...Harry...Harry…"_

_Harry wanted to know what his father was trying to say in the dream._

" _Harry."_

" _Harry…"_

"HARRY!"

He immediately sat right up then automatically took his glasses from the side table to wear them. He looked at the person who had woken him.

"Daphne!" It was Daphne, in her comfortable nighttime attire and her usual pale pink kimono robes. Her blond hair looked impeccable even from getting out of bed. Harry was slightly envious of that as his hair was always messy and would never cooperate. "What are you doing here? You know it's beyond curfew. We don't know what they'll do if you're caught!"

"Relax, you know me, I'm the expert of sneaking out." She gave a small mischievous smile suddenly losing her thoughts for a second but immediately shaking them off. She'd looked a bit distraught a while ago. "I wouldn't be worried about that. There are more pressing matters."

"Like what?" Harry moved sideways to let her sit beside him.

"Hermione." She said.

"Hermione?" He repeated.

"She was asleep before me but I'd suddenly woken up and found her bed empty. I came here immediately. I thought they'd already come to pick you two up. I thought you two were already _chosen_ but I'm just as surprised when I found you here still asleep." She said.

"Hermione's gone?" He decided to glance at his best mate's side of the room and then frowned as he realised it was vacant. He stood up and took the blankets out. "Draco is gone too."

"Do you think something's happening? Do you think it's the test?" Daphne looked up at him in concern.

"If it were the challenge already then I wouldn't be here as well. I have a hunch that Draco might be called by Lucius as he was here a while ago but Hermione? We don't know where she might and what she might be doing." He replied.

"Should we do something about it?" Daphne asked.

Harry thought for a while, a plan forming in his head. "I'll find her, Daph, and you need to go back to your room."

"But," She stood and walked towards him. "I can help."

"No, it's safer if you return. I'll deal with this. She's my partner. I don't want you risking it." He said.

Daphne looked hesitant but gave in. She knew he had a point. "I know I wouldn't be able to change your mind. Be glad I'm feeling a bit tired. Just be careful, Harry, and make sure you let her explain first. Don't let your temper get to you."

"Don't worry, Daph. I know she wants this whole thing as much as I do." He said, surprised at his own response. "And I'll use my dad's cloak."

"You brought that here?" She looked surprised. "And they never noticed?"

"For some reason, it wasn't detected by their security." He answered, conjuring the cloak. "Now, I need you to go ahead and I'll follow. Go straight to your room."

"I'm really hoping this isn't anything, Harry. You know what these people are capable of and we don't know the rest of the things they do!" She was about to exit. "Good luck. Give me a sign later."

Harry nodded, knowing what she meant. He watched her leave. Once he counted the minutes until it's safe for him to leave the room, he conjured up images from his wand that made it look like that both his bed and Draco's were occupied. Draco will know what this would mean in case he returns.

Harry then wore the Invisibility Cloak he had inherited from his father. He cast additional spells on himself before he set out, making sure he wouldn't be caught too. He will get to the bottom of this. He only hoped Hermione wasn't doing anything that could jeopardise all their hard work but what he's really concerned for was her safety.

"Hermione, what the bloody hell are you doing?" He muttered as the cold night air of the outside greeted him.

* * *

Ron rubbed his hands together. He should've remembered his gloves but then he's a wizard. He could just cast a heat charm all over himself but then he also registered the fact that he was at the border. The border that would lead into what they called the _Beyond_ or the _Shadows_. Most commonly known as the Neutral Zone. The border and the territory were heavily guarded by Death Eaters and some mercenaries. _No one_ was allowed to use magic. Any signs, any detection of magic and the Death Eaters would be in pursuit. It was tricky to get her and make it past but it was always done and he was one of the few people who knew how to get in undetected.

He waited. It was midnight and the owl received days ago mentioned to meet at this hour so that he could grant passage with the help of the dark.

"Ron," He saw his sister approach.

"Gin!" He walked towards her. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing? You should be in Hogwarts!"

Ginny shook her head. "No, Ron. Be glad I'm not there."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked, confused. He'd left Hogwarts a year ago.

"Haven't you heard?" She asked.

"I haven't been able to check on anything. I was busy doing errands for Joseph." He replied. "What's going? How'd you leave the castle."

"Oh, Ron, I never went on the train!" She replied.

"But Bill and Fleur saw you…"

"They didn't see me going out."

"Then where have you been all this time? What were you doing? Why?"

"I've been with friends of the Order, of the resistance." She answered vaguely. "Anyway, as of tonight, Professor Dumbledore is no longer in control of Hogwarts."

"What? How? How'd you know if you weren't there all this time?"

"Luna, Neville, our friends. Don't worry though, they managed to escape before it escalated badly. I don't have time to explain, Ron. You'll know later. Mum and Dad will tell you, or Bill. " She suddenly looked pale.

"What's wrong, Gin?" He moved closer towards his sister.

She shook her head. "Nothing. Just help me get in? The Order is recommending that most of us meet with the rest in the Shadows. It'll be _safer_. There's an area hidden by the resistance and you can _use_ magic there."

Ron breathed out heavily, conflicted. "Okay, but what do I tell mum and dad? The rest of the family. Gin?" Ginny rushed towards a bushy area. He followed her but stopped as he heard her retch.

"Gin?" He called out. "You all right?"

She heaved for a bit before facing him. "I'm fine. Just feeling a bit sick. Don't worry."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Don't worry about explaining to mum and dad as well. I've left them a note. It should be enough. I hope." She still looked quite pale.

Ron sighed. "Okay."

"Should we go then?"

Ron nodded. "I'm coming with you though."

"Ron…"

"No, I'm coming with you wherever you're going. If you're involved with the Order and you're doing something for them then let me help. It's what I've been doing for the past year anyway." He said.

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah. You're my sister. I can't let you go alone. I've been inside a few times. It's best if you've got someone with you."

"Oh, Ron," She cried and immediately embraced her brother. "Thank you."

"Sure thing, Gin." He replied, already having the hunch that his sister was hiding something and that he has yet to find out about it.

* * *

She'd waited until everyone had left. The meeting had ended half an hour ago. It was already past one am and her mind was reeling. Reeling from everything she had heard and seen. There were so many things. So many _frightful_ things. She'd heard about Hogwarts and what they've done. She felt helpless as she thought of her friends who were still there, Luna and Neville. She only hoped that they were able to escape. She couldn't _believe_ it. All the students there, especially the young ones. The thought made her worry more. Being cut from the outside world is as worst as it gets. She felt sick realising she wouldn't have known this at all if she hadn't eavesdropped on the meeting.

Hermione felt herself stagger in her steps as she rushed towards the first quadrant. The entire thing, everything she'd heard tonight shook her and she wished she had brought the Chocolate Frog along so that she could contact Dumbledore but she had left in her room. As she continued to hurriedly walk, she organised her mind. She was sorting out everything. The important things, the things to highlight and emphasised more when she'd report to Albus Dumbledore later. It was all too vital and some were time-sensitive and were risking many lives. She _needed_ to _warn_ them. She needed to talk to them. To get some form of reassurance. She hugged herself as she felt the chill not only from the wind but from something more. She walked on, suddenly feeling that the quadrant, the building, her room was so far away. Her mind was too preoccupied.

So preoccupied that she didn't realise her disillusionment charm had waned off just as she turned to another blindspot that led towards her dormitory building, the usual route she'd used when she'd sneaked off. She didn't realise that _someone_ happened to be close and had seen her. And as she was closer and closer to the designated building, she didn't realise that they'd move closer behind her with quick speed. Suddenly, _they_ had reached her. They had caught her off guard, a grave mistake on her part.

Hermione wasn't even allowed to scream as she felt darkness in her eyes. A cloth muffled the sounds she tried to create. She was temporarily blind and mute. She then felt her entire body being dragged away by a greater force.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the Harry Potter series/Wizarding World and Muse owns the lyrics I've used on each chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Muse owns the lyrics.


End file.
